


10 Years Makes All the Difference

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Dark, F/M, Hunters Vs. Pack, Hurt Scott McCall, Hurt Theo Raeken, Isaac Lahey Feels, Knotting, Laheken, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Melissa McCall is dying, Mentions Torture, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Past Reflection, Post-Series, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Ten Years Later, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo is a Little Shit, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Ten years have past since the Monroe and the Anuk-Ite were defeated.  A tragedy occurred which has left Melissa McCall clinging to life.  The pack reaches out to each other and their allies to return to Beacon Hills.  Theo receives a different call, one that brings him back to deal with the threats he has fought for the last decade.  The pack must rebuild bonds lost from time and make new ones to survive.





	1. Black Coffee and Curly Fries

**Author's Note:**

> I had this ridiculous idea and figured I could share it with the world. I will be updating pretty slowly but I think the mixture of sexual elements to a story could be a lot of fun. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Black Coffee and Curly Fries

 

 

It had been almost ten years since the dark-haired man left the odd and sometimes outlandish place he knew as his hometown, Beacon Hills.  He remembered the fights, arguments, and danger but the point that pierced through him was the weak acceptance and eventual ostracism.  He chuckled lightly at the thought of returning, of seeing faces that he hadn’t acknowledged in years.  His numb heart strings tugged a little since ten years was a long time but also ten years of a version of forced loneliness was enough to even cast his former allies in a sort of rose colored light.  He knew that he shouldn’t be returning, he knew that he shouldn’t care what was going on and why he was called back, but he also knew that events like this, events that rocked a group to their core, were exactly the reason that the man who lived in the shadows of friendship, the shadows of being pack would return.

He was knocked out of his reverie by the gentle bump of another man sitting down next to him at the bar in the diner.  He continued to stare into the cup of darkness that sat in front of him as the broad man gently apologized.

He glanced around the almost empty diner, devoid of anyone excluding the tired waitress and the two men, before he looked to the man.  The waitress stepped over and emotionlessly asked, “What’ll you have?”

The tall, broad, curly haired man innocently asked, “Is it too late to get an order of curly fries?”

The woman nodded as she placed her order pad back into the front pocket of her worn apron and followed up, “What do you want to drink with that?”

The man quickly replied, “Just a water.”

She nodded and mumbled, “Coming right up.”  The waitress stepped into the back and the tall man looked over, at the dark-haired man.  His deep blue eyes widened as he saw the state of him.  He asked, “What happened to you?”

The dark-haired man grimaced for a moment as he had completely forgot about the altercation at the biker bar not five miles down the road.  He quickly recovered and smugly grinned as he responded, “A couple of guys thought I was pretty and a pretty good target.  They learned why they were wrong.”

Before he could stop himself, the curly haired man mumbled, “Not about the first part.”

The dark-haired man widened his grin as a little color came to his cheeks, “Really.”

The dirty blonde curly haired man looked over the other man and pointed towards the side of his stomach, “You’re still bleeding.  Do you need to go to the hospital?”

The dark-haired man laughed after he took a breath and caught the scents that clung to his new acquaintance, “I don’t know.  Do you go to the hospital if someone stabbed you?”  The grin widened as the man took a moment too long to respond and the heart rate shift indicated a pretty blatant lie.

“Yeah.  Of course.  That’s a stupid question.”

The dark-haired man’s eyes flashed golden as he maintained eye contact with the deep blues of the curly haired man, “Is it that stupid of a question?”

The curly haired man’s eyes flashed deep red for a moment before they returned to normal, “I guess you are right.  But how did you know?”

The dark-haired man laughed with an air of condescension, “Come on Wolfy, surely you know you smell like a pack.  Or is it normal for you to smell like you’ve been scented by four separate people.”  The dark-haired man mused for a moment and a seductive grinned crossed his face, “Then again, if that’s normal then we might need to get your fry order to go.”

The curly haired man gasped from the initial comment and his face reddened from the second, “What?  Are you always this forward?”

The dark-haired man eyed up the curly haired man.  He saw his broad shoulders the led down to his thick, sculpted arms.  His torso covered with a dark grey Henley that was just tight enough to make out the musculature of his defined chest.  He watched the Adam’s apple bounce up and back to hiding behind the light black scarf the man wore.  The dark-haired man licked his lips from lust as he broke his assessment and responded, “With a man like you, always.”

The curly haired man felt the ravenous gaze and smelled the budding arousal which caused his face to flush more.  He weakly replied, “You don’t even know my name.”

The dark-haired man grinned wider, “So that’s a yes on getting your fries to go?”

The curly haired man’s mouth fell open in disbelief as his eyes widened, “What?  I didn’t say that?”

The dark-haired man laughed lightly as he placed his hand on his acquaintances knee, “A deflected question that doesn’t even refute the statement.  Yeah, you did.  And to make you feel better about it, my name is Clyde.”

The curly haired man replied, “Clyde.  I’m Isaac.  Does your pack live in Beacon Hills?”

Clyde lowly chuckled, “No.”  He slowly slid his hand up as he looked up into Isaac’s eyes. 

Isaac weakly cleared his throat as he felt the warm touch of this veritable stranger invading his personal space.  He asked, “Oh.  Are you new to Beacon Hills?  If you need me to, I can introduce you to the alpha that protects this territory.”

Clyde shook his head, “No need Isaac.  They already know me.  You seemed real concerned about my well-being.  It’s cute.  Kind of like how you are puppy cute.”

Isaac growled as he leaned forward and flashed his fangs as a sign of strength.  Clyde’s eyes widened, briefly, before he laughed hard, “That’s adorable puppy.  Before you start with twenty questions, again, just do what you should’ve done already and read my scent.”

Isaac leaned forward and inhaled the scent of the confusing and infuriating, yet attractive man.  He picked up on the loneliness, the long time spent on the road, the confusion and the dread.  Isaac whispered, “You’re an omega?”

Clyde nodded his head, “Thank you.  It took you long enough.”

Isaac argued back, “What?  I’m not that good at picking apart scents and reading signals.”

Clyde raised an eyebrow and asked, “How long ago were you bit?”

Isaac’s anger rose a little as he responded, “Around twelve years.  How did you know that I am a bitten wolf?”

Clyde rolled his eyes and matter-of-factly responded, “You smell like your pack and you are wearing very tight, constricting clothes.  Ergo, your pack is probably all bitten wolves since I don’t see fur on your clothes and you clearly don’t shift full wolf often.” 

Clyde mischievously grinned for a moment before he lightly inquired, “You can full shift, right?”

Isaac sighed and shook his head, “No.”  He thought for a moment before he asked, “How do you know all this?  You’re an omega but for how long?”

Clyde thought for a moment, “I’ve been an omega for around twenty years.  I briefly had a pack in my teens, but it didn’t work out.”

Isaac’s eyes widened in disbelief, “How?  Omegas don’t last long on their own.”

Clyde wore a toothy grin, “Let’s just say I don’t follow the norms.  Are you done asking questions?  I’d like to get to the part just before one of us sneaks out of the motel room.”

Isaac gasped as the door to the kitchen opened and Clyde quickly removed his hand and faced his coffee.  The waitress walked over with a plate of curly fries and set them in front of him.  He was lost for words for a moment when she asked, “Can I get anything else for you?”

Isaac slowly shook his head as Clyde lowly whispered, so low that only supernatural hearing could hear it, “A to go box so I can distract you from why you came back to Beacon Hills.”

As the waitress turned to walk away, Isaac almost childishly responded, “Actually.  Can I get these to go?”

The waitress sighed and walked towards the back as Clyde glanced over with a smug grin, “Good choice.”

She returned quickly with a large white Styrofoam container and set it down next to Isaac.  Clyde reached into his pocket and handed her a bill.  He emotionlessly remarked, “For both.”

She looked at the hundred-dollar bill and her eyes widened, “We don’t have change for this.”

Clyde smirked, “Then I guess you’ll just have to keep the change then.”

She gasped as he stood up and looked to Isaac who dumped the fries into the container.  “Come on Isaac, the rest of the morning awaits.”

Isaac stood up and followed Clyde as he walked out the front door.  When he stepped outside, Clyde pulled a pack of Marlboro reds and a zippo out of his jacket.  He put one in his mouth and sparked the zippo, lighting the cigarette.  He took a long drag before he looked back to Isaac, “You’re Isaac Lahey, aren’t you?”

Isaac responded as he eyed the cigarette, “Yeah.  How’d you know that?”

Clyde took a long pull from the cigarette, “Your dad was the captain of the high school swim team.  I remember you from elementary school.  You sure grew up in every good way.”

Isaac stepped up next to Clyde and said, “You went to school with me?”

Clyde grinned as he flicked the ashes from the cigarette, “Yeah.  I doubt you remember me though.  Let’s just say I tended to blend into the background.”

Clyde started to walk towards a motorcycle as Isaac walked with him, “Where do you want to take this conversation?  Or did you just want me to pay for your food?”

Isaac looked at the motorcycle and then over to his beat-up truck, “You really expect me to just follow you to a sleazy motel?”

Clyde looked to Isaac and grinned, “That’s exactly what you will do.”  The dark-haired man put on his helmet and started up the motorcycle.  Isaac quickly ran to his truck and jumped in.  He quickly started it up and pursued the motorcycle as Clyde drove away.  They barely made it into Beacon Hills when Clyde pulled into the parking lot of a dump of a motel.  There were a few vehicles parked there and the office was had a dim light.

Clyde pulled the bike into a parking spot on the desolate side of the motel and turned it off.  He grinned as he saw the truck pull into the parking lot.  He climbed off the bike and walked to the stairs.  He made it to the second floor of the wrap around motel when Isaac stepped out of the truck.  He pulled off his helmet and looked to the wolf.  His voice carried the energy of his grin as he yelled, “Enjoying the chase?”

Isaac looked up at the dark-haired man and grinned as he ran up the stairs as he chased after him.  Clyde barely got the door unlocked and opened before Isaac was on him and pushed him into the room.  Clyde’s helmet tumbled to the floor as he stumbled backwards before his leg clipped the bed and he fell.  His butt barely hit the bed before Isaac’s hands caught him and as the curly haired man pulled him into a sloppy, passionate kiss.  Initially, Isaac dominated the kiss but as they deepened it, Clyde pushed back and took control.  He forced himself into the alpha’s mouth where their tongues met.  After several moments, Clyde pulled away and the golden orbs connected with the crimson ones.

Clyde smugly grinned, which was accentuated by his red, puffy lips, “I take it you like the chase, Isaac.”

As the words hung in the air, Isaac maintained his dominant position but after a brief moment, he innocently and nervously laughed, “It’s hot.”

Clyde pushed the alpha back as he stood up, the same grin widening, “Hot?  You haven’t seen that yet.”

Isaac began to react but stopped as Clyde grabbed the alpha’s hand and threw him to the bed.  Clyde tossed off his leather jacket and pulled off his bloody, baggy, white t shirt.  When he tossed it to the floor he watched Isaac’s eyes.  The wolf drank in the sight of Clyde’s chiseled and ripped torso.  The dark-haired man could’ve sworn the wolf was counting his abs as the red orbs stayed glued to his nicely tanned but scarred torso as the dark-haired man gyrated his hips and closed the distance between the two.

Isaac asked, his voice husky with lust, “How’d you get these scars?”

Clyde stopped dancing and raised an eyebrow, “Really?  That’s your question?  How about bar fights are pretty normal for me and my work isn’t much better.”

Clyde unstrapped his riding boots while Isaac nodded and probed further, “What do you do for work?” 

Clyde groaned and tossed a boot at the still cracked door, closing it as it engaged the automatic lock.  “Are you kidding me Wolfy?  I teased you up here to fuck, not interview me.”

Clyde walked away from Isaac and reached into his pockets, placing his wallet, cell, and keys on the nightstand as the wolf responded, “Sorry.  I just saw the scars and thought about what could scar a wolf.”

Clyde sighed as he walked back in front of the wolf and unfastened his belt and slid his pants to the floor.  Isaac swallowed difficultly as he saw the tanned muscular legs that hid behind the baggy jeans.  His eyes travelled over those scars as well.  Clyde responded, “I know you’ve dealt with hunters.  Some of the things they use scar us.  I figured as an alpha of a pack, you’d know that.”  Clyde’s words carried a bit of a bite with his last comment.

Isaac stood up and nervously responded, “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.  I should probably just head into town.”

Clyde smirked as he looked to the motel clock, “You have somewhere you need to be at 2:37 in the morning but not something so serious to stop you from getting curly fries.”

Isaac weighed the other wolf’s logic and replied, “Well not exactly but I don’t know you.”

Clyde rolled his eyes shook his head, “Fine.  Whatever you want Isaac Lahey.  But you should know you’ve got a spot on your shirt.”

Isaac looked to his shirt as he pulled it away from his body, “Where?”

Clyde mischievously grinned as he extended a claw on his pointer finger and clawed a line down the front of the shirt.  With Isaac’s tension on the fabric, it split open as it exposed his well-defined cream-colored torso.  Clyde remarked, “Oops.  My mistake.”

Isaac looked at the fabric and then to Clyde, who licked his lips as he eyed the alpha’s built chest.  Isaac could smell his arousal, but anger flooded his veins as he growled, “What the fuck?”

Clyde’s golds met Isaac’s reds as he growled back, “Exactly.  What are you so worried about?  Or is that your only shirt?  If it is, you can have one of mine, but they might actually fit since I don’t buy my clothes from baby Gap.”

Isaac stepped forward and pushed Clyde into the wall.  Clyde rebounded quickly and threw Isaac onto the bed.  Isaac’s body lay prone for a second longer than he meant, and Clyde flew on top of him, straddling his waist.  Isaac could feel and smell Clyde’s arousal as he struggled against the smaller man’s grip.  He felt his anger shift and the contest of mating between the wolves had already begun.

Clyde stared into Isaac’s eyes and the moment the wolf’s feelings shifted, he threw his fanged mouth forward and their mouths clashed in an aggressive kiss.  Clyde yanked away Isaac’s fragment of a shirt and his hands eagerly shifted to the taller wolf’s belt and pants.  They fought for dominance in the kiss as Isaac arched his back so Clyde could slide the tight jeans down to his knees. 

Isaac brought his hand around to the back of Clyde’s head, but the smaller wolf pulled away when he felt the pressure.  Isaac looked confused shortly before Clyde dove into the area between the shoulder and neck of the pale wolf.  The dark-haired man littered it with kisses as he rubbed his face against it. 

Isaac trembled as he said, “You’re scenting me.  I only let my pack do that.”

Clyde leaned back, his smug grin returned, “Doesn’t seem like you are fighting it too much, Big Bad Alpha.”

Isaac growled and snarled his teeth as Clyde ignored him and returned to the tender part of the alpha’s neck, around his ear.  Isaac rolled his head to the side as he breathlessly moaned, “Fuck me.”

Clyde whispered, his moist hot words vibrated against the alpha’s ear, “Oh, I intend to.  Thoroughly.”  As the smaller wolf finished speaking, he nipped at the alpha’s ears and grinded his hard, clothed cock against the alpha’s. 

Isaac moaned loudly as he grinded up against the smaller wolf.  He could feel the heat but also how both men had already soaked through their underwear.  Isaac pleaded, “Can we just skip the foreplay and fuck already?”

Clyde leaned back and shrugged, “I don’t know.  I thought you’d enjoy this more.”

Isaac’s face was completely flushed, and his breathing was rapid as the man continued to grind their cocks together, “Maybe I don’t want you to make love to me.  Maybe I just want a dirty fuck.”

There was a glint in Clyde’s golden eyes as his mischievous grin reappeared, “If we don’t take it slow, it’ll hurt.”

Isaac growled, “I’ll heal.”

Clyde laughed as he slid off the alpha and opened the top drawer of the nightstand.  He ordered, “Take off your pants.”

Isaac obediently slid his pants and underwear to the floor.  He retrieved his cell and set it on the nightstand on the opposite side.  Clyde glanced back over, a bottle of lube in hand, as he slid his underwear off.  He took in the sight of the pale man’s body as he popped the bottle cap and poured some on his cock.  As he stroked it he said, “So you are sure you don’t want me to help prepare you?” 

Isaac growled, “I’m good.”

Clyde nodded and ordered in a husky voice, “Turn over.”

Isaac rolled himself over and got to his hands and knees.  Before he realized the movement, he felt the cool slickness of the lube against his hole.  He swallowed difficultly as he realized this might hurt a bit more than he thought.  When he felt the size of Clyde’s thick blunt head against his hole, he regretted not looking and feeling before he demanded.

Fiery pain shot through the alpha which forced him to growl as Clyde thrust himself in and completely bottomed out on his first push.  Isaac gasped deeply and had to remind himself to breath.  He weakly released, “Fuck” as he felt the unusual sensation of pain being leeched.  The dark-haired man said, “I knew it would hurt.  Let me know when you are good.”

Isaac growled, “Fuck me already.”

Clyde deeply laughed as he pulled almost completely out and slammed it back in.  He repeated this slow, long pace as Isaac’s pain subsided.  After a couple of minutes, the alpha grew accustom to the thick fullness and began to slam his ass back onto the cock that tried to impale him.  As Isaac pushed back more, Clyde increased his pace.  The loud slapping of skin, the dirty moans and fleeting expletives filled the hotel room.  Clyde relentlessly pounded the alpha’s hole and kept grazing his prostate which had the taller wolf seeing stars. 

The pressure continued to build as Isaac moaned, “Harder.  Fuck me as hard as you can.”  Clyde growled, and Isaac felt the sharp pain of claws tearing into his hips.  Isaac involuntarily tightened up from the pain which caused Clyde’s body to vibrate as he growled.  Isaac panted as the pain and pleasure began to redefine themselves.

After another minute, Clyde’s movements became more erratic as he moaned, “I’m getting close.”

Isaac growled, completely wolfed out, “Harder.”  Almost as soon as he said that, he could feel the pressure increase inside of him.  Clyde powerfully slammed into the alpha but it felt like he was getting even harder.  The alpha’s muscles stretched around this new hardness, but he felt a slight burn as it grew thicker.  By the third time the thickness around the base of the omega’s cock popped out, Isaac’s eyes widened, “You have a knot?!?”

Clyde’s claws dug into the alpha’s hips deeper as he thrust in which caused his muscles to put a vice like grip around the knot.  Clyde’s chest rumbled as his knot locked them into place and he continued to pound Isaac’s prostate with short, powerful thrusts.  The girth and fullness with his battered prostate singing caused the release to come to the alpha.  His mind went blank as his senses focused to a refined point and the electricity of the orgasm caused his body to shiver and convulse.  He moaned loudly as the omega pulled them down onto the bed and he felt the hot seed fill him as he spilled across the bed.

After a few moments, he still felt the aftershocks, the omega still firmly locked inside him.  Isaac slowly came to his senses, his mind enjoying the brief reset as he felt more hot seed spurt inside him.  He looked back as the omega placed gentle kisses on his back, “You lied.”

Clyde met the gaze, “About what?”

Isaac growled, “Only born wolves have knots.”

Clyde grinned, “That’s not true.  Your ass proves that right now.”

Isaac growled as his cell began to ring.  He looked at it before looking back to Clyde, “Can I answer that?”

Clyde laughed, “I don’t care.  We are going to be stuck like this for at least half an hour so don’t expect privacy.”

Isaac huffed as the two men scooted towards the nightstand and the alpha answered the phone.

The voice on the other end of the phone sounded downtrodden and beaten up by life.  The once vibrant young True Alpha sounded more like a defeated man as he said, “Isaac, I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

Isaac nervously laughed as Clyde reached around the taller wolf and began to stroke his thick, pink cock, “No, I’m up.”

“The doctors aren’t holding out much hope.  I just hate seeing her like this.”

Isaac hated the grin he felt against his back as the man stroked him back hard as he talked to his old friend, “Yeah.  Maybe things might get better.  We can’t lose hope, right?”

“Dad- I mean Chris thinks you should stop by the hospital when you get into town.  Do you know when you’ll make it?”

Isaac bit his lip as the omega stroked him faster.  His ass clenched around the knot.  Clyde gently thrusted the knot in the alpha, hitting the prostate each time.  Isaac almost moaned, “Yeah, I’ll be there by 10 or 11.  I’m just tied up at the moment.”

Clyde giggled softly from the comment as Scott responded, “I can understand.”

Isaac fought back another soft moan as the phone line hung with an uncomfortable silence.  After another moment Scott asked, “Who is with you Isaac?”

Isaac swallowed audibly as he responded, “This guy we grew up with.  He’s an omega but seems pretty cool.  We met outside of town.  His name is Clyde, do you know a Clyde?”

Scott laughed a little, “No but I am glad you aren’t alone with this tonight.  Tell Clyde I said Hi.”

Isaac looked back to Clyde but before he could speak, Clyde responded, “Hi Scott.  It’s different to hear your voice again.”

The phone line went silent for a moment and Isaac hissed as the heat pooled in his gut.  His impending orgasm announced itself as he shook against the hard, thick knot.

“Isaac.  His name isn’t Clyde.”

Isaac shook with surprise and through his pleasure as he mumbled, “What?”

Before Scott could speak, the waves of pleasure poured over the alpha and once again he made a mess on the bed.

“His name is Theo, Theo Raeken.”

Isaac dropped the phone and looked back to Clyde, “You’re Theo?”

Theo smugly grinned, “Well, you found out my lie.  To be fair though, that was the only lie.”

Isaac growled as Scott argued, “Isaac.  Don’t do anything crazy.”

Isaac grabbed the phone and said, “I’m going to have a talk with Mr. Raeken.  I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“See you soon.”

Isaac hung up the phone and glared at the chimera as he grinned at the alpha, “Why did you lie to me?”

Theo raised an eyebrow and stated, “Would we have fucked if you knew who I was?”

Isaac argued, “No.”

Theo retorted with equal enthusiasm, “Exactly.  You bumped into me at the diner and the rest is history.”

“Is this some ridiculous plan of yours?”

Theo rolled his eyes as another aftershock travelled through him. He sarcastically replied, “Really?  My plan was to be incredibly vulnerable to an alpha wolf by sticking my cock up his ass.  You’ve got me Isaac.”

Isaac pulled himself forward which caused Theo to groan in pain, “Why are you back in Beacon Hills?”

Theo scooted forward and said, “Fuck, don’t tear my dick off.  I’m back for a similar reason you are.  You know what happened wasn’t an accident right?”

Isaac gasped, “What?”

Theo shook his head, “Someone did this to Melissa.  That’s why I was called to come back.”

Isaac argued, “Who would call you?”

Theo argued back, “Two people actually.  Stiles called for the best tracker the Calaveras have, which is your truly and Lydia called me personally to come back.”

“What?”

Theo replied, “You are going back to help Scott and Chris through this.  I am going back to end whoever caused this.”

Isaac spat, “You know Scott wouldn’t stand for killing anyone.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “No shit.  But that’s why Scott didn’t call me.  Don’t think everyone in the old pack still holds that ideal.”

Isaac interrogated, “Why would Lydia call you?  Also, why are you working for the Calaveras?”

Theo laughed darkly, “That’s easy.  Lydia called me because if the problem isn’t dealt with, more people will die.  And I’ve worked with the Calaveras since I left Beacon Hills.  They wanted someone who had nothing to lose to tear into the batshit crazy hunters that still follow Monroe.  So, I became their eyes, ears, and claws.  It doesn’t hurt that they pay me well.”

Isaac thought for a moment, “Wait, the bar fight tonight.”

Theo sighed as the alpha put the pieces together, “Yeah.  It didn’t happen exactly like I said but I was stabbed by a hunter at that biker bar tonight.  I just might’ve been roughing him up for information beforehand.”

Isaac sighed and barely moaned, “Fuck.  I didn’t know it was this serious.”  He collected himself, “Still, why lie to me?”

Theo chuckled, “You’ve got a nice ass and if there is one thing I have learned over the past decade, take your pleasure where you can because nothing is promised.”

They laid in bed for a while before Theo’s knot went down and he slipped out of the alpha.  The chimera rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.  Isaac heard the sink and said, “I should probably go.”

Theo stepped back into the room with a wet washcloth and tossed it to the alpha.  He held another one and cleaned himself, “Not yet you aren’t.  I’m going to teach you something before you leave.”

Isaac wiped himself clean and demanded, “What can you teach me?”

Theo grinned, “You’ve been a wolf for over a decade and can’t fully shift.  That ends tonight.”

Isaac rolled his eyes, “Only born wolves can.”

Theo shook his head, “Bullshit.  But if I am wrong, what do you have to lose?”

Isaac thought for a moment, “I guess nothing.”

Theo grinned, “Good thing we are already naked.”


	2. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo meets the Dunbar Family. Isaac meets up with Chris and Scott. The core of the pack meets at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little excited on writing the domesticity of this scene and just dove in. I hope you enjoy and comments and kudos appreciated.

Black and White

 

 

Several hours had passed since the phone call and the sun had already risen for the morning.  Theo laid on the hotel bed with a large white wolf next to him.  He stroked the fur gently as he said, “I told you.  All it takes is a shift in perspective.  Your strength as an alpha didn’t hurt and your mastery of the wolf within made this doable, at least doable in the few hours we worked at it.”

The white wolf looked to the chimera in confusion but leaned forward and licked his hand.  Theo grinned, “Now, I think it’s time you shifted back so you can meet up with Scott and Chris.”

The wolf huffed before he began to shift.  The fur receded, and his bones and joints popped and contorted until he was in his human form again.  Isaac let out a whimper as he took a deep breath, “Does it always hurt like that?”

Theo shook his head, “No, first time is always the worst.  It hurts less and less until you don’t even notice the pain.”

Isaac looked to the chimera’s face and noticed the dark-haired man was staring off as he asked, “How did you learn to do that?  You said you were an omega and from what Scott told me, you were made this way outside of the bite, so who taught you?”

Theo smirked as he looked to the taller alpha, who was naked, laying against his naked body, “You sure ask a lot of questions.  It would be easier if you just accepted what is.”

Isaac’s anger rose as he replied, “If I did that then I wouldn’t have given you the chance to teach me this.  From what I’ve heard, you are one of the most dangerous and least trustworthy foes that the McCall pack has ever dealt with.”

Theo thought for a moment, his face slacked to more of a neutral expression before the smirk returned, “Well, what they told you is entirely true.  I’m not a nice guy, I’m certainly not a good guy, and I don’t do things “for the good of the pack”.”

Isaac sat up and assessed the chimera, “But you just taught me how to full shift and seemingly for no reason.”

Theo smugly grinned, “No reason?  You didn’t rip my dick off and you let me mount you, knot you, and fuck you into this shitty mattress.  Sounds like a good enough reason to help you out.  It doesn’t hurt that you have a nice ass.”  The chimera reached under the wolf and squeezed the firm flesh of his left cheek.

Isaac’s face shaded to a dark red as he looked confused, “You did that because you got laid?”

Theo laughed harshly, “Yeah.  You’re cute.  But don’t go getting any ideas about me wanting to join a pack or needing comraderie or any bullshit like that.  I am still a lone wolf and I like it that way.”

Somehow the pale man’s face found a way to redden even more, “You don’t sound like the stories.”

Theo rolled his eyes before he looked to the wall next to the tv stand, “No shit Wolfy.  I’ve mellowed since going to hell and coming back and not to mention spending the majority of the last decade trekking through the various armpits of the world.”  His eyes slowly travelled back to the alpha’s and saw that the blues were still locked on his face.  He blushed slightly as he said, “Quit staring at me.  We have to get out of bed and clean up, that is unless you want me to tie you up again.”

A glint past the alpha’s eyes for a moment before he stood up, “That sounds like fun, but I didn’t come back just to get laid.”  He walked towards the bathroom as Theo casually remarked, “Your loss.”

Isaac laughed as he stepped into the bathroom and hopped into the shower.  He enjoyed the hot water as it pelted his body and soothed the burn from his muscles from the shift.  He found his mind wander back to the mysterious chimera who sat in the other room.  He grinned to himself as he lathered up and showered away the filth from his trip and from his earlier activities.  When he stepped out of the shower, he yelled, “Water’s good if you want to take a shower.”

He waited for a moment before he listened for a heartbeat.  He didn’t hear another one and heard his phone notification go off.  After quickly drying off, he stepped back into the room.  The chimera’s stuff was gone, and his scent had already begun to fade.  He sighed as he walked over to his phone.  The text was from a number he didn’t recognize.

**Send me a message if you get bored Wolfy.** :)

Isaac’s blank expression grew to a wide smile as he found his clothes and got dressed to meet up with Scott.

 

Liam scratched his short cropped but wild, dirty blonde beard as he looked to the clock on his desk which read 8:34 AM.  He released a yawn as he stared at the various stacks of paper on his desk, a small one of graded papers with a large stack still needing to be graded.  He laughed a little as heard movement downstairs and smelled the bacon, eggs, and sausage that cooked.  He could hear the laughter of his son and the garbled talking.

The wolf stood up and straightened his old lacrosse training shirt that once seemed baggy on his frame but now bulged towards the bottom.  He made sure to synch the drawstring on his faded pajama bottoms as he slid his feet into his fuzzy wool slippers.  He slowly walked out of the office and down to the kitchen.  As he walked down the stairs, he heard a motorcycle ride down the street but gave it no mind.  He slowly walked into the kitchen and the tiny, blonde headed, fair skinned ball of energy ran over to him. 

The boy jumped towards his chest and screamed, “Daddy!” as the wolf caught and hugged him tight.  Liam smiled and said, “Good morning to you too, Lindsey.”  He held the boy for a moment before he set him down and looked over to his wife.  Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and hung loose like her long carnation pink house coat.  The pink brought out her fair skin and gentle curves of her slender body.  She glanced over, her hair gently tumbling over her shoulder as she smiled at her husband.  Her deep green eyes met his blues as she quietly said, “Good Morning, honey.”

Liam grinned as he walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, just above the obvious baby bump and held her, “Good Morning.  How did you sleep?  Did she wake you up much last night?”

She turned slightly and kissed her husband as Lindsey overly dramatically gagged, “Ewww.  Mom and Dad, you aren’t supposed to kiss, it’s gross.”

Liam softly smiled as he pulled away from his wife and looked to his son, “Son, one day you are going to find someone that you want to hold and kiss all the time and then you won’t think it’s gross anymore.”

Lindsey squinted his clear blue eyes as he stuck out his tongue at his father.  Liam responded, “Now, have you washed up for breakfast young man?”

Lindsey nervously looked to the floor, “No.”

Liam nodded, “Then go wash up young man.”  Lindsey darted off to the bathroom as Liam’s wife kissed his cheek and said, “I poured you a cup.  I made it just the way you like.”

Liam kissed her again before he grabbed his cup of coffee.  “You spoil me, Crystal.”

Crystal whimsically smiled as she shrugged, “Some one has to.  Plus, it doesn’t hurt that I love the smell of coffee right now.  I just wish I could have some.”  She continued to cook breakfast as Liam chuckled, “It’s only a couple of months, right?”

Crystal looked back at Liam, “Says the man that has never been pregnant.”

Liam laughed before he heard the doorbell.  He commented, “Who could that be, this early?”

Crystal responded, “Scott maybe?”

Liam shook his head as he walked to the door, “I don’t think so.  I’m going to see him later today.”

Crystal groaned, “If it’s the people from the church, tell them that today is not the day and tomorrow isn’t looking much better.”

Liam laughed as he reached the door and opened it.

His smile faded as he doubted his eyes and what they saw.  The taller, dark-haired chimera stood in front of him.  His face, cleanly shaved sporting a beaten up black leather jacket, a blood stained white t shirt, dusty and worn jeans and travelled black biker boots.  His blues met the greys.  He wore his usual smug grin.

Liam weakly whispered, “Theo?”

The grin widened, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost Little Wolf.”

The coffee cup fell from the wolf’s hand and spilled its dark contents across the floor as the cup broke and sent thick white shards of glass everywhere.

Liam stood in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth open as Theo commented, “I like the beard.  It suits you.”

Liam recognized the scent and acknowledged the heartbeat of the man in front of him, but his mind refused to allow him to move past this point.  Crystal called out from the kitchen, “Liam, who is it?”

Liam whispered again, “Theo?”

Theo nodded as he continued to grin, “Yeah, Little Wolf.  It’s me.  Can we maybe step inside before your neighbors begin to wonder- “Liam interrupted the chimera as he launched himself towards the taller man, his slippers flying off his feet as he hugged him.  Taken a little by surprise, Theo hugged the beta back.  Liam pulled him inside as Crystal stepped into the living room.

Liam yelled out as he stepped on a sharp piece of glass and stumbled with Theo into the living room.  Crystal’s eyes widened as she saw the chimera, “Oh my god, Theo?”

Theo stumbled away from Liam’s hug, as the beta tried to pull the piece of glass from his foot, only to be nearly tackled by Mrs. Dunbar.  Theo caught the woman and hugged her, “I didn’t expect this kind of reunion.  I kind of thought Liam was going to break my nose again.”

Theo and Crystal laughed as Liam looked at the chimera, still in disbelief.  Lindsey ran out of the bathroom and saw the three adults and eyed Theo, “Dad, who is that?”

Liam looked to his son and said, “This is your uncle Theo, just like you have uncle Scott and uncle Stiles.”

Lindsey assessed Theo as he narrowed his eyes, which briefly flashed gold.  That caused Theo’s eyes to flash gold and the young boy said, “He’s hurt dad.”

Liam looked to Theo and the chimera said, “That’s old.  I’m fine, I just couldn’t get changed before I came here.”

Crystal stepped back from the chimera and saw the blood from the stab wound on the shirt and gasped, “Are you alright?”

Theo nodded as he sniffed the air, “I am but if someone doesn’t take the bacon off the burner, it won’t be.”

Crystal darted back into the kitchen as Liam guided the chimera and his son into the kitchen.  He practical forced Theo into a seat before he grabbed the paper towels and went back to the broken coffee mug.  Lindsey sat down next to Theo and smiled, “I didn’t know I had an uncle Theo.  And you’re just like me and daddy.”

Theo looked to Lindsey and smiled as Crystal plated the breakfast food, making sure to grab another plate.  He said, “Yeah.  I’m just like you and daddy.  I don’t know your name.  What is it?”

Lindsey proudly responded, “Lindsey Everett Alexander Dunbar.”

Theo’s mouth twitched into a grin, “Lindsey?”

Crystal commented as she set the plates at the table, “Yes, Theo.”  She looked to Lindsey, “This is the uncle you are named after.”

Theo gasped in surprise as he looked at the littlest wolf and Lindsey looked up to the chimera, “Cool.  Are you going to teach me to ride a motorcycle?”

Liam walked into the kitchen and tossed the glass fragments away as he said, “Maybe when you are older.”  He looked to Theo, “What do you expect?  You are kind of a big reason we got together.”

Crystal grabbed the utensils and filled a glass of orange juice for everyone while Liam fixed a cup of coffee for himself and Theo.  They sat down at the table and Liam looked to Theo, “How long will you be in town?”

Theo ate a bite of eggs and sausage before he responded, “I’m here for work so I don’t exactly know.  Special request.”

Liam took a sip of his coffee as he narrowed his eyes briefly, “Is this something that Scott should be told about?”

Theo nodded slowly, “Yeah but I need to talk to him, Lydia, and Stiles so let’s just say I am not looking forward to that.”

Lindsey interrupted, “Why not uncle Theo?  Uncle Scott, Uncle Stiles, and Aunt Lydia are really nice.”

Theo glanced to his namesake and said, “Lindsey, I did some things that made Uncle Scott, Uncle Stiles, and Aunt Lydia mad in the past and I don’t know if they are going to want to see me.”

Lindsey thought for a moment, “Did you lose their basketball like Darren lost mine?”

Liam and Crystal smiled as Theo answered, “Kind of, but a lot worse than that.”

Lindsey said, “Oh” before going back to eating his food.

Theo looked to Crystal and Liam, “How is Lindsey handling things?”

Liam and Crystal looked to each other before she responded, “He has difficulties controlling it sometimes, but we have friends that look out for him.”

Theo nodded, “No shifting in class then?”

Liam shook his head, “Thankfully not.  I’m just glad he didn’t get my anger.”

Theo quipped, “And yet you are an educator.”

Crystal laughed, “That’s different though. Li has the patience of a saint when teaching and working with kids.”

Theo looked impressed as he looked to Liam, “That’s awesome.  I’m glad you found your calling.”

Theo and Liam finished their breakfast and Liam looked to his wife, “Honey, do you mind if Theo and I step outside for a few moments?”

Crystal shook her head, “Not at all honey.  I’m going to get Lindsey cleaned up so he’ll be ready for his sleepover.”

Lindsey cheered as he darted from the table towards the stairs.  Theo and Liam stood up, making sure to grab their cups of coffee, and Liam yelled, “No running up those stairs young man.”

They both heard a faint, “Yes sir.”

They chuckled as they stepped out into the backyard.  Their fenced in backyard was mostly in order with a treehouse in the far corner and a trampoline near the middle of the yard.  There was a box of toys near the house with several bikes leaned against it. 

Theo walked to the end of the paved section as Liam closed the door and asked, “Why do you smell like Isaac?”  His voice was inquisitive but upbeat.

Theo looked back and wore a shit-eating grin, “Well, I got the chance to meet him last night.”

Liam laughed as he took a sip of his coffee, “In the biblical sense I take it.”

Theo took a sip and laughed, “I still smell like him badly, don’t I?”

Liam nodded and commented, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Crystal could tell.”

Theo pulled out a cigarette and lit it before he responded, “I meant to take a shower, but he took the first one.  I couldn’t sneak away if he was waiting for me.”

Liam shook his head, “You never change.”

Theo smirked at the Little Wolf, “And yet you do.  Married life seems to be treating you well.”

Liam stepped up to Theo and glanced back to the house before he stole his cigarette and took a pull before handing it back, “Yeah.  I love it.  I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I thought about our time together and what could’ve been.”

Theo raised an eyebrow at the man that used to be his Little Wolf, “I would’ve ditched you in Tijuana.  It wouldn’t have been pretty.  You would’ve cried.  It would’ve been a real ugly cry.”

Liam punched Theo in the shoulder and the chimera groaned, “Ow.  You’re still strong.”

Liam replied, “And you’re still an asshole.”

Theo laughed to himself, “Maybe.”  After a few silent moments and several sips of coffee, Theo stated, “You know, when I set you two up, I never thought you would go the distance.  Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s awesome, I just expecting things to go like they usually go with me involved.”

Liam smirked, “You expected us to crash and burn?”

Theo shrugged and finished his cigarette, “That’s putting it harsh but yeah.”

Liam finished his coffee, “We came close a couple of times but each time I just kept finding the reason I love her.”

Theo finished his coffee, “That sounds really sappy Dunbar.”

Liam laughed, “And you are really a prick, Raeken.”

The two men laughed as the door back to the house flew open and a freshly cleaned and clothed Lindsey ran out and yanked at Liam’s hand, “Dad, dad, dad.”

Liam looked to his son, “Yes, Lindsey.”

Lindsey eagerly looked to Theo and back to his dad, “Is it true that Uncle Theo can shift into a wolf?”

Liam looked to Theo, “You know where this is going.”

Theo knelt and looked Lindsey in the eye, “It’s true Littlest Wolf.”

Lindsey looked to Theo and then to his dad, shyly back to Theo and finally back to his dad, “Dad, can you ask him to show me?”

Liam looked to his son and chuckled, “You have to ask Uncle Theo.”

Theo laughed a little as he looked to Liam and put on a serious face when Lindsey looked back at him, “Um, Mister Uncle Theo.  Would you please show me how to shift into a wolf?”

Theo smiled, “It would be my pleasure.”

Liam looked back to see Crystal watching the boys with a gentle smile.  He mouthed, “I love you” as Theo stepped into the grass of the yard and kicked off his boots.

Theo tossed his jacket aside and ripped off the bloody and beaten up t shirt.  When he pulled off his belt he looked back to the Dunbar family.  He noticed Liam and Crystal’s expressions as they admired his body before he saw Lindsey looking at him in awe for a different reason.

He knelt to be eye level with Lindsey and said, “Are you ready?”

Lindsey nodded.  Theo’s eyes flashed golden as he shifted his body.  In just a few seconds, he stepped out of his remain clothes as a large black wolf.  He walked over to Lindsey and sniffed his neck before he leaned down and licked his hand.

Lindsey’s eyes were wide as he whispered, “Awesome.”

Liam walked over to his wife and said, “I think we know what Lindsey is going to ask next.”

Crystal nodded, her eyes still firmly locked on the large black wolf which gently nudged the young boy to run and play, “Do you think he should or Lindsey will be able to?”

Liam shrugged, “Theo taught me all those years ago.  It took most of the summer to learn but I eventually got the hang of it.”

Crystal looked to her husband, “Wait, you can shift into a wolf?”

Liam nodded, “What do you think I did those late nights when I wanted to go for a run?”

She thought for a moment, “Oh.  I’ve just never seen you do it.”

Liam shrugged, “It hurts a lot more than you would think.  Theo’s just done it so much and is in considerably better shape than I am, so it doesn’t bother him.  I can do it for you later, if you want.”

She leaned into him and kissed the tip of his nose, “After you finish grading papers.”

Liam laughed, and she gave him a stern look, “Oh, and if you sneak one more smoke from Theo, you boys will share the couch tonight.”

Liam looked to the ground, defeated, “Yes ma’am.”

 

Isaac made it to the hospital in the afternoon after spending most of the day with Chris.  Chris took Isaac by the compounds in Beacon Hills and brought him up to speed on the family efforts to deal with rogue supernatural and hunter efforts.  The alpha didn’t realize how much was going on in the relatively sleepy town but by the end of it, he figured his pack might actually be safer in their territory near Vegas.

When he stepped into Beacon Hills Memorial, he instantly felt a different vibe.  The structure itself hadn’t changed but the people and the smells seemed different.  Chris commented, “I hope you can convince Scott to go home and get some rest or maybe just eat something.  He’s been here around the clock since Melissa was admitted.”

Isaac nodded, “I’ll see what I can do.”

The two men walked to the elevator and rode it in silence until they reached the floor.  When they stepped out of the elevator, Isaac saw the room.  He walked over to it but before he could reach the door, it opened, and Scott ran to him and embraced him.  Tears were in the True Alpha’s eyes as he said, “I’m glad you’re here Isaac.  It’s been too long.”

Isaac hugged Scott back with equal intensity, “I’ve missed you too Scott.”

Isaac didn’t notice the two other figures that walked out of the room or the fact that Chris stepped into the room to be with his wife.  Stiles commented, “And what does that make us?”

Isaac pulled away from the hug and looked from Scott to Stiles and Lydia.  Scott looked worn down.  His usually toffee colored skin looked ashen and his hair and eyes appeared dull.  There were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and the stubble around his face looked like he hadn’t shaved in days.  Scott’s frame even looked and felt tiny as the man had clearly neglected himself with regards to food and water as well.  He looked to be a shell of his former self.

Stiles on the other hand looked like a stereotypical G man.  His dark hair was slicked back with a pair of Fed shades sitting on top of his head.  His shoulders were broad, and he filled out his dark blue suit well, the complete opposite of the gangly teen he used to be.

Lydia wore a dark black and red suit which caused her fair skin to glow.  Her long red hair was kept in a tight bun on her head.  The years didn’t appear to touch her much, either from her skin or her ability to apply make-up. 

Lydia glared at Stiles, “Not everything is about you, Stiles.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Not this again.”

Lydia continued the remarks, “What again, Stiles?  How you try to make everything about you?”

Stiles returned the glare, “Coming from you that is saying a lot.”

Scott looked to the two and growled, “I am not listening to another argument between you two.”

Isaac gasped, “Wait.”  He looked to Lydia and Stiles, “I thought you two got married a while back.”

Lydia pursed her lips at the new alpha, “Yes, and divorced considerably more recently.”

Stiles looked to Isaac, “Yeah, life happened along the way.”

Lydia grinned viciously, “Life happened alright.  Stiles, why don’t you tell Isaac about his alpha?”

Isaac whisper asked, “Derek?”

Lydia nodded as Stiles groaned, “Do I have to?”

Lydia looked to her ex-husband, “Yes, Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Hale.”

Isaac’s eyes widened, “Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Hale.  You married Derek?”

Stiles flailed his arms, much like he did in high school, “It isn’t even what you think.  I was put in charge of investigating Derek in relation to a case I was working on.  As the evidence began to amount up, I realized that there would be enough to imprison him.  Nothing horrible, just enough infractions, at the right times and places, to build a large case against him.  So maybe the evidence got lost but the problem is I could still testify.  So, I found Derek, explained the situation, and we got married at a courthouse in North Carolina, of all places.  Now my husband is in Canada, dodging further government agency involvement.”

Isaac giggled, “You married Derek, so you couldn’t be made to testify against him.”

Stiles argued back, “Laugh it up, Pup 2.0, at least I didn’t get railed by Theo last night.”

Lydia gasped, and Scott glared at Stiles while Isaac turned red in embarrassment.  The true alpha stated, “I told you to keep your mouth shut about that.”

Isaac looked to Scott, “You told him?”

Stiles interrupted, “No, Scotty had you on speaker phone while I was in the room.  I wonder if that means I should call Theo “Clyde” the next time I see him.”

Almost as if the fates had conspired against Stiles this day, Theo stepped off the elevator with Liam just in time to hear the comments.  The chimera responded, “You could if you want.  That’s my alias during hook ups anyway.  Do you want to hook up Stiles?  Or would that piss off your husband?”

Liam shoved the chimera towards the pack as he commented, “You really don’t change, do you?”

Theo grinned at the Little Wolf, “Nope.  Don’t expect it.”

Scott locked eyes with the chimera and Theo almost instantly looked to the floor in deferment.  He knew he could challenge Scott but given the state of the true alpha, figured it would be best to relent.  Scott asked, “What are you doing back?”

Liam walked around Theo and stood next to his alpha.  Theo looked at the pack before he plastered his smug grin, “I was called back actually.”

Stiles stepped towards the chimera, a bite of rage in his voice, “Now, who would be stupid enough to call you back to Beacon Hills?  I figure you are still like a tick that once you burrow in it takes forever to get rid of you.”

Lydia stepped forward and glared at her ex, “I called him back.  There is something going on and we could use his help.”

Stiles glared at his ex, “You’ve got to be kidding me?  We have plenty of people here and back up on the way.  We don’t need or want Theo.”

Theo stepped towards Stiles wearing a Cheshire grin, “So, Mr. Stilinski-Hale, you are formally stating that my assistance isn’t required?”

Stiles glared at Theo, “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Theo shrugged and said, “Pleasure doing business with you.  Araya is expecting her payment of fifty thousand dollars for the services of the best tracker the Calaveras have.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “Wait!  What?  You work for the Calaveras?  The hunter family Calavera?”

Theo nodded slowly, and Liam couldn’t help but laugh at Stiles’ predicament.

Stiles shot a glare at Liam before looking back to Theo, “Alright.  We still require your services.”

Lydia commented, “I guess the person stupid enough to call Theo back to Beacon Hills is none other than yourself, Stiles.”

While Lydia and Stiles argued, Theo looked to Scott.  He somberly stated, “I know this is far from ideal and I honestly hate the reason I am back but while I am here, if you need anything just ask.”

Scott assessed the chimera’s intentions and slowly nodded, “I just want to know why they called you here.  I don’t mind you being here, at least Beacon Hills is safer with you here.”

Theo nodded and said, “I can’t tell you because of contractual obligation.  I may be a hired arm, but I am not stupid when it comes to payment.  Stiles and Lydia can since both of them admitted to being my employers since I am not allowed to share that information.”

Isaac looked at Theo and couldn’t help but stare in awe.  “You’ve been up here for less than five minutes and you’ve already manipulated your situation with Stiles and Lydia.  I didn’t stand a chance.”

Theo grinned to the alpha, “Nope.  I told you the stories were true.”

Stiles and Lydia stopped arguing for a moment and looked to each other.  Lydia began, “Theo Raeken just- “

Stiles finished, “Manipulated us.  Badly.”

Theo glanced to the former couple and shrugged, “What can I say?  You divided and conquered each other.  All I had to do was show up.”

Theo looked to Isaac and Scott, “I’m going to get back to work, seriously Scott, if you need anything, Isaac has my number.  Lydia and Stiles called me back, but I came back for you too.”

Scott slowly nodded and extended his hand.  Theo took the true alpha’s hand and shook it firmly.  Scott released the grip and Theo turned to walk back towards the elevator.

Isaac turned to Theo and said, “Theo, will I see you later?”

The chimera turned and grinned as he looked back, “Maybe.  Talk to Little Wolf, his family has dibs on me tonight.”

Isaac looked to Liam, who smugly smiled, “That would be a no Isaac.  Personally, I wouldn’t mind but my wife would kill me if she knew I told Theo to spend some time with a guy he just hooked up with instead of family time.  Sorry, Wife beats friend of my alpha.”


	3. Chapter 3- The Secret Squirrel Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets information from his contacts before going to the pack meeting. Isaac helps take Melissa's pain at the hospital.

The Secret Squirrel Box

 

 

Theo sat at a lone table in the wooden, run down, smoke filled “bar” near the edge of town.  He enjoyed his cigarette, as many other patrons did, as he waited for his contact to arrive.  The beer mug in front of him remained full as the chimera knew better than to trust the bartenders at a traditionally pro hunter establishment.  He watched the near empty bar patrons, the two men who played pool, the couple in the booth sharing whispers, the four overly dressed men at the bar doing shots for some office celebration, and the bar tender that kept eyeing the chimera. 

He reflected on the two missions he was presented with.  Stiles wanted the chimera to find Peter since there were sightings that he was in town.  Theo knew there was more to the request than just hunting down the wayward wolf, that Stiles had more tasks for him but was only sharing a bit of information at the time.  Stiles always played with his cards close to his chest, especially with regards to the chimera.  He grumbled to himself as he thought about this task being related to bringing Malia back to town. 

Lydia’s request was far more taxing as she only had feelings of people whose lives hung in the balance.  She knew Melissa’s was one, but Deaton, Morrell, and Hayden’s had come to her as well.  It was vague and didn’t have much of a lead to work with, but he had contacts around the globe and he was meeting with one liaison to find out information on the missing vet.

The two requests didn’t seem connected, but the chimera knew better than to brush them off as coincidences, especially considering that he already knew one request had a huge inaccuracy to it.

A young, dark haired man with deeply tanned skinned wearing a beaten-up denim jacket over an old black t shirt with equally distressed pants approached the table.  Theo didn’t even acknowledge his presence as he blew out a cloud of smoke and the young man stated, in a thick Spanish accent, “The claws of the darkness.”

Theo responded in Spanish, “Caer a la luz de nuestra verdad.”

The young man looked around nervously before he sat down.  He started, “I’ve got some news for you Coy Wolf.”

Theo smirked, “I would hope so.  What did you find, Diego?”

Diego laughed briefly, partially from nerves, partially from the chimera’s response, “Peter Hale has been seen here.”

Theo inquired, “Are you sure?  Could someone be spreading the rumors?”

Diego nodded, “It’s him.  We even have footage of his movements.”

Theo looked to the Calavera with finality in his gaze, “You know that’s impossible.”

Diego nodded again, “I know but that just means that something is happening that involves that wolf’s life.”

Theo nodded, “Anything else?”

Diego grinned, “Do you think I would just bring that?  The vet, he went to Brazil and hasn’t returned.”

Theo smirked in dissatisfaction, “That’s pretty much worthless.”

Diego shook his head, “Not so fast Tip Toe, he went there to visit a tribe in the forest.”

Theo shrugged as he interrupted, “So?  Deaton does that.  Nothing new there.”

Diego continued, “So impatient.  That tribe has been destroyed for over two years now and their lands are now barren and destroyed.  He went on a trip nowhere.  It gets better, he never made it to the outlying towns there.”

Theo sighed before he took another drag, “Which means someone found him first.  Morrell and Romero?”

Diego shrugged, “You can talk to Morrell, she is the guidance counselor for an outreach program for troubled youth in Sun Valley.  We are still tracking Ms. Romero; her sister has transferred several times and they are practically inseparable.”

Theo nodded, “Well, it’s something to work with.  Do we have any Guerreros in town?”

Diego nodded, “A few.”

Theo continued, “Have them watch over Melissa.  I have a feeling whoever put her in the hospital isn’t just aiming for her.”

Diego argued, “Are you sure she is connected?  Everything I’ve found points to her just being sick.  Terminally sick but just illness.”

Theo slowly nodded, “I didn’t even have to step into her room to smell the poison.  A mixture of berserker dust.”  As Diego acknowledged, Theo asked, “What does Araya want me to do while I’m here?”

Diego responded, “For now, complete the mission.  If you encounter any rogue elements, investigate and exterminate.”

Theo mused, “At least my eyes are still golden.”

Diego stood up and Theo followed suit.  The chimera offered his hand and the hunter grabbed his wrist as they shook, “Keep me updated and I’ll do the same.”

Diego grinned as he released, “Later, Tip Toe.”  The hunter left the bar quickly as Theo slowly sauntered out.

 

Theo rode his bike back towards the Dunbar residence.  Liam gave him a key earlier and insisted that he should stay there as long as he was in town.  The chimera noticed that it was almost ten by the time he drove up to the house.  He had promised dinner and catching up with the Dunbars, but he knew the mission came first and hopefully they wouldn’t be too mad.  He snuck up to the door and investigated the window into living room.  The room was dimly lit, and some movie was on the TV, at very low volume, but he couldn’t make out if anyone was in the room.

He slowly inserted the key and gently turned the knob before he stepped into the home.  He heard murmurs coming from the living room and slowly stepped inside, making sure to be a quiet as possible.  After making it two steps, the smells of the bar that clung to him cleared from his nostrils and another group of scents gathered.  He smelled sweat, excitement, scented candles, rose, and sex.  His eyes widened as he heard the two rapid heartbeats on the other side of the couch.  Before he could turn around, a figure jumped up from the couch. 

He stood speechless as the light bounced off the naked wolf that stood before him.  Liam was broader and more filled out than high school and his chest was covered in thick, sandy brown chest hair.  He carried a bit more weight than before, gently covered the once chiseled six pack. The wolf spastically brushed his messy hair away from his face.  The chimera’s mouth watered as he fought against himself and his eyes drifted down the wolf’s body and Liam nervously stated, “Theo!  You’re back.”

Theo shook his head and quickly turned around.  His face blushed as he complained, “I’m going to hell.  Again.”

Liam smiled innocently before he looked down and quickly put his pants on, “Sorry, we thought that you might’ve changed your mind about Isaac.”

Theo responded, “Nope.  Sorry I’m late.”

Crystal called out from the couch, “Hey Theo.  I’m glad you could make it back tonight.”

Liam turned on a lamp as Theo whispered, “I swear, this couldn’t be any more awkward.”

Liam’s eyes looked around as he mused, “Well, there was that one-time mom-“ Theo quickly interrupted the wolf’s story, “Nope.  Not bringing that up.”  The chimera whispered lowly, “Not talking about getting caught having sex in front of your wife.”

Crystal pulled herself up, after putting on her robe, and looked to Liam, “What did he say?”

Liam grinned to his wife, “I think we made Theo blush.”

She giddily responded, “Oh, I want to see.”  She turned back to look at the chimera, “Step into the light, Theo.  You don’t have to be shy.”  The wolf laughed before he sat down on the couch next to his wife.

Theo sighed and closed the front door before he stepped into the living room and sat down on the chair next to the couch.  He realized his face was still red as Crystal giggled at him.  Theo meekly apologized, “Sorry for interrupting.”

Crystal shook her head as Liam responded, “Don’t worry about it.  We were just taking advantage of an empty, quiet, house.”

Liam grinned to his wife, “Would that really be an interruption?  I thought that was round three.”

Crystal mock gasped as she gently slapped Liam’s chest, “You don’t have to tell him everything.”

Liam innocently shrugged as he looked back to his ex.

Theo shook his head as the light caught a reflection of the necklaces that they wore.  He recognized them from years ago and asked, “You still have them?”

Crystal looked to Liam before she grabbed the chain, “Oh these?  Of course, we do.  You gave them to us in that cryptic box.”

Theo shook his head from confusion, “Cryptic box?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah the “Open when you feel the time is right” box.”

Theo slowly nodded, “You mean the package I sent you when I was finally accepted into the Calavera family.”

Crystal asked, “That’s why you sent it?”

Theo slowly nodded again, “Yeah, why do you sound surprised?”

Liam grinned as he responded, “Well, that’s not what we thought.  We got that shortly after we got married.  Crystal and I dated for almost a year before we decided to get married.”

Crystal continued the story as Theo listened intently, “And then with the car accident and Liam’s parents, we figured that now was the best time to do it.  We were engaged for maybe a month, tops.”

Liam smiled at his wife, “No giant wedding, no church filled with people.  We just wanted to spend every moment with each other and damn the world.”

Crystal leaned over and kissed her husband before she continued, “And we hit rocky times about six months in.”

Liam looked back to Theo, “And that’s when we remembered the box you sent us.  We figured that you sent something secret or special and that might be just the time to open it.  So, after our big, almost heading for a divorce fight, we decided to open the box that Saturday.”

Theo shook his head as he grinned, “It was just some money, tequila, and the necklaces.”

Crystal looked to the chimera and smiled, “Exactly.  So here we are thinking that you anticipated us having trouble and planned some secret squirrel thing to make it all better.  That Saturday night, we opened the box and saw the three hundred-dollar bills, the bottle of tequila, the pouch of herbs, and the two necklaces, each a silver heart with our initials and birthdays.  You didn’t even leave a note.”

Theo shrugged, “Why would I?  It was kind of my “I hope things are going well and I’m sorry for ditching town without telling anyone” gift.”

Liam shrugged, “Well, that gift saved our marriage.  We were angry and ready to fight but the moment we opened that box, we couldn’t help but laugh.  We each took our necklaces and took the money and went out on a date.”  Theo laughed a little as Liam continued, “We talked about our relationship.”  Liam motioned his hand between himself and Theo, “And how you slowly broke up with me by constantly setting up dates with Crystal as the third wheel.”

Theo rubbed the back of his head nervously, “That wasn’t exactly what I was doing.”

Crystal glared at the chimera, “Please Theo.  You stood up Liam almost every date the last couple of months you were in town, so there the two of us were, already set for a date so we just spent time together.”

Theo nodded, “Well, that part I was planning, I didn’t mean to stand up White Fang.”

Liam looked to his wife, “You see what he just did there?”

Crystal looked to her husband, “What?”

Liam glanced back to Theo in a teasing manner before looking back to his wife, “He only calls me White Fang when he’s recently seen me naked.  Some things never change.”

Crystal’s eyes widened as she started laughing.  The red of Theo’s face was slowly disappearing before the comment, at which point his face was almost cherry with flush.

Theo playfully growled, “Alright, enough with embarrassing Uncle Theo.”

Crystal commented, “You know, you never officially broke up with my husband.  He does get to rib you some.”

Theo argued, “I thought there was a statute of limitations on that.  Plus, I think I sent the message pretty clear.”

Liam smirked, “It was fun, I’m going to go risk my life somewhere else.  See you later.”

Theo grinned, “That’s about right.  What happened next?”

Liam stopped laughing and continued, “So we got home, smiles on our faces and decided to try the tequila.  Those herbs in mine did the trick and after many hours of laughing on good times and drinks, well, our relationship was on the mend.”

Crystal leaned over and kissed Liam on the cheek, “I’m pretty sure that was the night that Lindsey was conceived.”

Liam nodded as Theo’s mouth fell open from surprise.  The wolf commented, “I’m still surprised he didn’t come out drunk.  I just remember feeling miserable the few days after.”

Crystal laughed and looked to Theo, “So, that’s why we named him Lindsey.  Besides you setting us up but even after you left, you helped save our marriage.”

Theo shook his head to break the reverie of awe, “You give me way too much credit.  I figured getting hammered one night would be good for you.”

Liam laughed, “It was.”

Theo raised an eyebrow, “So tonight’s celebration?”

Crystal responded, “Liam showed me he could shift into a wolf too.”

Liam grinned as Theo laughed, “How did I not guess that you would use that to get laid?”

Liam light-heartedly argued back, “Like you haven’t.”

Theo airily shrugged, “Maybe once or twice.”

Liam smiled as he rolled his eyes, “Well, Uncle Theo, you reek like cigarettes and stale beer, so get a shower and we’ll warm up your dinner for you.”

 

Isaac paced around outside Melissa’s room at the hospital.  He was lost in thought as he tried to figure out a way he could convince the other alpha to get something to eat, get a shower and some sleep.  He knew it was a daunting task and he fidgeted with his scarf as he thought about it.  The alpha gathered his strength and stepped into the room.

Melissa’s room was the usual sterile single hospital room with a heart monitor next to her bed, an IV drip connected to her arm.  She was asleep, but she looked troubled or in pain from her expression.  Chris sat in a chair on the left side of her bed, next to the equipment, while Scott sat in a chair on the right side.  There was a cheap, carnation pink couch that lined the wall near the door.  The TV on the far side of the room hung from a large wall mount and was off.  The alpha took in the scent of the room and smelled the sorrow and dread but also picked up on another scent, the unmistakable scent of death.  He slowly and quietly walked up to Scott and asked, “How is she?”

Scott looked back to his friend, his lover from another time, and said, “She’s still hanging in there.  They can’t figure out exactly what’s wrong with her.”

Chris commented, “They are keeping her sedated since she is in incredible pain when she is awake.”

Isaac stepped beside Scott and placed his hand on the arm that Scott held her hand.  He looked to Scott as he noticed Melissa’s face twist with pain.  “Do you want to try?”

Scott shook his head slowly, “I did that a few nights ago, almost knocked me out within a minute.”

Isaac tilted his head sideways as he gave a small smile of assurance, “We could do it together.”

Scott thought for a moment before he nodded his head.  Dark veins began to travel up both wolves’ arms as their eyes glowed red, and Melissa’s twisted expression eased as she slowly began to blink her eyes.  She looked from Chris to Scott and Isaac.  She weakly croaked, “Boys.  Where am I?”

Chris smiled and leaned towards his wife, “You’re in the hospital.”

She weakly smiled, “I’m still sick, how long have I been here?”

Scott fought through the pain as he replied, “It’s been a week and half mom.”

She struggled to nod her head and took a deep breath, “I can see that written on your face Scott.”

Isaac meekly smiled, as the black veins travelled up his neck, “Hey mom.”

She smiled at Isaac, “It’s good to see you Isaac.  You’ve grown into a fine man.  Don’t tell me you came back to see me.”

Tears welled in the alpha’s eyes as he weakly muttered, “Yeah.  I should’ve visited sooner.”

She weakly shook her head, “It’s alright.  You are here now and that’s what counts.”

Isaac whispered, “Yeah.”

She looked at Chris again, “I’m sorry to pull you away from work.”

Chris broke a smile as he leaned forward and kissed his wife on the forehead, “It’s okay.  I’d rather be here with you.”

She smiled and looked to Scott before looking back to Isaac, “Isaac, honey, take Scott to get a shower and sleep.  When he looks that bad, I know I look worse.”

Chris and Isaac gently laughed at her joke as Scott barely held back tears.  Isaac responded, “Yes mom.”

She smiled through the haze, “I love you boys.  I’m going to get some more sleep.”  She rolled her head to face Chris, “I love you.”

Chris returned the bittersweet smile, “I love you too.”

She closed her eyes with a smile as the two wolves fought to contain the amount of pain they pulled off her.  When she was clearly asleep again, they released the hold and took deep breaths.

Isaac looked to Scott, “Can’t they give her something?  We were both pulling her pain and my knees almost gave out.”

Scott looked to Isaac as a tear rolled down his face, “Her body isn’t responding to pain killers.”

Chris looked to the two and said, “Well, boys, you heard my wife.  Scott, get some sleep and something to eat.  Isaac, make sure he does it.”

Scott began to argue but Isaac interrupted him, “Do you want to answer to your mom for not listening to her?”

Scott quietly relented, “No.”

Scott and Isaac said their good byes to Chris and left the hunter to be with his wife.

 

Isaac took Scott to the McCall residence and the true alpha slept for a few hours and got cleaned up.  The two men sat in the kitchen, a large pizza sat half eaten on the island.  Scott looked to Isaac and asked, “Do you think Stiles and Lydia are right about something happening here?”

Isaac nodded, “Think about it Scott, how often are they wrong about that?”

Scott thought back and replied, “Next to never.”

“So, I think we need to let them investigate and figure out what we are dealing with.”

Scott sighed as he looked away from the other alpha, “I should help them.”

Isaac shook his head, “Help them by taking care of yourself and being with your mom.  They have the rest of the pack and Theo.”

Scott looked to Isaac, “Don’t think I didn’t notice your reaction to Theo.  I thought you found your mate though, Alicia.”

Isaac sighed and broke the eye contact with the true alpha, “She’s dead Scott.  It’s been almost two years now.”

Scott’s eyes widened at the news, “What?!?  Why didn’t you say something?”

Isaac took a deep breath as he thought back to that time, his voice distant and detached, “I didn’t want to accept it.  I ran away from my pack then.  I just couldn’t deal with the loss.  That’s why no one could reach me for months.  I bounced from town to town through Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico.  Always another town, another fight and I just stopped caring.  Hunters, wolves, it didn’t matter.  I think I just wanted it all to end.”

Scott stood up and walked around the kitchen table and rubbed his friend’s shoulder, “Damn, I didn’t know it was that bad.”

Isaac nodded slowly, “That’s when I became an alpha.  A pack outside of Albuquerque thought I was there to challenge them for their territory.  I just wanted a release, so I fought their alpha.  What should’ve been a simple fight ended with me tearing out his throat.” 

Scott gasped, and Isaac turned to face his friend, his eyes glowing red, “I wish I could say that he was the only one, but I don’t even remember everything I did then.  Under this red is blue Scott.”

Scott thought on the alpha’s words for a moment before he asked, “But you went back to your pack.”

Isaac half smiled as he nodded, “Yeah.  Some of Gerard’s old faction raided my pack’s den.  They managed to put my pack on the run before I showed up.  Killed our alpha too.  My pack was happy when I returned, and we retook our territory.  That’s how I became the alpha of my pack.”

Isaac sighed, stood up and poured himself a glass of water.  He downed it before Scott asked, “So Theo?”

Isaac set the glass down and laughed a little before he faced Scott, “I like him.  With what you’ve mentioned in the past and after meeting him, the pieces don’t fit.  What is his deal?”

Scott shrugged, “He killed his sister when he was younger.  He fought the pack.  He almost killed me, manipulated Stiles, Liam, Lydia, and worked with the Dread Doctors to resurrect the Beast.  He had a pack and killed two of his own packmates.  Since he came back from hell, he helped stop the Ghost Riders and bring Stiles back.  He worked with us to stop Gerard and Monroe’s plans and deal with the Anuk-Ite.  He’s a complicated man.”

Isaac sighed as he thought about what Scott said, “How do you feel about him being back?”

Scott responded, “I trust that he isn’t here to fight us, and he isn’t the cause of whatever is happening.  That’s all I can say though.  If you want to know more about him, ask Liam.”

Isaac tilted his head as he asked, “Liam?  What does your beta have to do with Theo?”

“They built a bond saving each other after Liam released him from hell.  Just do me a favor, Isaac.”

Isaac looked confused, “What favor?”

Scott seriously responded, “Don’t get attached.  He’s always planning something and likes his freedom.”

Isaac nodded as his phone notification went off.

**Stiles: Pack meeting at the clinic.  Don’t tell Scott yet.**

Scott asked, “What was that?”

Isaac weakly smiled as he passed the lie, “Just Theo.”

Scott shook his head as he laughed, “Don’t have too much fun.”

 

The pack gathered at the clinic.  Stiles and Lydia argued at one end of the examination table in the back room.  Mason, Corey and Liam stood on the left side of the table while Isaac stood on the right side.  The pack anxiously waited as Theo stepped into the room from the rear entrance, as he carried a small black bag.  Theo scanned the pack and his eyes fell on Mason and Corey.  Both men looked more like adults than the chimera remembered before he left.  Mason was filled out, no longer the scrawny teen he was with tightly cropped black hair.  He looked like an assistant principal with his white button up, dark green tie and navy-blue sweater vest. 

Corey stood next to him with slicked back hair, wearing an old band t shirt and jeans.  He looked around nervously and seemed to not be very comfortable at the table again. 

Liam was in his educator attire, with a golden tie and maroon sweater as he joked with Mason. 

All eyes fell on the chimera as he walked over to the wall near the entrance and posted up there.  He looked to Stiles and Lydia and said, “Why did you call the pack here?  I thought I was just going to brief you two.”

Stiles looked to the chimera and stated, “I thought we should bring the pack in on this.”

Theo shrugged as Lydia began, “This is going to sound weird but weird is what Beacon Hills does.  We know that something is happening.  I’ve heard the whispers and if we don’t do something, people are going to die.”

Mason looked to Stiles and Lydia and asked, “So what do we know so far?”

Stiles replied, “We know that Peter is in town again.  He has been sighted but no one has been able to reach him.  We need to get in contact with Malia, so she knows to come back and find her father.”

Theo shook his head, “You know those sightings are a lie.”

Stiles glared at the chimera and Lydia asked, “How do you know?  You aren’t the only one with contacts.”

The G-man added, “I’ve got video footage of him.  Malia should know her father is back here.”

Theo shook his head as he walked to the table, “Malia is chasing a ghost.”

Isaac gasped and asked, “Are you saying Peter is dead?”

Theo nodded, to which Lydia responded, “I didn’t scream for him.”

Theo smirked at the banshee, “I doubt you would’ve.  Unless you scream for people hundreds of miles away and several years ago.”

Stiles argued, “That’s bullshit.  I would’ve heard something.  It’s not like a Hale can just disappear and no one hear anything.”

Theo returned the argument, “Really?  Where is Cora?”

Stiles racked his brain for a moment before he replied, “I don’t know but I could find out.  Why are you so sure that Peter is dead?”

Theo opened the small bag and tossed a set of werewolf claws on the examination table, “Because I was on a raid of a rogue hunter cell and found the body.  Don’t worry, these were removed by them, not me.”

The pack stared at the claws and Isaac caught the scent of the elder Hale.  He looked to the chimera and asked, “Why didn’t you tell us that before you got here?”

Theo looked to the alpha, “Because someone wants people to think that Peter is alive and is going to great lengths to prove it.”

Lydia looked to Stiles, “Does Derek know?”

Stiles shook his head, “He asked me to look for him.  Man, I don’t look forward to talking to Sourwolf next time.”

Lydia stepped closer to Stiles and placed her hand on his shoulder as a sign of support.  Stiles leaned into her as he continued, “Alright.  So, we will have to find Malia and tell her.”  His eyes fell on the chimera, “Anything else we should know, Theo?”

Theo closed his eyes as he thought about how to frame his response.  He knew that he had information, but he didn’t want to appear to be heartless, like he just did.  “I am pretty sure that someone has Deaton captive.”

The pack gasped, and Liam looked to his ex, “Who would kidnap Deaton?”

Theo shrugged as he responded, “I don’t know the who, yet, but my contacts in Brazil lost sight of him as he was travelling to visit a tribe.”

Isaac argued, “Maybe he gave them the slip and made it to the tribe.”

Theo glared at the alpha, “That tribe has been wiped out for years and their village, once part of the forests there, is now a slashed and burned wasteland.  He couldn’t exactly sneak to nothing.”

Isaac took a step back as he thought about the chimera’s information.  Lydia continued, “And Morrell and Hayden?”

Liam looked to Lydia, “Hayden’s involved?”

The banshee looked to the beta and nodded as Theo began, “Morrell is over at Sun Valley and we can send someone to meet with her.  I haven’t been able to locate Romero yet, but I’ve got people working on a lead.  Hopefully we’ll find her soon.”

Corey shook his head, “Why Hayden though?  Kidnapping Deaton and Morrell could make sense if someone wanted knowledgeable emissaries, but Hayden doesn’t fit.”

Isaac interrupted, “Emissaries?  A group of hunters tried to abduct my pack’s emissary before I left.  We stopped them, but it did seem odd.”

Mason hissed through his teeth, “We’ve got a trend, but Corey has a point.  Hayden doesn’t fit.”

Theo shrugged and began, “Maybe she does.  What does Melissa’s room smell like?”

Isaac responded, “Death.”  The one word struck the pack and Stiles’ anger grew as he responded, “Yes dumbass, we are aware that something is killing Melissa.  I don’t know how you plan on connecting her to Hayden.”

Theo rubbed the arch of his nose in frustration as he replied, his voice filled with annoyance, “Why would Melissa’s room smell like death?  She is dying of something, yes, but that was the overpowering smell of death.  Old death.”

Liam looked to Theo, “Yeah.  You’re right.”

Lydia’s eyes lit up, “Like a berserker?”

Theo pointed to the tip of his nose, “I think someone poisoned Melissa and one component of that poison is berserker dust.”

Mason’s smile blossomed, “So we could use the 9 herbs to cure her.”

Isaac responded, “I don’t know.  If it was solely supernatural then it should work but what if it isn’t.  Or what if it is a two-part poison.”

Theo looked to Isaac and smiled, “I knew there was a reason I liked you, that is exactly what I was thinking.”

Isaac blushed at Theo’s comment which caused Stiles to groan and state, “We know it’s a supernatural toxin, so we should use the nine herbs.  Do you think hunters would make a trap built in to a toxin to kill a regular person?”

Liam argued with Stiles, “Shouldn’t Scott and Chris be the ones to decide that?”

Corey agreed with Liam, “This isn’t a decision for us to make.”  The room fell silent for a few minutes as the pack realized the truth in the beta’s words.

Corey continued, “But how does the berserker relate to Hayden?”

Theo looked to the chimera, “She was a were jaguar chimera before she became a wolf.  The connection between jaguars and berserkers.”

Stiles shook his head, “True but that’s a weak connection at best.  The toxin could be separate and whoever created it is targeting them or it could be something else entirely.”

Lydia looked to Stiles and nodded, “Actually, you’re right.  I only hear that if things go unchanged, they will die not how they are connected.”

Isaac asked, “So what do we do?  Find them and bring them back?”

Stiles sighed before he responded, “We can have someone meet up with Morrell and talk with her while we track down Hayden.”

Liam remarked, “I won’t be free to really leave town until the weekend.”

Mason agreed, “Same for myself and Corey.  Between work and Darren, we can’t just up and leave.”

Theo looked to Isaac and grinned, “I have people looking into Romero, so Isaac and I can go to Sun Valley and talk to Morrell tomorrow.”

Lydia looked back to the pack, “That sounds like a pretty sound plan.  Don’t you think Stiles?”

Stiles nodded, “We can work things this way.  I’ll talk with Scott and Chris about using the nine herbs.  Alright pack, I think we know what we need to do.  If anyone finds anything let us know.  Now I’ve got to try and call Malia and Derek.  This isn’t going to be a good night.”

The pack agreed and stepped out of the clinic.  Isaac followed Theo out the back towards his bike.  He said, “I spoke with Scott earlier.”

Theo looked to the alpha, “And?”

Isaac looked a little distant as he asked, “Do you have some plan here?  Or some plan with me?”

Theo raised an eyebrow as he scoffed, “Really, Wolfie?  I thought we went over this.  I have no plans that involve you nor do I have any here but to do my mission.  I am just enjoying my time with old friends.”

Isaac responded quietly, “Oh.”

Theo climbed on the bike after he grabbed his helmet, “Get some rest Wolfie.  Tomorrow will be a fun day.”

 

Deaton slowly opened his eyes, his body beaten from the kidnappers and the rough method of his travels.  He felt that his arms were shackled by his wrists to the cold metallic wall behind himself and his legs were held by his ankles.  The manacles cut into his skin and he could feel their cold, mineral sting.  The room appeared to be almost pitch black except two figures working at desks on the opposite side of the room.  He saw them because of the lights that poured out of their monitors and illuminated their faces.  One of the men addressed him, the slender pale man with dark unkempt hair.  In a melodious tone the man stated, “It’s so good that you are awake, Doctor.  I began to worry that the shock troops damaged you too much in your travels.”

Deaton firmly responded, “No.  I feel fine.”

The man stood up and his loosely buttoned, overly large shirt fell from being bunched up and he adjusted his glasses as he slowly shuffled towards Deaton.  “You do know why you are here, Doctor.  Don’t you?”

Deaton responded, “Hunters.”

The man slyly cackled, “You aren’t wrong, my good doctor but I needed to see you before the next group of experiments.”

Deaton asked, “Experiments?  What do you plan on doing?”

The man wickedly grinned, “Why, I plan on changing humanity and changing the world.”

Deaton asked, “How do you plan on changing the world?”

The man stepped close to the restrained emissary, “Only those with power can create change and I’m developing a way to harness power, like yours my good doctor.”

Deaton stated coldly, “You won’t succeed.”

The man’s grin widened as it darkened, “Why, doctor, I am already on the path to success, don’t you see?  Who is going to stop me?  The true alpha’s pack?  The Hale family?  The other hunter families?  All of them are pawns in my great plan, but fear not, doctor, you are as well.  Your sacrifice will be remembered by science.”

A cold sweat began to gather on the emissary as the mysterious man used the word “sacrifice”, “You won’t gain anything for me.”

The man leaned close to Deaton and whispered, “Won’t I?  My good doctor, I will use you just like others in the past.  All were great and continued my research, and you get to join them.”

Deaton coldly responded, “We’ll stop you.”

The man cackled as he shrugged, “You place too much faith in your allies, doctor.  Scott will fall when we finish taking out his pillars of strength.  His pack will fall when he does and as for your other allies, it’s easy for the hunters to deal with them.  Just accept your fate, doctor.”

Deaton thought about the threat and the man continued, “I look forward to our next meeting after we drain your very essence, emissary.  Until then, I say good night.”

Deaton’s vision darkened until he lost consciousness.


	4. White Wolf, Little Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Liam talk about Theo and the Little Wolf's history with the mysterious chimera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the urge to write this chapter and it delves into some deep things. Normally I am about writing things with a brief warning and letting the reader decide. This chapter deals with suicide and if that is a trigger, I've placed lines around that section of this chapter. That section just goes into some details that Liam experienced with regards to Theo's attempt. It is not necessary towards understanding the plot. You can skip it and you will not be lost, I promise you. As always, thank you for reading and I hope to entertain.

White Wolf, Little Wolf

 

 

Isaac heard his phone notification go off as he laid in bed, in the guestroom at the McCall house.  Scott insisted he stay there while he was in town because the True Alpha’s apartment was considerably smaller and wasn’t really in the condition to have someone other than Scott living there.  The alpha reached over and grabbed his phone and read the text.

**Liam: Scott says you wanted to talk to me about Theo.  I’ve got my class break if you have the time.**

Isaac released a long yawn as he rubbed his chest and let his mind wander to the rebellious chimera.  He let himself slowly wake up before he pulled up the message again and called the beta.  After a few rings, he heard the enthusiastic voice of the beta educator.  Liam answered, “What’s up Isaac?  How is your day going?”

The alpha fought back another yawn as he said, “Just waking up.  I kind of thought your message would be Theo saying that he is ready to head to Sun Valley for the day.”

Liam laughed gently, “Nope.  He should be messaging you soon though.  He wanted to spend time with Crystal before you guys left, and the weather is bad enough that he doesn’t want to ride the motorcycle.”

Isaac looked out the window and saw the dark clouds that showed that it wouldn’t be long before the near torrential rains would fall.  He responded, “So, Scott did want me to talk to you about Theo.  I just figured we’d do it face to face.”

Liam eagerly replied, “What do you want to know?  I can’t tell you a lot of what he’s done over the past decade or so, but I guess if anyone here knows him well, it’s me.”

Isaac thought for a moment before he asked, “Can I trust him?”

The line was silent for quite a few moments and the alpha thought that Liam must not have heard the question before the once jovial beta responded with a harshness he didn’t expect, “What are you worried that he’ll do?  Or is this more misplaced trust and paranoia?”

Isaac was taken aback by the tone and responded, “No.  I mean I didn’t mean to sound like that.  I guess I am just asking if he’s safe.”

Liam’s tone didn’t shift but the slightest bit lighter, “Theo actually protects anyone he cares about, and the man cares about more people than he’d admit.  Safe?  Well that’s debatable, but it’s not because he’d hurt you.  He has a habit of pissing people off.”

The alpha laughed at the response, “I know that.  First time I met him he pissed me off.  More than once.”

The alpha could hear the smile of the beta as he responded, “He’s good at that.  I think I hit double digits on breaking his nose after bringing him back and when we dated.”

Isaac light-heartedly laughed, “I can see that.”  Isaac thought for a moment before he asked, “I like him.  I could see dating him.  What do you think about that?”

Liam audibly breathed before he responded, “I’d say guard your heart.  That man is a heart breaker.  The odd part is that he doesn’t realize he’s doing it.”

Isaac inquired, “What do you mean?”

Liam replied, “He values his freedom.  That’s about the only thing he values with regards to himself.”

Isaac slid up in the bed until he was leaning his back against the headboard, “But you said he cares about people.”

“He does.  He just doesn’t care about himself that much.  I don’t think he ever got over the conditioning from the Dread Doctors to see himself as a person of value instead of a tool.”

Isaac thought for a few moments, the only sound on the line was their breathing before he asked, “How do you feel about him?”

The alpha could hear the anxiety in the beta’s voice as he responded, “That’s a loaded question.  What I am about to tell you stays between us, okay?  No telling Scott, or Stiles, and definitely not Theo.”

Isaac sounded a bit confused as he responded, “Alright.  This stays between us.”

Liam sighed and gathered his thoughts before he began, “If I am being completely honest to myself, I’m still in love with him.  When I opened the door and saw that same smile and his almost carefree detachment, I think the part of me that loved him before woke up.  That’s not to say I don’t love my wife.  I’m in love with her too.  It’s odd really.  That’s what started things for my relationship, for my marriage.”

Isaac stood up and walked to the kitchen as Liam talked.  He poured himself a glass of orange juice as he responded, “Okay, that sounds confusing.  What do you mean, “started things for your relationship”?”

He heard the beta swallow audibly before he responded, “The initial thing my wife and I had in common was both of us were in love with Theo.  Before he left, we thought that he might’ve been spending time with each of us to decide who he wanted to be with.  She didn’t realize that he just enjoyed spending time with her since she’s as sharp as he is, and I didn’t realize that he already had plans to leave.”

Isaac drank some of his juice before he responded, “If both of you were in love-“

Liam corrected him, “Are.  Both of us are in love with him.”

Isaac nervously laughed before he continued, “Since that’s the case, why didn’t he tell you before he left?  He had to have known your feelings.”

Liam quickly answered, “Because he wouldn’t have left then.  He would’ve stayed in Beacon Hills.  Which would’ve been the worst thing for him.  His presence here was only tolerated then and that’s a stretch.  You saw Stiles’ reaction to him.  He was just one of many back then.”

Isaac argued, “But the things he did with the Dread Doctors and killing his sister and his time spent in hell-“

Once again the beta cut him off, “For the love of all that is good, do not bring up his sister and going to hell.  I’m not going to claim him as innocent, but I think he might’ve finally come to terms with what he did.  He didn’t scream in his sleep last night.”

Isaac gasped, “What?  But Scott said-“

Liam angrily spat, “When it comes to Theo, fuck what Scott says.  You know what, fuck what Stiles or any other of the older pack says.  To this day, he, Stiles, Malia, and quite a few allies to the older pack still don’t acknowledge the changes he made for himself.  They don’t acknowledge his sacrifices to save the town from the Wild Hunt or from the Anuk-ite.  Hell, they don’t acknowledge that he and only he is the reason that my eyes aren’t blue, and that Nolan isn’t in a cemetery.  They also don’t acknowledge the pain they inflicted on him either.  He did things to earn punishment, that’s true, but with what he had to deal with from their decisions.  They would’ve been more merciful if they would’ve killed him.”

Isaac shook his head as he felt the anger flow from his phone, “I don’t understand.”

Liam sighed deeply before he responded, “Please don’t tell Theo that I told you this.  I know for a fact that he trusts so few people with his feelings and what he views as his weakness and I don’t want to be the reason he closes that up.”

Isaac whispered, “Okay.  Everything stays between us.”

The alpha could hear the beta’s internal debate before he continued, “After I brought Theo back, he seemed normal, or normal for Theo, for a bit.  It took a while before the night terrors and hallucinations to begin.  He couldn’t escape his sister or the events of him killing her.  Not just her but Tracy and Josh too.  During the days he would be haunted by his sister, Tracy, or Josh and at night he would have terrors so bad that he would scream himself hoarse before he even woke up.  I only found out after my mother found that he was homeless, living out of his truck and made him move in.  He made great strides then and I like to think that maybe I had a little to do with it, that maybe I was his anchor.”

Isaac weakly asked, “His anchor to keep his wolf under control?”

Liam scoffed, “No.  I was his anchor that kept him in the world of the living.”  Liam sighed, and his tone shifted to one laced with sadness, “I know I am telling you too much, but I don’t want you to hurt him.”

Isaac immediately responded, “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”

Liam weakly laughed, “Maybe not intentionally.  And maybe I don’t know you that well, but you seem clumsy.  With your emotions and words.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Isaac’s anger rose briefly but he empathized with Liam’s position.  The beta continued, “About a month after we took Theo in, the pack found out.  Theo overheard Scott, Stiles, and Malia tearing me a new asshole about how I could invite him into my home.  They said the same bullshit they always said then about how he was dangerous and he was just using me and how things would be better if we just sent him back to hell.  They took an almost “holier than thou” approach to the things he did.  I argued with them and eventually just hung up on them.  I didn’t think anything of it and that night we had a movie night.  Nothing special, we watched “Spaceballs” but I vividly remembered it because Theo wasn’t his usual smug asshole self.  He was attentive and genial.  He joined in the family conversations with this easy smile and laugh.  We had a really good family dinner and movie night.  While I was at school the next day, I received about a hundred texts and calls from Lydia.  When I eventually answered the phone between third period she was almost hoarse as she yelled for me to go find Theo right away.”

There was a noticeable pause and the alpha could hear the tears in the beta’s words, “I didn’t even try to convince Mason for his car, I just ran home.  Nothing could’ve prepared me for what I saw.  The bathroom was drenched in blood with a butcher knife sitting in the sink from where he tried to cut his arms open and I found him hanging from an overhead post in his room.  His neck was horribly bruised, and he was already a shade of blue as his body limply hung there.  There were rope shreds on the floor from where he clawed himself free multiple times before and he managed to bind his hands, so his wolf side couldn’t save him.  I remember cutting the rope with my claws and I think I did CPR.  I must’ve done CPR and called 911.  I don’t remember well because sometime during this, I blacked out.  He spent a few days in the hospital and he was extremely lucky to have survived.”

Isaac muttered, “Holy shit.”

Liam continued, “I found his suicide note.  I don’t think I’ll ever forget those words, even though I want to everyday.  “ **I’ve done so many bad things.  My hands will never be clean.  All I bring is hurt and misery and all I see is Tara, Tracy, and Josh.  Their voices haunt my days while their dead eyes greet me at night.  I can’t face them anymore.  I would apologize but I am just hurting more people by being weak.  I should’ve died years ago.** ”  Liam’s voice cracked as he recited the last line, “ **I can’t be the man you think I can Little Wolf.  For that, I’m sorry.** ”

Isaac felt the tears well up in eyes as he breathed out, “Fuck.  I didn’t know.”

Liam weakly responded, “Not many people do.  Only Crystal, myself and Lydia know what happened.  I lied to my parents on what happened, telling them that something attacked him because I didn’t want him locked up in Eichen house.”  Liam sighed before he continued, “It was risky, but it worked out.”

Liam hollowly laughed, a noise devoid of any humor but as a reflection of his desperation, “Do you know what he said to me when I saw him in the hospital?”

Isaac barely breathed the word, “What?”

Liam hickuped through the word, “Why?”  There was a brief pause before Liam continued, a bit of anger in his voice, “After everything we had been through, after the fights, after living together, after everything, he still didn’t see how anyone could see anything of value in him.”

Liam chuckled a little through his tears, “I told him that if he could save me than I was allowed to save him.  That’s also when I told him I loved him.”  Liam coughed as he laughed a little harder, “He didn’t even say it back until a week after he got out of the hospital.”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few moments of silence over the line as the alpha heard the beta cry fresh tears, Liam weakly laughed as he tried to push the tears away, “I told you it was a loaded question.”

Isaac whispered after he finished his juice, “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to make you relive that.”

Liam laughed a little, “Maybe I still have some things to work through.  So, Crystal, Theo, and myself became inseparable, at least until he left.  We were his friends, maybe the ones that made him realize that he does have people that care, and his life does have value.”

Even more unsure after the revelation, Isaac meekly asked, “So what do I do?”

Liam responded, “If he likes you, I’d say go for it.  You might be the one he can settle down with and be happy.  Hell, the man doesn’t have to risk his life for money.  He’s loaded.”

Isaac gasped, “What?  He works for the Calaveras to have a purpose?  Not money?”

Liam laughed, “You know how I told you he cares.  He doesn’t know that Crystal and I figured out that the rich great aunt that died and left a sum of money, under the care of an accountant, for us is actually him.  We had Corey hack into the firm and trace the money back to an account originating in Ecuador.  The same account that was used to pay for the mysterious honeymoon vacation Corey and Mason received when they announced their engagement.  He might be manipulative in person, but he isn’t as clever as he would like to think when it comes to hiding money.”

Isaac asked, “Where is he getting the money?”

Liam laughed, “I don’t know but if I had to guess, I’d say taking it from less than reputable people while on missions.  If he knows one thing, it’s how to survive.”

Isaac laughed a little, “That sounds like the Clyde I met.  Okay, but wouldn’t it bother you if we got together and things got serious?”

Liam responded with a slightly uneasy tone, “Would it bother me?  Yeah, the part of me that still thinks what could’ve happened.  Ignoring that, no.  I just want him to be happy and find someone who can convince him that he deserves happiness.”

Liam cleared his throat as the line hung with silence, “I’m going to let you go Isaac.  I know that I dumped a lot on you and I hope that gave you a bit of insight into Theo.  I’ve got a class in less than ten minutes.”

Isaac smiled weakly as he responded, “Thanks Liam.  I’m glad I spoke with you.  We should grab drinks sometime or something.”

Liam laughed and replied, “How about we go for a run?  Theo told me he taught you how to full shift too.”

Isaac laughed and asked, “Alright, all seriousness.  How did he learn?”

Liam replied in a matter of fact way, “Oh.  He had to figure it out or the Dread Doctors were going to kill him.”

Isaac’s humor fell, “What?  He had to learn or be killed?”

Liam replied, still in a light tone, “Yeah.  He can do just about anything he wants when he puts him mind to it.  Enjoy your trip to Sun Valley.  Take care Isaac and tell Theo that the Misses and I have a surprise for him when you two get back.”

The alpha picked up on the infectious humor and responded, “Alright Liam.  Take care and I’ll pass along the message.”

 

Liam hung up the phone and almost immediately, Isaac’s phone rang.  He answered it and heard the smug voice on the other end, “Big Bad Alpha, I may need you to pick me up from the Dunbars.  The sky opened up here and Crystal is refusing to let me leave on the bike.”

Isaac joked, “Have you tried reasoning with her?”

Theo laughed heartily as he responded, “She’s married to Little Wolf.  I don’t think there is much I can do to change her poor decision makin-“  Isaac heard a loud thwack on the other end of the phone and a moment of silence before the chimera continued, “I mean I understand that Crystal loves me and doesn’t want anything bad to happen.”

He could practically hear the glare from the chimera to Liam’s wife.  He laughed as he responded, “Let me get ready and I’ll be over shortly.”

Theo responded, “See you soon, White Wolf.”


	5. Man-scort Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Isaac travel to Sun Valley to convince Ms. Morrell to come back with them. Scott and Stiles debate using the 9 herb cure on Melissa.

Man-scort Mission

 

 

Isaac pulled into the driveway at the Dunbar’s house.  Like the alpha was expecting, the skies did open up and a relentless flow of water pounded against his beat-up truck.  He could hear a faint dripping sound in the cab which let him know that he definitely has a rust spot or leak somewhere.  He sat in the truck for a few moments before he received a text:

**Crystal wants to meet my man-scort for this mission.  She’s worried you won’t be able to protect me. ;P**

Isaac laughed as he pulled on his leather jacket and hopped out of his truck and ran to the front door.  The door opened, and the alpha stepped in quickly as the chimera moved out of the way.  After Isaac wiped his feet on the mat, Theo guided him into the living room.  Mrs. Dunbar stood in the living room with her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face.  She eyed the alpha up and down before she said in a serious tone, “I take it you’re Isaac.”  Theo wore a grin as he watched the exchange between the two.

The alpha meekly replied, “Yeah.  That’s me.”  He felt nervous and exposed as his damp clothes clung to him and she continued, “Did you have breakfast?”

Isaac nervously smiled, “I had a glass of orange juice.”

Crystal shook her head and huffed, “I swear.  It’s a good thing I expect you guys to do this sort of thing.”  She walked into the kitchen and Isaac looked to Theo, “What gives?”

Theo’s grin widened, “That’s Crystal.  She’s like that.  And to think you wanted me to negotiate with her to ride my bike.”

Isaac asked, “Are we sure she isn’t a wolf or something?”

Crystal stepped back into the living room carrying a brown bag and a thermos.  She quipped, “I’m the pregnant wife to one of the most hardheaded wolves Beacon Hills has known.”

Theo motioned his hand towards Crystal and nodded his head to Isaac with her statement.  He replied, “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

She walked over to Isaac and handed him the bag and thermos, “There is an egg and bacon sandwich in there and the thermos has coffee.  There should be some sugar packets in the bottom of the bag if you want some in your coffee.”

She reached up and straightened the wolf’s jacket collar and fixed his hair a little from when it fell in front of his face from being wet.  She smirked, “I guess you’ll do.  Take care of Theo while you boys go to Sun Valley.  The weather is supposed to clear up by this afternoon but be careful.”

Isaac’s face blushed from the mothering and he responded, “Thanks Mrs. Dunbar.”

Crystal rolled her eyes as she groaned, “Isaac, you’re older than me.  When you call me Mrs. Dunbar, it makes me feel old and ladies don’t like that.  You can call me Crystal.”  Theo laughed as the alpha apologized.

He looked to the alpha and said, “Ready to get on the road?  It’s a long trip.”

Crystal looked to Theo, “Will you be back tonight?”

Theo looked at the alpha and Isaac returned the gaze.  He slowly responded, “Maybe but if the roads get too slick we may have to stay.  That pass can be treacherous during a mudslide.”

Crystal smiled and said, “Alright.  Text me when you get there and if you make it back to town tonight, let Liam know.”

Theo smiled as he stepped towards Crystal and they embraced and kissed each other’s cheek.  She looked to Isaac, “Take care Isaac.”

Isaac nodded and the two left the house to head out to Sun Valley. 

Isaac drove while Theo rode passenger.  The old truck followed the long, deserted road that connected Beacon Hills to Sun Valley.  The road winded through the forest but the trees began to disappear, and the land opened up more the farther they drove from Beacon Hills.  The terrain changed drastically in the county, not just from the size of the county but the rolling hills that split it.  Theo looked out the window and didn’t say much for the first part of the drive.

The rain continued to fall in waves and the alpha had to concentrate on the road as he drove.  When it started to clear up, he asked, “How are you enjoying your time back?”

Theo shrugged and airily replied, “Good.  I’ve found out more than I thought I would.  I don’t like what’s going on but hopefully we can turn this around and stop it before things get worse.  How was your visit with Scott?”

Isaac honestly replied, “Scott’s not doing so well.  I’m not surprised.  It nearly did a number on me to see Melissa like that.  I worry about them and Chris.”

Theo nodded, “I can only imagine.”  After a brief pause the chimera asked, “You and Scott dated for a bit, right?”

Isaac laughed to himself, “I’d say we did a little more than dated for a bit.  We were there for each other after Allison.  I think we liked each other before but after, we were the harbor against the storms for each other.”

The chimera took a moment before he replied, “Isn’t he with Malia now?”

Isaac shook his head, “No.  They’ve been off and on for years but the last time she left town, she ended it.”

Theo responded, “Sounds familiar.”  He looked to the alpha and asked, “Do you think there is still something there between you two?”

Isaac grinned as he responded, “Maybe.  I’m wondering why you are curious.”

Theo’s face momentarily flushed before the chimera looked back out the passenger side window, “No reason.  I’m just curious about these things.  That and I would rather not piss off Scott by hitting on you if you two get back together.”

Isaac laughed and quipped, “I know you won’t make that mistake.  You have probably already checked to see if he has scented me.”

Theo mock gasped, “I have not.  I’m not that interested.”

The alpha replied light-heartedly, “I know your heartbeat didn’t change but I still know a lie when I hear one.”

Theo rolled his eyes and the alpha asked, “What’s the story between you and Liam and Crystal?”

Theo released a single laugh and said, “What?  Am I teaching a history lesson today?  I thought that was Liam’s job.”

Isaac thought to himself if Theo knew he spoke with Liam earlier and admitted, “I spoke with the beta some today.  I wanted to hear from you.”

Theo grinned like the cat that caught the mouse as he looked to Isaac, “You spoke with Liam today.  Hmm, the plot thickens.”

Isaac’s eyes widened, “Wait.  You didn’t know that already.”

Theo shook his head lightly, “Nope.  Liam just teaches history, but I appreciate the admission.  Did Little Wolf tell you anything I should know about?”

Isaac shook his head, “Nothing you don’t already know.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “You’re no fun.  Well, Liam is the reason I am here today.  We dated for a bit before I left Beacon Hills.  Which leaves how I know Crystal.  She was originally my coworker at the local diner.  It feels like it was forever ago when I met her.”

Isaac sounded confused, “She was your coworker?  You two seem like good friends.”

Theo raised an eyebrow, “Yeah.  I was the reason she was introduced to our world.  She was almost food for a Wendigo that was traveling through town.  After I saved her she clung to me to understand everything.  When she saw me wolfed out, my claws bloody from the monster that tried to kill her, she didn’t see another monster, she saw me.  After that it was a million and one questions and constantly following me.”

Isaac nodded, “So you saved her life.”

Theo nodded, “And then eventually set her up with Liam.”

Isaac inquired, “So you didn’t want to be with Liam?”

Theo looked back out the window, “No, it wasn’t that.  I needed to leave.  I couldn’t ask him to come with me.  I needed to find myself again.  So, I joined the Calavera and the rest is history.”

Isaac quietly asked, “Would you be with him if you could?”

Theo glared at the alpha, “What is this?  Are we having an Oprah moment?  I’ve accepted that ship sailed a long time ago.  I’m glad he’s happy and it helps that he has a loving wife, rambunctious son, and a daughter on the way and a job he loves.  He’s happy with his life so I couldn’t be happier for him.”

Isaac muttered, “Sounds like a cop out to me.”

Theo smirked, “Why are you interested?  Afraid our evening was a one-time thing?  I get it.  I’m a good lay.  I have to accept that I still have it.”

Isaac laughed, “I don’t think anyone would ever accuse you of being modest.”

 

The two men laughed and joked as they made the long drive.  They reached Sun Valley some time after lunch and it wasn’t long after that they found the home for wayward youths where Ms. Morrell worked.  The rain had stopped shortly before Isaac pulled into the parking lot and looked to Theo, “What do we know about Ms. Morrell?  I know she used to work in Beacon Hills and was an emissary, but do we know anything else.”

Theo responded, “From what my contacts told me, she hasn’t been an emissary for years.  She still practices as a druid but nothing too intense.  She genuinely helps kids here and if they are supernatural, helps them get the safety network they need.”

Isaac nodded, “Sounds like the Ms. Morrell I remember.”

Theo asked eagerly, “So you know her.  Good, you can do the talking.”

Isaac smirked, “You don’t want to lead this one?”

Theo shook his head, “I have a habit of pissing people off and since she’s a druid, that could only go worse for me.”

Isaac laughed as he opened his door, “Alright.  I’ll take lead.”

The two men exited the truck and walked to the building.  It looked like a run down old brick school yard that had been renovated into use for social work.  The playgrounds outside looked worn and used but maintained enough to still be used.  Posters lined the outside of the structure addressing everything from Bullying to LGBT+ acceptance.

 

Stiles slowly made his way into the hospital with all the supplies they could need for the 9 herbs.  He nervously approached the elevator, the plastic bag in hand, as he thought about what Theo and Isaac had said.  Normally, this wouldn’t bother the G-man but something in the way they said it nipped at his confidence and threatened to get him to turn around and leave.   He rode the elevator up to the fourth floor where Melissa’s room was and looked at his reflection in the metal doors.  He nervously laughed as he realized he was still wearing his fed shades.  He slid them up on his head and walked towards her room.

Chris and Scott stood outside Melissa’s room as Stiles walked up.  He looked to Chris and then Scott before he said, “Hey.  Have you made a decision if we should try the 9 herbs?”

Scott nervously looked to Chris and asked, “What do you think, Dad?”

Chris sighed as he replied, “They are about to take her for more tests.  We’ve got some time to think about this before we have to make a decision.”

Stiles looked to Argent and asked, “Have you ever heard of someone masking a poison so that the 9 herbs wouldn’t work or would make things worse?”

Chris thought for a moment and replied, “I’ve never heard of anyone doing that but if we are talking hypothetically, I’m guessing it could be done.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his head nervously as he stated, “That’s not filling me with confidence, Argent.  Are we sure it will help?  I was pretty confident about the idea originally, but I don’t know now.”

Scott looked to his best friend, his brother, and said, “I know what Theo was talking about now.  I picked up the scent he told you, so we know that much.”

Stiles looked away with guilt as he said, “Sorry to have a meeting without either of you.  I didn’t think you’d want to deal with the stress on top of everything.”

Scott forced a smile and responded, “Stiles, it’s okay.  It’s like Isaac told me yesterday, I can help by focusing on my mom and taking care of myself.”

Chris smiled warmly, “Isaac’s a smart kid.  Or smart young man now.”

Stiles looked to Chris, “Did they say when she would be back from testing?”

Chris shook his head and replied, “All we know is that it will be a few hours.”

Stiles sighed as he nervously began to pace, “Do either of you want to grab a meal or something?  I know it’s after lunch, but we should probably eat something because I know I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast and with my nerves right now I might just lose what little I ate then.”

Scott placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “I’ll go with you.  I don’t know how hungry I am, but mom would be pissed if I was skipping meals because of her.”

Chris nodded slowly, “She sure would Scott.  Pick me up something.  I’m going to wait for her here.”

Scott nodded to his stepdad as Stiles left the bag of things with Argent.  The two men walked towards the elevator and left the hospital.

As they walked through the parking lot towards Stiles’ sedan, Scott noticed a couple of men standing just outside of the parking lot but watching the hospital.  They looked to be members of a group, with similar clothes and the smell of munitions hit him.  The true alpha walked up to the one that looked like he was giving directions and asked, “What are you doing here?”

The shorter man turned to the true alpha and smiled nervously.  He ran his hand through his hair before he answered in a thick Spanish accent, “I guess we didn’t do a good enough job blending in.  At least it’s you that saw us.”

Scott growled and asked again as Stiles stepped up next to him, “You didn’t answer.  What are you doing here?”

The young man threw his hands up in surrender, “Tip Toe asked us to watch your mom Scott.  He wanted to make sure nothing happened to your family.”

Stiles tilted his head slightly, “Tip Toe?  Who the hell is Tip Toe?  While we are at it, who the hell are you?”

The man grinned, his eyes still on Scott, “I’m Diego.  We’re Calaveras.”

Like a light going off, Stiles smirked, “Theo.  Why did he ask you to do that?”

Diego shrugged, “I don’t know.  It’s not part of his mission but whatever Tip Toe says when he’s in charge goes.  Araya doesn’t play around with disobeying his orders.”

Scott looked confused before he asked, “She trusts him that much?”

Diego smirked, “You would too if you knew the amount of problems he’s solved in the past.  He’s right there with Severo.  All you need to know is that we are on the same side today, True Alpha.”

Scott nodded and looked to Stiles, “Did you ask him to do this?”

Stiles slowly shook his head, “No.  I guess he wasn’t kidding on being here for you too.”

Diego shrugged and looked to the other Calaveras, “Make sure no one else finds us.  I’ve got more work to do.”

Scott looked back to Diego, “You might want to talk with Argent.  He’s upstairs.”

Diego turned around and grinned at the alpha, “I was thinking the same thing.  Take care McCall.”

The Calaveras split off and Diego walked towards the entrance.  Stiles and Scott continued to walk towards the sedan.  They left the parking lot and drove to the diner not far from the hospital.  After getting a seat in the empty side and ordering food, they began to talk.

Scott mused, “I’m surprised Theo did that.”

Stiles quickly replied, “I’m not.  I still don’t trust him, and I think he is up to something.  What if he already knows what we are dealing with and thinks he can fight it himself.  Or he’s working with it.  It wouldn’t be the first time.  I think it’s odd that he picked up on the berserker dust before anyone else.  He didn’t even step into her room.”

Scott slowly shook his head, “Stiles, I think you are wrong.  I know how he picked up on that scent before anyone else.  I should’ve smelled it earlier, but I’ve been distracted.  I’ve been the only wolf to go into her room and the door was open when we saw Theo.  If he wanted to hurt any of us, now would be the time.”

Stiles replied, “But he’s in Sun Valley with Isaac right now.  He volunteered to go with Isaac yesterday.  It sounds too suspicious.”

Scott raised a brow as he tilted his head slightly, “And who said that someone needed to go?”

Stiles bit his lip before he mumbled, “Well, I said that someone should go but he volunteered Isaac.  Lydia and I were also free.”

Scott argued, “You mean his choices were the guy he’s flirting with, and two people he’s pissed off in the past for a several hour trip alone.  A trip that you came up with.  I think he’s innocent this time.”  Scott’s tone sounded more distant as he finished the statement, “Except for trying to spend time with Isaac.”

Stiles began to say something when the waitress returned with their food.  He dug into his curly fries before he asked, “Scott, does it bother you that Theo hooked up with Isaac?”

Scott looked at his food and slowly picked up the sandwich and took a bite.  He thought as he chewed and after he swallowed, he said, “Yeah.  It does.  I guess I wanted to see Isaac again because it’s been forever.”

Stiles ate some of his sandwich before he asked, “Do you still have feelings for Isaac?  It’s been years.”

Scott looked to his best friend, “I don’t know.  Maybe.  He’s the only guy I’ve ever been with and maybe that’s part of it but maybe it’s something more.  You should’ve seen him yesterday, Stiles.  He took so much of mom’s pain just so she could talk to me and Chris.”

Stiles smirked, “He’s the opposite of Theo.”

Scott shook his head, “Maybe.  Mom was so glad to see him.  I should convince him to bring his pack to Beacon Hills and stay here.”

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know about that.  If you decided to get back together with him, maybe, but otherwise it might be difficult.  What happened with you and Malia?”

Scott sighed, “She loves me.  I know that.  I just think that she can’t really commit to being together and starting a family.  Every time we broke up it was for that reason.  She left after this last break-up.”

Stiles downed part of his shake before he asked, “She doesn’t want a family?  That’s why you broke up?”

Scott looked to his burger, “That’s why she dumped me.  She doesn’t want that.  I think she still thinks about how her family died.”

Stiles nodded, “That makes sense, but I thought she was past that.”

Scott shook his head, “One day, maybe, but it wasn’t that day.”  He moved his burger a little before he looked to Stiles, “Do you want to take this to go?  I’m not hungry anymore and we should pick up something for Chris.”

Stiles grinned, “Already ordered and already set.  The waitress should be bringing you a box and Chris’ food too.”

Scott weakly smiled, “I’ve missed this too.  Always a few steps ahead, aren’t you?”

Stiles grin widened, “What can I say?  Someone has to put the pieces into motion when you push your ideals.”

Scott laughed, “But our plans were pretty bad back then.”

Stiles nodded and laughed with his brother, “Yeah, but I’ve gotten a lot better.  It’s kind of a big part of my job now.  I guess we’ll be putting that to the test soon.  We’ll get through this Scott.  We really don’t have a choice.”

Scott agreed, and the two men finished up their meal and left the diner to head back to the hospital.

 

Theo and Isaac waited outside of Ms. Morrell’s office since she was currently with a youth.  When the door opened a young girl, no older than thirteen or so, stepped out and looked at the two men.  Her eyes momentarily flashed golden and their eyes reflected back at her.  She quickly darted down the hallway and Isaac moved to follow her when Ms. Morrell called out, “Boys, I can meet with you now.”

Theo placed a hand on Isaac’s shoulder and they walked into Ms. Morrell’s office.  The room appeared to be harshly carpeted, with a mottled grey and speckled material that seemed more like burlap.  Her desk seemed small, worn and metal with two chairs in front of it.  She was flanked by two tall bookcases filled with a variety of texts and picture frames with various types of pictures.  Ms. Morrell sat at the chair with a laptop on the center of her desk.  The wall behind her showed a plethora of degrees and certifications.  There was three-fold picture frame on her desk at a corner with a stack of folders.  On the opposite side there was a snow globe paper weight atop a stack of loose papers.  She closed the laptop and stared at the two men. 

Her hair was still long but had streaks of white in the once jet-black hair.  Her face looked older only by the faint lines around the corners of her eyes and across her forehead.  She straightened out her dark green dress and looked to Isaac, “It’s good to see you again, Mr. Lahey.  I invite you and Mr. Raeken to take a seat.”  She motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Isaac and Theo sat down in the chairs and Isaac smiled as he responded, “Thank you Ms. Morrell.  It’s good to see you again.”

She looked from one to the other before, “Boys, I take it that this isn’t just a friendly social call.”

Isaac shook his head weakly, “No.  There is something happening in Beacon County and we heard that you may be a target.”

She took a deep breath before she replied, “Mr. Lahey, I assure you that I can handle myself.  But how do you know I am a target?”

Isaac weakly responded, “Lydia.”

Ms. Morrell nodded slowly, “Lydia Martin.  That is a bit disconcerting.  I am glad that you made the trip here to advise me on the situation, but I assure you once again that I am more than capable of taking care of myself.”

Isaac could feel Theo’s irritation as he argued, “What if you just came back to Beacon Hills and met with the pack to discuss our plans?”

Marin thought for a moment before she responded calmly, “I’m busy with my work here and it has been quite a while since I worked directly in the supernatural world.”

Theo shook his head with irritation while Isaac blurted out, “Deaton’s missing.”

Marin leaned back in her chair and commented, “Deaton is missing.  Are you sure?”

Isaac quickly responded, “Yes.  He disappeared on his trip to South America.  Maybe you could help us find him.”

Marin sighed as she internally debated before she said, “I might be able to go to Beacon Hills this weekend.  I could clear out my schedule.” 

Isaac could feel the irritation reach its end with the chimera.  Theo stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, “Morrell.  I don’t think you understand.  A banshee heard that you will die if we don’t change the course of things.  We are here to take you back so that you’ll live.  I don’t know why you are fighting this so hard.”  The chimera spat, “Do you have a death wish?”

Morrell calmly addressed the chimera, “I get why you are here.  I just think that you are being overly dramatic.  What is supposed to kill me?  Can you answer that?”

Theo angrily shook his head while Isaac responded, “We don’t know yet.”  Isaac looked to the chimera, “Theo, calm down.”

Morrell shook her head, “So you know nothing.  I’d rather take my chances.”

Theo threw his hands up in frustration and addressed Isaac, “Why don’t we just take her with us?”

Isaac’s eyes widened, and he shook his head.  Ms. Morrell raised an eyebrow, “I would strongly advise against that course of action, Mr. Raeken.”

Theo leaned toward Marin, wolfed out and growled, “And what are you going to do to stop me?”

Morrell grabbed the snow globe and slammed it on the floor.  Mountain ash glides across the carpet and Isaac flew with his chair across the room and was painfully pinned against the wall with a barrier of blue energy.  Theo maliciously grinned as he grabbed Morrell’s wrist, “It doesn’t work on me.”

With her other hand she reached under the table and grabbed a solid wooden walking stick covered in elaborate carved designs.  She pushed it against the chimera’s chest as Theo tried to tighten his grip and pull her away from the desk.  She muttered, “Lume.”  In the blink of an eye, Theo flew across the room and loudly slammed against the door next to Isaac.  The circle of the end that touched Theo briefly burned with magical fire as he fought to shake off the impact.

Morrell addressed the two, “You can leave boys.  I can handle myself.”

Morrell stood up and waved the wooden stick towards the door and it swung open and threw Theo into the corner wall.  The barrier pushed Isaac out of the room as Theo slowly got to his feet.  The druid met the chimera’s gaze, “Unless you need me to prove myself more, Mr. Raeken.”

Theo grumbled as he shuffled out of the door.  The door closed violently behind them as Theo helped Isaac out of the chair.  Isaac pushed the chimera away when he got to his feet, “Well that went bad.”

Theo smirked as he rolled his eyes, “You don’t say.”

 

Scott and Stiles returned to Melissa’s hospital room.  When they walked in, Scott set Chris’ to go box on the table and looked at his mother as he addressed Chris, who sat next to her, “What did they find out?”

Chris sighed, “Still nothing different Scott.  She was weakened considerably since being admitted and they said we might want to consider handling things when the worst happens.”

The true alpha sighed and stepped over to his mother, he spoke with sure conviction, “We should use the 9 herbs.”

Stiles looked to Scott, “Are you sure?”

Scott slowly nodded, “It’s our best hope.”

Chris looked to Scott, “The question is where is the wound?”

Scott caught the scent of the berserker dust and checked her arms but found that it was closer to her face.  He tilted her head aside and found a tiny bump on the side of her neck, near the back.  He pointed, “Here.  This is where it smells the strongest.”

Stiles nervously twitched, “So we are going to do this?  I don’t know why but I’ve got a really bad feeling.  I mean it might have to do with what Theo said but I’m not sure.  Then again if Lydia heard this then it would happen anyway since the 9 herbs plan didn’t happen until after she heard the voices.  I don’t know though.”

Chris placed a hand on Stiles’ arm, “Stiles, once we commit to this plan, that will be it.  If we do nothing, then we know that whatever is affecting her will eventually kill her.”

Scott sighed, “I hope this saves her.  I can’t think what I would do if the worst happens.”

Chris gathered the materials and began to mix the solution for the 9 herbs cure.

 

Many hours after the Theo and Isaac left, Morrell sighed as she cleaned up her office from her visitors from Beacon Hills.  She thought about their warning and realized there might be something to it.  She had a bad feeling all day and it did make sense but being in Beacon Hills might make things worse, not better.  As she vacuumed the mountain ash from her carpet, she heard a gentle knock at her door.  She responded, “I’m sorry, but I am finished for this evening.  If you want to make an appointment, the center can help you with that during regular business hours.”

A familiar male voice came through the door, “Marin, it’s me.”

Morrell looked to the door and quickly opened it to see Deaton standing in front of her.  She responded, “Alan.  How have you been?”

Deaton slightly smiled, “No worse for wear.  Just back from my trip.”

Morrell walked back to her desk and invited the vet in.  She stated, “The McCall pack thinks you were kidnapped.”

Deaton lightly laughed as he stepped in, “Caught, no.  I just slipped by the hunters.  Some don’t like us, and I’d rather not deal with a confrontation.”

Marin smiled and nodded, “Understandable.  What did you find?”

Deaton took a seat in the chair that Morrell placed back in the room, the chair Isaac sat in earlier, “Nothing but rumors and false claims.  The shamans there aren’t able to tap into the Nemeton like I previously thought.  It’s a shame.”

Marin sat at her desk, “What did you hope to gain by that, Alan?”

Alan smiled, “I hoped to be able to give the pack one last gift before I retired or at least mostly retired.”

Marin shrugged, “Alan, I don’t think you’ll ever retire.  They are adults but still need your guidance.”

Alan laughed, “You are right, Marin.  Are you thinking about finding a pack?”

Marin lightly smiled as she shook her head, “Not a chance.  I am and have been officially retired for years now.  I’m happy with my work.”

Alan looked to the floor and stood up as he saw some of the mountain ash.  He looked to the spot and then back to Marin, “What happened here?”

Marin stood up and looked at the spot, next to Deaton, “The McCall pack.  They came to save me from some unknown threat.”  She gently laughed, “They forget that claws and fangs aren’t the only ways to defend oneself.”

Deaton stated, “I am never proud to participate in violence, yet I know that each of us must care enough for ourselves that we can be ready and able to come to our own defense when and wherever needed.”

Marin smiled, “Maya Angelou.”  She looked to the vet, “My thoughts exactly.”

Deaton met Morrell’s eye contact, “It’s a shame though.”

When their eyes met a cold chill coursed through the druid’s body.  She saw the faint blue ring around Deaton’s irises.  She briefly gasped before he grabbed her hand, “Double Goer”

He pulled a needle out of his jacket as he held her in place with a grip stronger the normal Deaton could manage.  Marin reached across the desk and grabbed the rod.  She pushed it against the duplicate vet and muttered, “Lume.”

The runes on the wand lit up and glowed but nothing happened.  Deaton grinned and stated, “It won’t work.”

She repeated, “Lume.”  The rod glowed even brighter as he calmly laughed, “I wouldn’t try that again.”

She replied, “I don’t know how you are stopping it, but you won’t be able to stop this.  Morte.”  The wand glowed even brighter before it shattered in her hand and the magical energy knocked her against the bookcase.  She collapsed to the ground unconscious while Deaton grinned, “I told you not to do that.”

 

 

The drive was mostly uneventful as the two men didn’t address each other from the failure of their mission.  By the time they made it to the pass, the sun had set, and the glow of the headlights lit up the road.  When they made it through the pass, Isaac asked, “Why did you threaten Ms. Morrell?”  Theo groaned, “Because she was blowing us off.  She wasn’t going to agree to come with us.  I don’t even know why we tried to talk to her.”

Isaac lashed out, “And how should we have done it?  Stalked her and knocked her out?”

Theo smirked at the alpha’s anger, “It would’ve been a better plan.”

Isaac shook his head, “How would you convince her to come back?”

Theo smugly grinned, “Before or after I knock her out by drugging her coffee?”

Isaac sarcastically laughed, “I forgot that you are like that.”

Theo replied, “What’s that supposed to mean Wolfy?  That I’m efficient, that I don’t have regard for her feelings if I’m saving her life?  You shouldn’t be that surprised, I told you who I was when we met.”

Isaac flashed a glare at the chimera before he focused back on the road, “Not really.  You first told me you were Clyde.”

Theo rolled his eyes before he looked out the passenger side window, “Now you are just splitting hairs.  You’re right though, Big Bad Alpha, I lied about what my name was.  Then again I also thought we were just going to hook up and that would be the end of things.”

Isaac laughed before he punched a hole in the chimera’s argument, “Then why did you text me your number?”

Theo growled, “Okay, maybe hooking up more than once.  I knew I was going to get stuck in Beacon Hills for a bit.”

Isaac laughed harder at the chimera’s anger, “You are a worse liar than you think.  Probably the reason that Liam knows.”

Theo’s anger quickly faded as he looked to the alpha.  The hot anger was replaced by cold, “Liam knows what?”

Isaac bit his tongue as he knew he slipped in what he meant to say.  He quickly responded, “About us.”

Theo raised an eyebrow and stated, “Your heart skipped a beat, your tone showed inflection, your chemo signals just blasted nervousness from lying.  You really aren’t good at that.”  The chimera interrogated the alpha, “What does he know?  You slipped and said it for a reason and we still have another half hour before we make it back to Beacon Hills.”

Isaac weighed his options on trying to lie to the chimera again and thought about the promise he made Liam.  His nerves danced as his anxiety went into overdrive, the steel grey eyes of the chimera glaring into him.  He admitted, “He knows about the rich great aunt.”

Theo’s cold expression started to crack as a grin twitched its way into existence, “The money.”

Isaac nodded, “Yep.  He knows about that.”

Theo’s grin grew as he inquired, “How?”

Isaac responded, “I don’t think I should share that with you.”

Theo unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over with a clawed hand and grazed the denim of the alpha’s upper thigh.  After one sweep he rested his hand there, his nails rhythmically scratched the cloth that contained the zipper.  Theo growled through his fangs, his eyes glowing golden, “I’ve got more than one way to make you talk.”

Isaac’s face flushed as he felt the pressure around his groin, “Wh-What are you doing, Theo?”

Theo growled, a deep rumbling within his chest, before he responded, “Answer the question, Isaac.”

Isaac’s chemo signals flooded the truck cab with the scent of fear but also arousal, “Wh-What question?”

Theo scratched deeper into the alpha’s thigh, just sharp pressure, not breaking the cloth, as he demanded, “How does Liam know?”

 Isaac realized that his throat was suddenly very dry as he blurted out, “Corey hacked into the firm’s database and tracked the funds back to your bank account in Ecuador.”

Theo comically mused, “So ends the life and death of rich great aunt Gertie.”

Isaac shot a glare at Theo, “You named her Gertie?  No wonder they figured it out.”

Theo grinned and slid back into his seat.  He pulled the seat belt strap and buckled in again, “Thank you Isaac, was that so hard.”

Isaac blinked a few times as his mind comprehended what the chimera did, “No, but now I am.”

Theo jeered, “Sounds like a personal problem.  I got what I wanted.”

Isaac complained, “But I thought.”

Theo innocently looked at the alpha, “You thought what?  That I was going to rough you up a little and blow you for some information?”

Isaac meekly replied, “Well, maybe.”

Theo shrugged as he shook his head, “Nope.  But it’s good to know you like a little fear with your sex.”

The alpha lashed out, “Fuck you Theo.”

The chimera looked out the window as he crossed his arms and sneered, “I already fucked you, Wolfy.”


	6. Heart-Felt Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack experiences tragedy as a loved one passes

Heart-Felt Loss

 

 

Liam walked up to the door to his house after he got home from work.  His hand shook slightly as he reached for the knob and he realized that his conversation with Isaac that morning had done more of a number on him.  He exhaled before he turned the knob and stepped into his home.  The scent of a cooking roast caught his nose as he closed the door, but he also picked up on the chemo signals of sadness from his wife.  He called out, “Honey, I’m home.”  Before she responded, he took off his shoes and set them on the shoe shelves near the door.

Crystal responded, “I’m in the kitchen fixing dinner.”

Liam walked into the living room and sat down his leather messenger bag next to the sectional and walked into the kitchen.  His wife looked away from the mashed potatoes she cooked on the stove and he could see the lines on her face. 

Liam walked over to his wife and embraced her.  He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, “It’s alright honey.  I’m home safe, Lindsey is with Mason and Corey.”

She fought back crying as she replied, “I know.  I’ve just been dealing with these nagging emotions today.  I keep thinking back to.”

Liam gently whispered, “Shhh.  It’s okay.  We’re all okay.”

She held him for a few moments before she pulled away from her husband.  Her eyes met his and after a brief moment, a slight smirk formed on her face, “You’ve been thinking about it too.”

Liam half smiled as he admitted, “I have.  Isaac called me this morning and we talked about Theo.”

She turned back to the potatoes and stirred them a few more times before she reduced the heat and put the cover over them.  As she did this, she stated, “I don’t like Isaac.”

Liam gently shook his head as he walked to the table and sat down.  He asked, “Why don’t you like Isaac?”

She walked over to the side of the counter near Liam and said, “He didn’t even remember breakfast before they left.”

Liam countered her argument, “If it weren’t for you, I’d forget to eat breakfast.”

She smirked at his argument, “Exactly.  There is only one me and I’m already married to you.”

Liam lightly smiled as he tried to rile her up, “Maybe Theo would remember to make breakfast for them.”

She rolled her eyes at the comment and retorted, “Does he even cook?  I remember him burning food at the diner.”

Liam laughed heartily, “I forgot about you telling me that.  He cooked well for us before he left.  He used to cook with mom before dad and I went to work and school.  Never burned anything at the Geyer residence.”

Crystal’s eyes widened at the statement, “You don’t think he was burning food intentionally just, so my dad would be forced to do all the cooking.”

Liam nodded slowly, “Your dad does know how to cook, and I don’t see Theo wanting to cook for eight hours or more.”

She laughed as she walked over to the crockpot and checked on the roast, “I can’t believe I never realized that.  I thought he was just that bad at cooking.”

Liam beamed a smile at his wife as he said, “That’s Theo though.  I was thinking earlier-“  The words hung in the air for a moment as Crystal finished the thought, “About how things would’ve been different if he never left.”

Liam softly said, “Yeah.  Have I mentioned how much I love you and how I am lucky to have a woman who understands me so well.”

Crystal glared at her husband, “We’ve been through a lot to get to this point.  Tracking and finding the orphaned wolves, working with Deaton to capture the supernatural beings that broke out of Eichen that time, and let’s not forget the fall out from your time with Mason hunting down the various Central American legends.”

Liam’s smile grew, “Yeah.  We learned a lot about each other then.”

Crystal set the timer for the potatoes and walked over to the table and sat down next to Liam.  The two shifted their chairs to face each other.  Crystal leaned forward and loosened Liam’s tie as she continued, “I’d say.  That mirror gave us a lot of insight into each other.”

Liam’s eye twinkled as his smile shifted into a grin, “You mean having our bodies swapped for almost a month let you see things differently?  I think it helped with my temper.”

Crystal started laughing, “Except you tore into Scott about hunting down the nightmare.  Your poor alpha didn’t know what to think as his beta’s fragile human wife stood up to him and systematically ripped apart his plan.”

Liam leaned forward and gave his wife a peck before he leaned down and pulled her feet into his lap.  He began to rub them as he replied, “I was worried about you.  I know Scott means well but I wasn’t the one tracking it down and fighting.  I was the worried significant other at home with the colicky son.”

Crystal relaxed into her chair as Liam rubbed her feet, “That nightmare wasn’t so bad.  He was just a lost and scared boy.  The poor thing didn’t even know what he was doing or how.”

The wolf nodded, “And Scott was surprised that you were so gentle and understanding and managed to reach the boy, with a vicious, bleeding wound no less.”

She smiled as she laid her head back and remembered, “You should’ve seen his face when I told him that the mirror switched our bodies.  I don’t think he has looked at us the same since.”

Liam laughed, “You’re right about that.  Deaton found the whole thing fascinating since the mirror was supposed to be lost.  Leave it to Mason and me to find the artifact of a trickster god.”

Crystal mused, “Do you think you’d want to try it again?  I could really go for having my ankles not swell up like grapefruit by the end of each day.”

Liam continued the foot massage that pulled a pleasurable moan from his wife.  He lightly replied, “You want me to feel what it’s like to be pregnant, don’t you?”

Crystal giggled, “You caught me, Liam.  That and I would kill for a cup of coffee.”  They laughed together for a few moments before she continued, “I was thinking about something else.”

Liam continued the thought, “About finding a way to get Theo to move back here.”

She pulled her head back up and nodded to her husband, “Lindsey adores him, and we know he shouldn’t keep risking his life like he is.”

Liam nodded, “I’ll try but I don’t know what the answer will be.  Then there is Isaac as well.”

Crystal rolled her eyes, “So they had sex.  That doesn’t mean that they should be together.”

Liam raised an eyebrow to his wife’s comment, “You really don’t like him, do you?”

She sighed, “I don’t know him, and he is taking away what little time we have with Theo.  So yes, I don’t like him for a very petty reason.  Theo was my best friend before he left, and I thought we might be able to pick that friendship back up.”

Liam snickered, “I love you.  Theo texted me before I left school.  He’s coming home tonight.”

Crystal replied with self-assured confidence, “Good.  Now he won’t smell like Isaac and cigarettes.”

The wolf laughed harder, “I swear Crystal, your sense of smell might rival mine.”

She weakly pointed her finger into the wolf’s chest, “And don’t you forget it.”

 

Corey sat on the long gray sectional that lined the large modern style living room in the downstairs of his two-story house.  He glimpsed up from his tablet as he shifted his thin framed glasses and looked at the seventy-five-inch flat screen TV that took up quite a bit of the wall on the opposite side.  Some children’s cartoon played as he looked back to his tablet.  He casual glimpsed to the assortment of toys that were strew about on the widely open deep hardwood floors.  He smirked as he heard the rambunctious stomping of eager young feet.  His gaze shifted to his husband, who sat in the large black leather recliner.  “Is that too much noise or are we safe?”

Mason set his book down and looked to his husband, “I think that is just enough noise.”

As soon as the man finished uttering the phrase, they heard a crash and the shattering of glass.  Mason sighed as Corey set his tablet on the sectional and stood up.  He looked to his husband, “I told you the vase in the hallway was a bad idea.”

Mason smirked at his husband and replied, “It looked good there.”

Corey called out upstairs, “Boys, stay away from the broken vase, I am coming upstairs” before he responded to his husband, “It’s going to look good in the trash now.”

Mason shook his head and smiled to his husband, “I love you.”

Corey stepped into their modern style kitchen as he replied, “Love you too.”  He reached to the side of the large, metal, double door fridge and grabbed the broom and dustpan.  He heard Darren and Lindsey run down the stairs and into the living room as Mason chided them, “No running in the house boys.”

Corey looked to his son as the boy huffed out, “It was an accident.”

Corey gently smiled at Darren, the energetic, bright brown eyed boy with shortly cut dark black hair and rich caramel colored skin with just the faintest freckles.  His face was just the lightest shade red different from normal while Lindsey looked like his face had sat out in the sun all day.  Corey looked at the two and asked, “What happened?  Were you running in the halls?”

Lindsey nervously bit his lip, a trait the chimera noticed that his father did a lot when he was guilty of something, while Darren directly replied, “Yes sir.  We were playing and ran when we shouldn’t have, dad.  We’re sorry.”

Corey half grinned as he looked to Mason, “What do you think?  Should we punish them severely or even more severely?”

Mason looked to the boys as their eyes widened and responded, “If it were up to you, they’d be grounded from each other for a week.”  The boys looked to each other and their eyes spoke of fear as Mason continued, “But I think we should just let them off with a warning, this time.”

Corey playfully mused as their expressions shifted to relief, “I don’t know.  I think you are being too easy on them.  I think they should have to clean the house, top to bottom for destroying _your_ favorite vase.”

The boys gasped again, and Mason replied, equally light, “Maybe.  But I’m inclined to show mercy.  They should have to clean up all the toys in the living room and aren’t allowed upstairs until they are ready to clean up and go to bed.”

Corey shrugged and fake groaned, “You’re letting them off too easy but alright.  I was hoping they’d clean out the gutters too.”

Mason laughed as he looked to the boys and said, “You heard your punishment.  Your toys are all over the living room.”

The boys quickly darted to their toys and began to pick them up as Corey stepped to his husband and kissed his cheek before he walked towards the stairs.  The stairs followed the opposite side of the wall that the sectional was against in the living room, their mixed pattern of wood tones and white with a similar style banister.

When Corey reached the top of the stairs and stepped to the left, he saw the shattered fragments from the white with blue designed vase near the thin wooden stand that once held it.  He mused to himself how it brought a splash of color to the otherwise wood toned frames and floor and egg shell walls.  As he swept up the pieces he heard Mason’s cell ring.  The chimera rolled his eyes and muttered, “What possible emergency could require the assistant deputy director of human resources for Beacon county?”

He finished cleaning up the vase and disposed of the fragments in the upstairs bathroom receptacle.  As he walked downstairs he heard his husband, “We need to get the boys ready.”

Corey heard the hint of anxiety in his husband’s voice and asked, as he rounded the turn into the living room, “What is it?”

Mason stood near his chair and said, “It’s Melissa.  I need to get to the hospital.  Do you mind taking Lindsey and Darren to the Dunbar’s home?”

Corey lightly shook his head, “No.  It’s bad isn’t it?”

Mason sighed as he responded, “I don’t know but I think so.”

Corey nodded, “Alright.”  He set the broom and pan against the sectional and walked over to his husband.  He embraced him and gave him a quick peck, “I’ll stay with Crystal and the boys.”

Mason nodded, “See you later.  Love you.”

Corey smiled, “Love you too.  Drive safe.”

Marin slowly regained consciousness as she felt her body being carried, her legs dangling just above the hard, polished tile floor.  She groaned against the pain she felt from the magic backlash and the figure that carried her stood her up as she leaned against him.  A melodious voice greeted her, “Why, Hello Marin.  It’s good that you came to before we moved you to the next part.”

She saw the disheveled man as the source of the voice and looked to Deaton, who held her up.  She looked around the large room and saw a series of tubes that looked empty but had large metal pipes connected to the tops of them with a spider network of smaller plastic tubes coming from them.  She asked, “Who are you?  Where am I?”

The disheveled man bowed slightly and replied, “I’m Doctor Josef Nevens and we are in my lab, Dr. Morrell.”  He turned around and continued to walk down the series of tubes slowly.  Deaton hoisted her to walk under her own power as he pushed her forward.  She asked, “What are you studying here, Dr. Nevens.”

Dr. Nevens cackled as he replied, “Studying here?  Nothing.  I am drawing the innate energies from emissaries to power my creation that forms doppelgängers.  My overall purpose, that’s simple, Dr. Morrell, I am pushing humanity to the next milestone in evolution.”

Morrell responded, “This doppelgänger.  What have you done to Deaton?”

Nevens laughed lightly, “Why, he is helping me with my experiments, Dr. Morrell.  The doppelgängers are fascinating aren’t they.  At the cellular level, they don’t appear that much different from a large mass of stem cells but once you infuse them with the currents of an emissary, their true power comes to life.  True, it eventually kills the emissary, but you know what they say about broken eggs and omelets.”

Morrell gasped, “Why?”

Nevens stopped walking and turned to her, “The pursuit of science.  They were my master re-creation after I was expelled from the world of medicine.  That damned hypocratic oath kept getting in the way.  Now I use my extensive knowledge of biomolecular engineering to push things towards humanities’ collective evolution.  But, you must understand the pursuit of science, with your doctorate in social work.”  The doctor grinned darkly as he finished his statement.

Morrell asked, “Collective evolution?  What is your goal?”

Nevens responded, “Werewolves and other supernatural creatures are stronger, smarter, and more resilient than average people.  I intend on finding the enzyme that facilitates the activation within the genetic sequence and give it to mankind.  When I’m finished, everyone will become something more than merely human, or have their bodies reject it and die.  It matters little to me.”

Morrell spat, “Nevens, you are a doctor like Mengele was a doctor.”

Nevens turned around and continued to walk as he replied, “And Marin, my dear guest, are a doctor like Dr. Phil is a doctor.”

They stopped next to a tube filled with a green, jelly like substance.  The clear tubes pulsed with a deep blue electricity and sent it further down the line.  Inside the tube, Deaton stared off into space, a look of fear frozen on his face.  Morrell’s eyes widened as she demanded, “What have you done to him?”

Nevens smiled at Morrell as the doppelgänger pushed her onto the platform next to Deaton and a tube lowered around her.  “Dear Doctor Deaton is currently in a form of stasis as I drain him of his druidic power.  Eventually this will lead to mass cellular death, but such is the tragedy of this kind of science.  You don’t need to worry though, you can keep him company.”

Morrell weakly attempted to strike the tube as the green fluid rushed in from the large, metal pipe connected to the top of the tube.  In a matter of seconds, the tube was full, and Morrell was locked in stasis, the same look of fear on her face.  Nevens looked to the Deaton clone, “Come along, Doctor, we have work to do.”

 

Scott stared at the mixture that Chris prepared from the ingredients and looked to his mother, still unconscious with the heart monitor beeping in a normal interval.  He asked, “Dad, do you think this will work?”

Chris looked to Scott, his step son and ally of many years and replied, “If everything appears like it is, then it should.”

Stiles interrupted, “Are you sure you mixed it right?  This is the stuff that if you messed up it could kill her.  I don’t mean to be negative but I’m getting a really bad feeling about this.”

Chris looked to Stiles, “I am absolutely sure I mixed it correctly.”

Stiles nervously paced as he said, “I know this was originally an idea I brought forward but I don’t know anymore.”

Scott looked to Stiles, his brother beyond blood and weakly smiled, “Don’t worry.  It’ll be alright, Stiles.  This is the right thing to do.”

Stiles looked to the floor after he nodded, and Chris rubbed part of the 9 herbs across the wound.  Almost immediately, the gel glowed green and viscous black fluid flooded out of the tiny prick on the side of Melissa’s neck.  It rushed with an amount and intensity far beyond what the tiny wound could produce.  The fluids stained the white pillows and sheets black and poured to the floor.  Her heartrate accelerated as the fluids flowed.

Scott nervously looked to Chris, “It’s not working.  She’s getting worse.”  He pleaded the last line, “Do something.”

Chris placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder, “Just be patient.  It’s working.”

After a minute, the fluid stopped, and the glow ceased.  Her heartrate returned to normal and Melissa slowly blinked her eyes open.  She weakly looked around her hospital room and stopped on Scott, “Scott.  Am I still in the hospital?”

Scott slowly nodded, a well of tears still present in his eyes, “Yeah mom.”

She asked, “What happened?  I feel like every once of pain just left my body.”

Chris replied, “We just used the 9 herbs on you.  It looks like someone was trying to kill you with poison.  Berserker dust.”

Melissa took a deep breath as Stiles and Scott launched themselves at her and embraced her.  She smiled and said, “I’m glad you boys figured it out.”

As Stiles pulled away from the hug he muttered, “Actually, Theo figured out the poisoning part.”

She weakly replied as Scott pulled back and Chris kissed her forehead, “Theo?  I thought he was in Mexico.”

Scott shook his head, “No, he came back because of what happened.  How are you feeling?”

Melissa smiled, “Weak but good.  I’m not in pain anymore.  I can think and speak.  Maybe I’m a little out of it but nothing that bad.”

Chris asked, “Do you remember anything about it happening?  When something poked your neck?”

Melissa shook her head, “I can’t remember much of anything.  Everything seems to be a blur.”

Stiles smiled to Melissa and said, “I’m so glad you are back.  I’m going to get your doctor.”

Melissa looked to Stiles and smiled, “Thanks Stiles.  Thank you for looking after Scott and Chris while I couldn’t.  I love you.”

Stiles blushed slightly and bashfully said, “No prob Mama McCall.  Love you too” before he stepped out of the room to find her doctor.

She looked back to Scott and asked, “Is there something going on here again?”

Scott nervously fought himself before he replied, “We think so mom.  Don’t worry, we can handle it.”

She nodded slowly as sweat began to bead on her forehead, “I always worry Scott, it’s what moms do but I know you can handle it.”  After a brief moment, she asked, “Is it hot in here?”

Chris shook his head and placed his hand on her forehead, “You’re a little warm, Melissa.  We’ll let the doctor know when Stiles gets back with him.”

She genuinely smiled to her husband, “It’s probably nothing.  I still feel a whole lot better than I have for a while.”

Stiles whispered for Scott outside of the room, just out of view and the true alpha stood up and said, “I’m going to go find Stiles.  I’ll be right back mom.”

Melissa nodded and smiled as she took and held Chris’ hand.

When Scott stepped out of the room, he turned and saw Stiles, tears lined the man’s face and he whispered, “What is it, Stiles?”

Stiles weakly croaked, “Scott, Lydia just messaged me.”

Scott looked confused and asked, “What’s wrong?  Who is it?”

Stiles fought back the tears and said, “Go tell your mom you love her.”  He fought back the overwhelming emotions that threatened to cut him off, “It’s her Scott.”

Scott’s eyes widened as the tears flowed without his consent, “What?  But she’s doing alright.”

Stiles pushed Scott towards the room, “Don’t argue Scott.  Just do it.”

Scott stumbled into the room and looked to his mom.  She appeared more flushed than when she woke up and Scott stepped to her and hugged her.  He whispered to her, “I love you mom.  I just want you to know how important you are to me and how much I love you.”

She kissed his cheek, which felt hot to the touch, and replied, “I love you too.  You are my world Scott.”

Chris noticed Scott’s change and once again kissed Melissa on the forehead and said, “I love you.  I’m glad that in all the tragedy, we found each other.”

She weakly smiled to Chris as her heartrate monitor began to beep erratically, “I love you too Chris.  You are my hero.”

As she finished speaking, her heartrate skyrocketed and set off alarms through the floor.  Melissa’s eyes closed, and she began to convulse in the bed.  Within a matter of seconds, a nurse rushed in the room and began to check Melissa.  She told Scott and Chris to wait outside as a doctor and another nurse brought in the crash cart.  Scott and Chris were pushed out of the room and the door closed.  Just before it clicked, they heard the flat line.

 

When Theo and Isaac made it back into Beacon Hills, the chimera received an urgent text.

**Go to the hospital.**

Theo informed Isaac and the alpha drove straight to the hospital.  The wolf rushed there and parked in a hurry as he darted towards the entrance.  Theo followed behind the wolf as he seemed possessed in his mission to make it to the emergency.  The wolf ran up the stairs, chasing the scent of the pack, with the chimera fighting to keep up.  When they reached Melissa’s floor, a wall of chemo signals of sadness hit them.  Isaac began to run but felt Theo’s hand holding him back.  He glared at the chimera, “We have to go, something happened.”

Theo emotionlessly replied, “Something did happen Isaac.  There’s nothing we can do to stop it.”

The wolf struck the chimera and knocked him to the floor before he ran down the hallway.  Theo slowly pulled himself up and sighed to himself, “I hate being right.”

The chimera shuffled down the hallway and when he made the turn near the elevator, he saw the group gathered around Melissa’s room.  The hallway reeked of salty tears and sadness as the chimera numbly stared at them.  Chris flanked one side of Scott while Isaac joined him on the other.  Liam and Mason stood near the circle, but Stiles stood separate behind them.  The group of five whispered and cried with each other while Stiles and Theo made eye contact.  Stiles pushed around the group and charged towards the chimera.  When he got close he spat, “You were right.”

Theo looked to the cold polished floor as he replied, “I know.”

Venom crept into the G-man’s voice, “How did you know?”

Theo whispered lowly as he turned to face the elevator, “We aren’t doing this now.  We aren’t doing this here.”

The chimera walked to the elevator and hit the button, with the doors opening immediately as the agent pursued him.  He stepped in and hit the button before Stiles stepped in and slammed him against the wall.  The doors closed, and the elevator began to lower them.  Theo bounced off the wall and turned towards the agent, his head still lowered as Stiles repeated the question in anger, “How did you know?”

Theo weakly whispered, “I didn’t.  I just had a bad feeling.”

Stiles’ sorrow channeled into rage as he lashed out, “You expect me to believe that?  You don’t fool me.”

Before Stiles could react, the chimera slammed his fist into the side of the elevator, his bones and joints popped and cracked as his broken hand and wrist left behind a sizeable mark in the wall.  The chimera raised his head, tears silently fell as he lamented, “Do you think I am happy that this happened?  Do you think I planned this?  I just had a bad gut feeling, the same I’ve had in the past.  The same feelings that I listened to and they saved my life.  That’s it Stiles.  Do you think I enjoy being helpless to stop shit like this from happening?”

A bit stunned, Stiles took a step back and repeated, “But you knew.”

Theo shook his obviously broken hand, the joints and bones popping as it began to heal and with a bit more self-loathing anger spat, “I had a feeling.  Another fucking feeling where I couldn’t do anything.  Don’t you get it Stiles?  I’m no mastermind inflicting pain and sorrow.  I’m just the person that must watch as the world grinds up the people around me.  I’m just as worthless now as I was then.”  Stiles’ anger was shattered by the honest admission and the chimera continued with a controlled tone, “Go back to your pack.  Help them through this.  Just leave me the fuck alone.”

Before Stiles could respond, the door opened, and Lydia rushed in as Theo stepped out.  She embraced Stiles and cried into his shoulder as he held her.  His eyes were fixed on the chimera as he hit the button to go back up.


	7. Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds Theo after he ran away from the hospital. Isaac tries to help Scott deal with the loss of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had slightly different ideas for this chapter but it turned into mainly Thiam smut. Enjoy.

Cabin in the Woods

 

 

It had been a couple of days since the night the chimera fled from Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.  He had turned off his phone after leaving the building and fled to his refuge within the preserve.  He hadn’t bothered to stop by the Dunbar residence, he only fled with his pain to a worn-down cabin that he used to go to when he was a teenager.  It amazed the man that the building was still intact, or at least intact enough to keep the rain out on the first night.  The electricity had long since been disconnected and the pipes that supplied running water to the house were corroded and only pushed rust colored water through them but the hand pump to the well still supplied him with clean drinking water.  The tiny, two room cabin smelled of dust when he arrived but he was able to salvage some blankets, dust out the mattress for the tiny bed that still managed to stand and after warming the structure with a fresh fire in the wood stove, and opening the windows, the cabin just smelled like him and the forest. 

He sat on the old fishing net hammock that hung on the tiny front porch and stared out, over the edge of the rocks and down into the forest that melded with the town.  His face was still somewhat puffy from the last time his emotions overwhelmed him.  He hated to feel like this and he realized that only being in Beacon Hills made him feel this way.  His mind wasn’t in the right place and he knew such carelessness would get other people killed.

In his time with the Calavera, he had lost people, people he called friends, but nothing compared to losing people in Beacon Hills.  In Mexico, his friends were friends of business, so he was able to build these relationships detached but here, everything was attached.  He contemplated if that was the reason it took so long to finally come back.  The scars of the Dread Doctors might’ve healed but the tissue clung to the people of Beacon Hills and whenever they were torn away, the wounds reopened. 

Dusk gave way to night and the lights of the buildings in Beacon Hills began to flicker on as the people below fought against the encroaching darkness.  He sat, mesmerized by the display as he heard the door to the cabin open behind him.  A scent he was so familiar with, a scent so intimate that he could never forget caught him as he heard the gentle steps move towards him.

Liam quietly said, “I had a feeling I might find you here.  The funeral is tomorrow.”

Theo quietly responded, the words coming out barely more than a breath, “Tomorrow.”

Liam nodded slowly, “You know this isn’t your fault, right?”

Theo sighed before he responded, “Yeah.”

Liam raised an eyebrow to the chimera’s response, “Then why do you smell like guilt?”

Theo glanced to the wolf before he muttered, “I had a feeling.  I should’ve acted on it.  Something felt off.”

Liam shook his head, “You can’t control everything.  Everyone did what they thought would be the best.”

Theo inquired, “Why aren’t you with Scott?  This has to be a living hell for him.”

Liam audibly exhaled as he said, “The pack and extended pack are with Scott right now.”  He glanced to the lights below, “I figured that someone should check on you.  Make sure you weren’t taking things into your own hands.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, the events weighing on both men. 

Theo asked emotionlessly, “How long have you been looking for me?”

Liam slightly grinned as he replied, “For just over an hour and a half.”

Theo huffed out a single laugh as he stated, “I thought I did a better job hiding.”

Liam pushed the chimera to make room for him on the hammock, and the movements caused it to sway and creak slightly with accommodating the new weight.  The wolf’s natural warmth flowed as the hammock pushed their bodies together, and the chimera filled with guilt as he enjoyed the wolf’s presence.  Liam grinned and said, “You did.  But I remembered our dates.  You brought me here on the third date you planned.  I knew you weren’t hiding at the hospital, which was our first date, and I visited the creek in the park, which was the second date you planned, and that left here for the third date.  You know, I finally realized why you chose the places you did.”

Theo broke his gaze and looked to the wolf.  He drank in the gentle, yet powerful appearance of the wolf as he smirked, “Alright, Little Wolf, why did I choose them?”

Liam smiled back, “Because whenever I planned a date, the location didn’t matter, what made it special was us being together.  Whenever you planned the date, you always took me to a place that had significant meaning towards your personal sorrow.  It was like you were trying to rewrite the memories, so they wouldn’t haunt you anymore.”

After a moment of silence, Liam continued, “I never understood this place though.  It seems so peaceful and you can just disappear for days.  The only thing I could figure is this is where you went when your family life went to shit.  I could only imagine being a kid with a heart condition, running through the woods to get back here.  Then again, this was probably a sanctuary from the Dread Doctors too.”

Theo could feel the tears begin to form in his eyes, “You know me, Little Wolf.”

Liam reached behind Theo and rubbed his back.  “Yeah.  That’s why I told the pack that we should help Scott and give you time.  They are all worried about you.”

Theo shook his head before he returned his gaze to the town below, “I don’t know why.”

Liam continued, “Because they care about you.”

Theo scoffed at the comment, “You don’t even believe the words coming out of your mouth, Little Wolf.  I am a convenient means to an end for the pack.”

Liam pursed his lips as he thought about how to phrase what he meant, “Okay, my family and the Hewitt-Bryants care about you.  Does that make more sense?”

Theo shot a glare at Liam, “Why would Mason and Corey care?  They barely tolerated me before I left.”

Liam mischievously grinned as he stated, “You affected their lives more than you think.  But that’s for them to tell you.”

There was another silence as both men stared at the lights, the only sounds they heard were those of the forest, the fire inside the cabin and the ones in their hearts.

Theo weakly asked, “Did you come here alone?”

Liam snickered, “Did you think that Isaac followed me up here?”

Theo replied, “Maybe but I can’t think that he would.  The sex was good but beyond that, I can’t see him feeling more.”

Liam asked, “What about your feelings for him?  You know he called me to ask about you.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “So what?  Are you telling me he already has feelings for me?  If so, he’s in trouble.  He’s fun but I don’t have those feelings for him, at least none that I know of.”

Liam replied, “He does.  Or at least he is beginning to.”

Theo shook his head, “He should try to build things with Scott again.  They both seem to want attachment and I am the last person to give it.  But Crystal?”

Liam gently nodded, “I came alone.  Did you think Crystal was going to make that hike?  I’m a little tired from it and I’m not pregnant.”

Theo sarcastically laughed at the answer, “She told you to come alone so I wouldn’t feel ambushed and run.”  He continued with genuine curiosity, “I still don’t know why she let you come here alone, with how significant it was to us.  Especially since she knows about the bond we have.”

Liam raised an eyebrow to the chimera’s comment, “If the roles were reversed, should I have worried about the bond you and Crystal share?”

Theo smirked at the question, “What are you talking about Little Wolf?”

The wolf laughed at the question, “Please, Theo.  You saved her life quite a few times in that roughly a year’s time of knowing her.  The way your eyes lit up when you saw her, for work or for just hanging out.  The way your eyes light up now when you see her.”

The chimera gasped, “What?”

Liam rolled his eyes and laughed a single time, “You didn’t notice?  Why am I not surprised.  Then again, you probably don’t notice that you still look at me the same way.”

Theo’s mouth suddenly felt very dry as he thought about what the wolf said.  He muttered, “When did you get so observant, Little Wolf?”

Liam gently elbowed Theo, “When I finally grew up.”  He snickered a little which caused Theo’s mood to lighten as he said, “Don’t worry, I had help.”

After a few moments of detached happiness, Theo asked, “So where does that put us now?”

Liam looked out to the view and replied distantly, “She said to find you and bring you back.  Do anything I needed to make sure you were safe and willing to come back home.”

Theo looked to Liam and scanned his face, “What?  Are you saying-“

Liam cut the chimera off, “Yes, Theo.  I’m saying what you think I am saying.

Theo’s eyes widened as his face blushed to a deep red, “What?”

Liam lightly shrugged as a devilish grin formed on his face and his eyes twinkled in the budding moonlight, “Isn’t this the part where you say something to try to piss me off?”

Theo’s color slowly began to return to normal as he snickered, “You’re right.  I guess I would.  Seriously though, have I pissed you off since I returned?”

Liam’s grin widened, “Nope.”

Theo smirked, “Must be losing my touch.”  Theo reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette from the pack in the inside pocket and grabbed his zippo with the other hand.  He looked to the wolf and offered the packet after seating the cigarette in his lips.  Liam shook his head, “You should quit smoking.  I know you heal but it’s still not good for you.”

Theo shrugged and quipped, “Neither are the missions I regularly choose to undertake.”  He lit the cigarette and inhaled, carefully watching the wolf’s facial expressions and body language.  He continued, “Especially if you knew that I don’t have to take them.  I report directly to Araya and the guys that spoke with Scott and Stiles work for me.  Diego is one of my lieutenants.”

Liam nodded slowly, taking in the information.  Theo huffed as he continued, “Then again neither are my random hook ups before, during, and after missions.  I figure there are worse ways to spend my time.”

Liam’s expression shifted slightly as the still grinning wolf stated, “Nice lie there, James Bond.  You might mask it, or try, but I can listen better than you can mask.”

Theo growled at being called out and responded, “Okay, this is new.  You aren’t even a little angry?”

Liam shook his head, “Not in the least.”

Theo’s mouth fell open from surprise, “But you used to be the stubborn, angry little puppy.”

Liam lightly shrugged, “Puppies grow up Theo.  It doesn’t hurt that I am with one of my anchors.”

Theo stared into Liam’s eyes for a few moments and whispered, “I’m still your anchor.”

Liam nodded, “You, Crystal, and Lindsey.”

Theo turned and stared out at the lights again as he took a pull from his cigarette, “You’re still mine.”

Liam motioned for Theo to pass the cigarette and Theo handed it to the wolf.  Liam took a pull before he handed it back and seriously stated, “You’re the man I always thought you could be.”

The words hit the chimera hard, the cigarette tumbled out of his fingers and hit the porch with a spray of bright red embers as the chimera turned to face the wolf.  Liam looked to the chimera and blue and grey swam together.

Before his mind could process anything, Theo reached towards the wolf and pulled him into a kiss.  Their lips met and the lights below, the stars in the clear skies, and the bright red cherry were all eclipsed by the fireworks that lit in the chimera’s mind.  He felt the eager scraping of the beard against his scruffy face as the kiss was not only returned but deepened by the wolf.  Theo could barely contain his excitement as the intimate, but foreign tongue probed his mouth and ran along his fangs.

Reality set in with the chimera and he pulled away from the wolf.  He stumbled to his feet, the hammock swung wildly, and nervously stated, “Fuck.  I’m sorry Liam.  I’m a shitty friend and I didn’t mean to.”  He looked away as he leaned back and pulled at his hair and yelled, “Fuck.”

Theo took several deep breaths as he let his nerves calm, the only new sound was the gentle tapping on a phone.  Theo pensively asked, “What are you doing, Little Wolf?”

Liam stared at the phone screen as he sent the message and waited for a response.  He gently replied, “Working on that misplaced guilt.”

Theo furrowed his brow in confusion as he heard the phone notification go off.  He quickly turned and saw the message as the wolf held up the glowing screen.

**Theo just kissed me and is feeling guilty about it.**

**Wifey:  You boys are the worst.  I bet you didn’t even get a picture.  Let him know that I know and you have a hall pass this evening.  Just don’t come back smelling like an ash tray and stale beer.  Don’t be late getting home tomorrow and your suits are in the guest bathroom in case you want to sneak in and clean up.**

Liam slowly pulled the phone back and pocketed it.  Theo just stared in disbelief at the space the screen previously occupied which now moved the gaze to the wolf’s face. 

Liam slightly pouted, the visage of the puppy coming through, “So you didn’t mean to kiss me?”

Theo quickly turned around and faced the cliff, his will spent as the part of him he buried years ago emerged from its premature grave.  He caught the chemo signals of arousal from the wolf but also a hint of sorrow.  He could’ve swore he heard the slightest whimper before he turned around, the smug grin he was known for plastered across his face, “We never did get to have break-up sex.”

Liam stood up and closed the space between them.  With a smug grin to match responded, “We’d better do that then.  I think that has a statute of limitations.”

 

Isaac sat in the chair in the living room of the McCall-Argent home.  His eyes were fixed on Scott, who sat in the middle of the couch staring off into space his face still red a puffy.  The true alpha hadn’t moved or reacted from the last question Isaac asked.  He cleared his throat and asked again, “Scott, are you hungry?  Do you want me to fix us something to eat?”

After blinking his eyes a few times, Scott slowly looked to Isaac, “What?  Where is everyone?”

Isaac warmly smiled and responded, “Stiles and Lydia are with Chris right now finishing the arrangements.  Mason is picking up some of the food order for tomorrow and Corey and Crystal are taking care of the kids.”

Scott weakly asked, “Liam?”

Isaac sighed, “Liam’s looking for Theo.  No one has seen him since the hospital that night.”

Scott asked, “Aren’t you worried about him?”

Isaac shrugged, “Maybe but I’m more concerned about you.”  Isaac stood up and sat next to Scott on the couch.  He placed his arm around the true alpha and pulled him in for a hug.  Scott leaned into it and released a long, sad sigh.  Isaac asked, “We haven’t been able to contact Malia.  Derek is on the way, he should be getting into town tonight.  Rafael is at the Stilinski household.  Sheriff Parrish is going to be there tomorrow as well.”

Scott slowly nodded and weakly stated, “You aren’t going to be able to find Malia.  She’s done the disappearing act a few times on me.  I stopped looking because she came back when she was ready.  I don’t know if she will this time.”

Isaac held Scott more firmly, “Why do you say that?”

Scott looked up into Isaac’s eyes, the emotionally spent alpha replied with almost dead words, “She broke up with me when I proposed Isaac.  It’s why she broke up with me.  I told her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and start a family and she refused.”

Isaac leaned his head against Scott and whispered, “I’m sorry Scott.”

Scott released the empty sound of dead air as he sighed, “You said something about food.”

Isaac smiled back, “Yeah, what are you in the mood for?”

Scott shrugged, “Anything.  Nothing.  I don’t know.”

Isaac stood up and looked down into Scott’s eyes.  He gave a shy, mischievous smile as he asked, “So you want something that’s also nothing and you don’t know what it is besides food.”

Scott looked into the alpha’s deep blue eyes and a small twitch of a smile formed, “I guess that doesn’t help you.  Whatever you make will be good, unless you want to order something.”

Isaac chuckled, “How about I order pizza for your place since you haven’t been there in a few days?”

Scott stood up and hugged Isaac, “I’d like that.”

Isaac ordered a couple of pizzas for them to be delivered to Scott’s apartment and the two men left the residence.  Scott rode with Isaac in the beat-up truck.  As soon as they left the neighbor, Scott asked, “How was your trip with Theo?”

Isaac responded, “Which part?  The trip or Theo?”

Scott shrugged as he watched the alpha, “Either, both.”

Isaac nodded and stated, “The trip itself wasn’t bad except for dramatically failing to convince Ms. Morrell of anything.  She threw us out of her office, the way an angry druid would.  The ride itself wasn’t too bad, Theo can at least carry on a conversation.”

Scott’s nose scrunched as he stated, “Your truck smells like Theo.”

Isaac rolled his eyes and laughed, “We were in it for hours.”

Scott’s self-doubt and sorrow filled the truck, “And Theo?”

Isaac shrugged and stated, “He flirted some, teased some.  He’s an asshole but at least he’s the fun kind.  Besides that, I don’t know.”

The true alpha bit his lip as he asked, “So, are you thinking about being with Theo?”

Isaac laughed nervously, “I mean I wouldn’t say no if he wanted to try but I don’t think it’ll happen.”  At the stoplight, Isaac looked to Scott, “Scott.  I still came back for you.  You are who I am here to see.”

Scott looked into Isaac’s eyes and pulled the alpha into a kiss.  It was passionate as the true alpha poured himself into the kiss but short lived as the light changed colors and the car behind Isaac honked the horn.

Isaac quickly drove on, his face red from embarrassment at the light but also from Scott’s action.  The alpha asked, “You don’t have to answer this now, but would you want to give us another try?”

Scott smiled, a full smile, the first since his mother passed, “I think I do, Isaac.”

The alpha beamed as he drove down the streets towards the true alpha’s apartment.

 

Theo and Liam laid in the remnants of the bed.  The mattress bore several slashes and some of the filling poured out of the openings.  The sheets and blankets were slashed well, and a pillow was torn open from Theo aggressively biting it and the frame gave way halfway through the physical adventure.  Both men laid under the blanket with their shirts still on, but their pants, underwear and shoes were scatter around the room.  Theo leaned over and looked at the wolf, “You were eager.  And prepared.  Or do you always carry around a bottle of lube in your pants pocket.”

Liam looked to the chimera, “We broke the bed.  And no, I don’t just carry around lube with me.”

Theo smirked, “We?  You broke the bed bending me over.  It faired better last time we used it.”

Liam laughed with Theo about the joke before he said, “Do you want to head back and get cleaned up?”

Theo grinned mischievously as he slid his hands under the covers and hooked the bottom of Liam’s shirt, “Nope.”

The wolf smelled the arousal but looked confused, “Why not?”

Theo yanked the wolf’s shirt off and tossed it near his pants, “Because I have you until tomorrow morning.  I’m going to make the most of it.”

Liam rolled his eyes as Theo leaned over and began to place kisses around the wolf’s neck and collarbone, “Do I get a say in this?”

Theo sat back and eyed the wolf, “Of course.”

Liam grinned and demanded, “Take off your shirt.”

Theo innocently removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor.  The wolf’s eyes locked on to the naked torso of the chimera.  He blushed as he said, “You are just as sexy as you’ve always been.”

Theo smirked, “So are you.”

Liam sarcastically laughed as he poked his belly, “I know I have abs under here somewhere.”

Theo leaned forward and placed a kiss on Liam’s belly where he just poked himself as he reached a hand and combed it through the wolf’s thick chest hair, “I like your body now.  I love your chest hair.”

Liam began to trace the scars on Theo’s chest and sides as his eyes locked on the scar of the bite on his between his shoulder and neck. 

Suddenly a bit self-conscious, Theo asked, “What are you doing?”

Liam lightly replied, “I love your scars.”

Theo tilted his head in confusion, “What?  That’s the first time I’ve heard that.”

Liam smiled and tilted his head to show the scar of the bite mark on near his neck, “They are signs that we endured something meaningful and lived to tell the tale.”

Theo’s eyes went to the mark, “We gave each other those in this very room, in or around this very bed so many years ago.”

Liam turned his head and met the gaze, “I’ve got a question, do you mark everyone you’ve been with?”

Theo scrunched his eyebrows and replied, “No.”

Liam grinned with confidence, “I know about the mark you left on Crystal.”

Theo’s eyes widened, “Oh.  I’m sor-“

Liam laughed and waved his hand to stop the chimera, “That’s not why I said that.  I just guessed that either you bit everyone when you were younger or only Crystal and myself are marked by you.”

Theo nervously bit his lip, “Just you two.  I still shouldn’t have cheated on you with her back then.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “You were young, we were going between dating, kind of dating and fucking, and breaking up or giving each other the silent treatment.  You had never been with a woman and you two were attracted to each other and thrown into some pretty messed up situations.  I’m not mad about it.  Well now, I was kind of mad with her back then but clearly things worked out.”

Theo sighed, “Is that why she gave you the hall pass?”

Liam laughed loudly, “No.  She wants me to try to convince you to move back to Beacon Hills, permanently.”

Theo blinked a few times before he plastered his grin, “You’re trying to convince me to move back by bending me over a shitty bed.  I don’t know Little Wolf, that’s a pretty hard sale.”

Liam met the grin as he sat up and grabbed the chimera’s cock, “That’s pretty hard too.  We can talk about that later.”

The lust filled Theo’s eyes as he asked, “Want to go again?  Bend me over and take me again?”

Blue met grey as the wolf slowly stroked the chimera’s swelling member, “Nope.  I want to feel you.”

Theo’s eyes widened, “Are you sure?  Last time that happened, you screamed bloody murder and whined about not being able to walk right after.”

Liam growled gently which pulled the slightest grin from the chimera, “That was different.  In my defense, we were a lot younger and didn’t use anywhere near enough lube.”

Theo laughed before he rubbed his hand through the wolf’s chest hair, “At least I know I can still make you growl sometimes.”  He began to nibble on the wolf’s ear before the man could respond.  After a moment, the wolf released a moan and the chimera pushed him back down on the bed.  He kissed down the wolf’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples.  He nibbled them harshly between licks and kisses until the wolf cried out for mercy.  The chimera innocently looked up the wolf’s chest, “Too much?”

Liam was almost breathless in his response, “Fuck, Theo.  My dick can only get so hard.”

Theo snickered into the wolf’s chest as he kissed his way down the pleasure trail towards the weeping member.  He inhaled deeply and rumbled his chest in lust as he grabbed the thick, uncut, deep red cock that destroyed him not even an hour ago.  Theo looked up to Liam with doe eyes as he licked a long stripe up the shaft and kissed the tip.  Liam watched with intensity and bubbled more precum as Theo’s lips were wrapped around the tip.  He muttered in a deep, husky voice, “So hot.”

Theo grinned as he pulled away, a string of fluid still connected to his moist lips, “What?  My mouth?”

The chimera waited until the wolf was about to speak before engulfing the thick rod in one swoop, his eyes still locked as Liam’s words were replaced with a deep, guttural moan.  Theo bobbed up and down on the rod and pulled his hands away.  He reached across the bed, his mouth still milking the building excitement from the wolf and grabbed the bottle of lube.  As he slurped up and down the shaft, the wolf’s claws made it into his hair and began gently scratching and travelling with the chimera’s head.  He opened the bottle and coated his fingers as he rubbed the slightly cool fluid against the wolf’s fuzzy cleft and opening.  He felt the tissue tense and the wolf’s cock bounced in his mouth as he gently pushed the first finger in. 

When the finger pushed past the interior ring and hit the knuckle, the wolf tensed and grabbed the chimera’s hair.  Liam uttered some expletives as Theo shifted the finger in and out.  Before long, the chimera could feel the wolf’s cock tensing up and he pulled off it.  He looked to Liam as he grabbed the wolf’s cock with one hand and began to push in the second finger. 

Liam already looked destroyed, his face and neck were flush, his eyes were blown out with lust, and a gentle sweat covered his body.  He muttered in a cracked voice, “Fuck Theo, your mouth.”

Theo grinned as he released the tormented member and began to scissor his two fingers inside the wolf, which ripped a dirty moan from the wolf, “I always forget to give you a new nickname when I see your cock.  Little Wolf just doesn’t work.”

Liam breathlessly replied, “Call me whatever you want, just don’t stop doing that.”

Theo’s grin widened as he intentional jabbed the wolf’s prostate and watched the energy surge through him as he moaned, “You mean don’t stop doing this.”

Liam playfully threatened through struggled breaths, “If you keep that up, I’m not going to be able to control myself.”

Theo’s grin darkened with mischief, “I guess I’ll have to put that to the test.”

Liam’s eyes widened for a brief moment before Theo engulfed his cock and began to scissor his entranced and periodically tap his prostate.  Liam began to push back on the chimera’s fingers as Theo added a third and rammed it against the wolf’s tender spot. 

While the wolf’s member was deep in the chimera’s throat he shot which almost caused Theo to cough as he eagerly swallowed the seed.  With a disgusting slurp, the chimera pulled himself off the wolf’s member.  With all three fingers motionless inside the wolf, Theo grinned, “I’m just going to give you a moment before I continue.”

When the pleasure wave dissipated, Liam responded, “You did that on purpose?”

Theo nodded, “I’ll be able to fuck you harder and longer now.”

After another moment, Theo leaned forward and kissed the wolf’s chest as he pushed in the fourth finger.  Liam gasped at its presence but quickly shifted from surprise to pleasure as Theo began to torture his nipples again.  The chimera splayed his fingers against the muscular rings and teased the pebbled skin of the wolf’s chest until Liam begged to get fucked.  Theo looked up and saw the desperation in the wolf’s eyes as he whispered, “Please, Theo.  Fuck.”

Theo leaned back as he pulled his fingers out of the wolf’s hole.  He poured some lube in his hand and stroked his hard, thick, cut cock.  The fluid slicked it up to his satisfaction before he added more to Liam’s hole.  He scooted himself between the wolf’s legs and lined himself up.  Theo slid his shoulders under Liam’s knees and ratcheted the wolf in half as he stuck the blunt tip of his cock against the hole.  Liam gasped as Theo leaned forward, his member moved just past the entrance.  Theo locked eyes with Liam and said, “Don’t hold back Wolf.  I want you, all of you.”

Liam’s eyes widened, and Theo growled deeply and thrust into the wolf’s tight passage.  Liam closed his eyes as he gritted through the momentary soreness as his body welcomed the heavy member.  When he opened them, he saw Theo completely wolfed out as the chimera pulled almost all the way out and slammed it back in.  This tore a long groan from the wolf as the brutal, slow pace was started.  Liam tried to reach his neglected member, but Theo leveraged into him more as his body slapped against the wolf’s ass.  Liam struggled against the strength, but Theo brought his arms down on the sides of Liam’s head, doubling the wolf over. 

The chimera pounded into the wolf as he leaned forward and eagerly kissed against the wolf’s moaning mouth.  He drank the moans as he roughly pushed his tongue in and coaxed the wolf’s into another use.  He sucked and pulled the wolfs tongue and lower lip, nicking them with his fangs as he slammed into him with more force.  When he pulled back, the destroyed wolf whined, “Fuck, Theo.  Let me stroke myself.”

Theo slid himself completely out of the wolf and growled, through fangs he muttered, “Lose control, Liam.”

The wolf lowered his legs only to be flipped onto his stomach.  Theo pulled the wolf to his hands and knees as he struggled to catch his breath.  Before Liam could speak, Theo lined up his cock and snapped his hips, thrusting it deep within the wolf.  Liam whined from the abuse as the chimera sped up his brutal pace. 

Liam barely held himself up long to the brutal pounding before he collapsed his face into the pillow.  Theo watched his bite into the pillow and grab a hold of the bedding.  Theo growled deeply and set a rumbling through the wolf as he repeated, “Lose control.”

Liam reached under his body and stroked his neglected cock with his normal hand and Theo dug his claws into the beta’s hips.  He felt the muscles tense around his cock as the wolf howled out in pain and pleasure.  The heat and tension shifted as the chimera slammed hard and harder into the wolf, but the wolf’s claws grew, and he could feel Liam give up his control.

Watching every once of control fall away was becoming too much for the chimera.  He slowed his speed and continued to slam the wolf as he reached under him.  With a vice like grip, the chimera rolled the wolf on top of himself.  He pounded up into the wolf as he shifted his hands to Liam’s hips to slam them down against himself.  Liam reached out with a clawed hand and balanced himself against the wall as the chimera lost himself in plundering the wolf’s body.

Liam’s moans were replaced with growls and whimpers which further fueled the chimera’s fury.  It wasn’t long before Theo groaned, through gritted fangs, “I’m close, are you ready?”

Liam growled back, “Yes.  I’m close too.”

Theo wrapped his arms around the wolf’s chest and pulled him down as he dug his heels into the mattress and fucked into him faster.  Liam felt the rumblings of the chimera’s chest as he stroked himself fast.  Theo’s cock hardened even more, and he felt it push and pull more against his ring.  His growls met the chimera’s as the knot filled and the rings took the abuse with sickening slaps and pops.  The wolf felt right at the edge as Theo slammed the knot in, locking them together.  The chimera continued with brutal shallow thrusts against the wolf’s beaten prostate.  Theo demanded, “Come with me, Li, Come for me.”

Liam growled back, “Bite me, Theo.”

The chimera pulled the wolf against him more and opened his fanged mouth.  He bit into the same spot he marked all those years ago.  He tasted the bitter tang of blood as the tension around his knot torqued.

Liam felt the pain, morphed into pleasure and fell off the edge.  As he stroked his cock, he shot clear over his head and hit the wall as he begged the chimera to keep fucking him.  Everything grew to be too much for the chimera and he punished the wolf as he released inside him. 

The chimera rolled the wolf over and began to gently kiss and lick the wound he inflicted.  Both men panted and fought to catch a breath.  Liam breathlessly stated, “I hit the wall.”

Theo grinned against the nape of Liam’s neck, “I saw and felt that.”  The chimera continued to shudder against the aftershocks.  When he finished riding the next orgasm, he asked, “Why’d you want me to bite you again?”

Liam took a deep breath as he pleasurably mumbled, “It felt good last time.  Did the trick this time.”

Theo gentle release the grip of his arms and began to stroke the wolf’s chest hair again.  He giddily stated, “I love your chest.”

Liam basked in the warmth for a few moments before he decided to ask the question, the one that sat in the back of his mind for years.  “Theo, why did you leave me all those years ago?  I would’ve went with you.”

Theo kissed the back of Liam’s neck and whispered, “Because I needed to find myself.  You saved my life, you saved my mind, I couldn’t ask you to save me again.”

Liam grabbed a hold of Theo’s hand and laced his fingers with it, “I would’ve.”

Theo nodded and smiled into Liam, “I know.  But you would’ve sacrificed your entire life here for me.  I couldn’t be that greedy.”

Liam sighed, “That’s what I came to realize later.  It just took me some time.”

Theo smirked as he rode another wave, “Anything you want to ask while I can’t get away?”

Liam bit his lip and felt guilty for asking, “Where did you get the scars?”

Theo swallowed audibly before he responded, “I got them from the Calavera.  My first year was mainly being imprisoned and tortured by them.  It was a test of loyalty, a test I passed.”

Liam curled more into the chimera and released a yawn, “Did Isaac tell you about your surprise?”

Theo shook his head gently as he placed another kiss on Liam’s neck, “No.”

“Well, we’ve got a surprise for you but you won’t get it until the morning.”

Theo rolled his eyes and laughed, “Cute, Little Wolf, cute.”

Liam argued, “I thought you couldn’t call me Little Wolf while we were naked.”

Theo shook his head, “You still have a cute little hole, Liam.”


	8. Rest in Peace, Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gathers to celebrate her life and mourn the death of Melissa. Morrell and Deaton manage to escape their containment while Lydia and Stiles receive an opportunity to try to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my long absence from this story. I've mentioned it in others but March is always a bad month for me. I've changed a few things but I feel this might give a little more depth. As always, kudos and comments are adored and I hope to entertain.

Rest in Peace, Melissa

 

 

Marin stared through the thick gel as her eyes gazed into the empty lab.  She couldn’t move her body as the thick hardened substance held her in place, but she was able to shift her eyes.  Her muscles felt sore as the machine pulled the very energy from her body.  She saw the copy of Deaton pace in front of her tube periodically like a metronome where she could figure out how much time passed.  The doppelgänger paid no attention to her and after noticing it she realized that she shouldn’t still be conscious. 

She knew the doctor’s machine either failed in capturing her completely or it wasn’t fully operating.  She focused her mind and attempted to summon some of the energy within the gel but as soon as she felt the familiar fire within her chest, it dissipated.  The machine’s ability to neutralize within the field was functioning.

She focused on the area outside the tube, a singular white tile, insignificant on its own but as a focal point for someone attempting to enter a trance, an excellent choice.  As she concentrated, the block’s colors shifted from muted blues and greens to fiery oranges and reds.  When the colors became overwhelming for her attuned senses, she felt herself slide through the gel and glass and stood on the block.

Like clockwork, the clone passed through the square, completely through her incorporeal form.  As she turned to face the tube, an alarm activated, and a red light flashed above her tube.  A bit proud of her first step towards freedom she relished that she’d overcome the man’s twisted science.

The clone ran back to the tube and stared at it, his back to her.  She remembered the effects of magic that affected those with a presence, with a true name and how they were ineffective against these shapeshifters, but she remembered enough from her reflection during the draining process to know that they were incredibly easy to control and couldn’t fight back against possession and influence.

She gazed at his shoulder and saw the faint blue line that ran from the fake to where ever the point of control was.  She couldn’t tell, only guess since the line ran almost straight up, through the lights and the ceiling.

With her ghostly hand, she swatted away the line in a similar way as how one would knock away a spider web.  The weak line budged weakly before it snapped. 

Before the line could fall, she wrapped the end around her fingers and whispered into the clone’s ear, “Open the tube.  Something is wrong.”

After a brief moment, the clone reached for the controls and hit the release button.  The smaller tubes disconnected from the large glass tube before it rose.  Her body was still trapped in the hardened solution even though the machine had been stopped.

She whispered again, “Break the mold.  Free the person inside.”

The clone turned towards her and in a disconnected voice spoke, “There is too much residual energy.  I cannot break the mold.”

She asked, “Residual energy?  It holds the energy in the gel before sending it through the machine?”

The fake Deaton nodded, “Yes.  It holds and amplifies.  The gel has powerful magnifying properties.”

She almost felt guilt.  She almost felt pain.  She almost felt empathy for the creature in front of her.  Almost.

She released the line and ended her trance.  As she faced the back of the clone, she once again gathered her strength.  This time, she felt the heat from her center but could feel how the substance reflected it back to her body.  Her mind swam with the almost overload of magical energy.

With a simple thought, “kraze”, the gel spiked away from her body as the gel crystalized and tore through the figure.  Large shards ripped through what should’ve been soft organs, but a cloudy fluid blew through the exit wounds of his torso before he melted to the floor.

She gasped for air as she collapsed to her knees from the exertion.  Her lungs fought to suck in as much oxygen and expel the fluids that travelled into her system.  She knew she didn’t have long, even though her limbs fought against her with the burn of fatigue.  She looked to the tube next to her, to Deaton and whispered, “zèklè” as she focused her power again.

The tube arced with blue energy as electricity snaked through the safety systems and fried the CPU operating it.  She slowly stood, making sure to grab a shard of the crystallized gel and focused her energy once more.  She was running low and hoped that Deaton would be in a little better shape than she thought.  The shard amplified the last bit of her internal reserves and she focused, “disparèt”.

The tube and gel surrounding her friend slowly faded from solid to spectral, and he fell to the floor.  She slowly moved to him and pulled him free of the disappearing tube.  Once free of the object, she released the spell and it solidified again.

Deaton weakly gasped for air as she rolled him onto his back.  His eyes fluttered and met her strained ones.  In a manner fitting of the former emissary to the area’s most prestigious pack, he spoke, “Marin.  It’s good to see you again.”

She weakly smiled as she responded in kind, “We can go over how you owe me later, Alan.  For now, we have a madman’s lab to escape.”

He faintly laughed as he sat up, more strength returning to his limbs, “Indeed.”

 

Theo yawned as he tried to pull himself up in the broken bed but realized that his left arm was pinned under the slumbering wolf.  He tried to pull it free without waking the warm body that had his arm so wonderfully pinned but only managed to roll him closer.  The beta rubbed his eyes with his forearm and whispered, “Good Morning Honey.  I love you.”

The chimera could help the chuckle as he deadpanned, “Little Wolf, I’m not your wife.”

Without shifting his tone, Liam rubbed Theo’s jaw and replied sleepily, “Yeah.  My wife doesn’t have stubble.  Feels nice though.”

As the wolf chuckled at his comment, Theo pulled his arm back and jumped out of bed.  He scooped up their scattered clothes and tossed the wolf’s at him before he pulled on his pants.  Liam asked as he sat up, “Theo?  What’s the rush?”

The chimera glared at Little Wolf, “The rush is us getting back to your home in time to take a shower, so we don’t go to the funeral smelling like a couple of guilty teenagers.”

The wolf grinned as he lazily pulled himself out of the remains of the bed, “Theo, it’ll be fine.”

Theo’s eyes widened as he grabbed Liam’s shirt and pulled it over his head, “You realize that the pack will be there, and I don’t want anyone shoot us glares because you enjoy the way we smell together.”

Liam laughed heartily, “I understand.”  They finished getting dressed and left the building.  As they maneuvered down the trail, Liam pulled Theo towards the parking lot entrance, “I drove here.”

The chimera nodded and when they made it to the parking lot, it was empty except a certain truck.  Theo’s mouth fell as he whispered, “Is that my truck?  The one that was shot up and destroyed in Tijuana?”

Liam threw an arm around the chimera and smiled as he said, “Surprise.  I found it when I was trying to track you down.  Restoring it over the years has been a pet project.  This is the surprise I wanted to give you.”

The greys met the blues as Liam reached into his pocket and pushed the keys into the chimera’s hand.  “I figured you might like your original wheels back.”

The two men hopped into the truck and drove home.

 

Isaac stood next to Scott at the graveyard, both in men head to toe black.  The overcast grounds teemed with the people from the hospital, the school, and the police force.  People approached the true alpha and offered their condolences while the alpha kept his senses alert for any possible dangers.  He fought to push the waves of sorrow that flowed from the true alpha from dampening his senses.  He knew that this could be an opportune time to attack the pack.  He expected to see Liam any time soon but so far had only seen Crystal and Lindsey.

When another couple stepped away from Scott and it appeared that no one was walking over to speak with him, the alpha whispered, “How are you holding up?”

The red faced true alpha responded, “It’s difficult but I need to be strong.  She touched so many people’s lives.  I can’t let her down.”

Isaac put his arm around the true alpha’s shoulder, “It’s alright if you need to let it out.  Scott, let me be strong for you.”

Scott turned his head and weakly smiled towards the curly haired alpha and mouthed the words, “Thank you.”

An older Latin woman, her shortly cropped hair the deepest silver and her face carried the natural deeper lines of a permanent scowl, but the faint lines of smiles and laughter buffed the edges.  She was guided by a balding, Latin man at least ten years the wolf’s senior, with his right forearm cradling the woman’s left, towards the true alpha.  She leaned against her gnarled wooden cane as she closed the distance.  Her voice cracked as her piercing gaze fell on Scott’s muted and sorrow dulled browns, “I’m sorry to hear the passing of your mother, Scott.  We Calavera send our condolences.”

The true alpha nodded his head and responded softly, “I’m glad you could make it, Araya.”  He glanced to her guide, “And you, Severo.”

A mischievous smile crossed her face as she glanced to Isaac, “Little Alpha, you don’t have to search the crowd.  Nothing will happen here today, I’ve made certain.”

Isaac gasped as he noticed the men around the perimeter of the crowd as they glanced by towards the elderly woman.

Scott whispered, “Thank you” and Araya faced him again.  “If you need anything from us during this trying time, we will assist.”  Before he could say another word, she excused herself, “I won’t take any more of your time, I have some things to discuss with your father.”

The true alpha watched the woman walk towards Chris, quickly yanking her arm away from Severo as the hunter tried to assist her.  He caught her low, angry spray of Spanish as she informed him that she wasn’t helpless.  He made eye contact with Chris, who appeared stone faced but he could tell by the way the hunter’s eyes glistened that his father was hurting.  He nodded towards Araya and Argent returned the nod of recognition.

Scott scanned the crowd several times before he leaned towards Isaac and whispered, “Are Liam, Stiles, and Lydia alright?  I can’t seem to find them.”

The curly haired alpha replied quietly, “Liam hasn’t returned from finding Theo.  Crystal is with Mason and Corey and their kids are playing just outside the group.  I haven’t seen or caught Lydia or Stiles’ scent, so they must be running late.”

The true alpha slowly nodded his head as he lowly mumbled, “I’ve got a bad feeling.”

 

Stiles flailed his arms as he stood at the door to Lydia’s old room as he desperately stated, “Come on, Lydia.  If we don’t head out soon, we’re going to be late.”

He glared at his ex as she sat in the chair next to the desk with her make up and stared into the mirror.  His words didn’t seem to reach her as she looked poised to apply her lipstick.  She looked ready for the funeral, her professional black suit and her hair thickly braided and tied towards the back of her head.

The agent rubbed the nervous sweat of his hands against the slick fabric of his cheap black suit as he stepped towards the banshee, “Lyds.  What are you doing?”

He gasped when he saw her reflection, her gaze locked into the distant and unknown, and she lowly whispered, “Deaton.  He’s alive.  But.”

The agent’s eyes widened with surprise and fear as he demanded, “But what, Lydia?  Can we save him?  Is something happening?”

Her hand moved towards the mirror and began to trace a map as her voice splintered with desperation, “Something is going to kill him.  I can feel the energy coursing through his body.  Scorching him until his body gives up.”  Tears flowed as she continued, “I don’t know where but if we don’t do something soon, he’ll die Stiles.”

Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held his ex-wife as he replied, “We can save him, Lydia.  Look in the mirror.”

She dropped the lipstick when she saw that there was a crude map of a facility and a series of numbers written at the bottom.  Stiles grinned when he stated, “Coordinates.  The voices in your head gave you coordinates.  Not just any coordinates but that looks like the location of the old abandoned bank, here in Beacon Hills. Ready to round up the posse’ and save Deaton?”

She quickly turned around, Stiles’ arm falling away as he took a step back, and replied, fear in her voice, “We can’t.  We don’t have time.  I don’t know if we’ll make it now but it’s the only way we stand a chance.”

Stiles turned around and nervously ran his fingers through his slicked back hair as he muttered to himself, “I hope Scott doesn’t hate me for this.”

 

Crystal stood next to Corey and Mason as the three watched Lindsey and Darren play in the grass, away from the crowd of mourners.  Corey pulled at the sleeve of his black suit jacket as his eyes remained locked on the boys.  He commented softly, “Those stains are not going to come out of those pants.”

Crystal half smiled as she replied, “Don’t worry.  The boys will need new suits before too long.  They grow so fast.”

Mason elbowed his husband as Corey continued to shift the fabric of his suit, “And yet my husband doesn’t realize that the same could be said about his suit.”

Corey shot a glare at his husband as Crystal commented, “So, Corey is the stubborn man in your marriage.”

The chimera mocked a gasp as he quickly stated, “No.  Mason is the stubborn one.  I just don’t see a reason behind getting another suit.  This one was just fine in high school.”

Mason kissed his husband on the cheek, “Babe, you’re not a twink anymore.  It’s okay to buy adult clothes.”

Corey rolled his eyes as Theo and Liam shuffled up the hill, while Theo quickly attempted to move and fix his tie while Liam seemed to stop every few feet to adjust the strings on his dress shoes. 

Corey glanced back and whispered to Crystal, “It seems your stubborn boys are just getting here.”

Crystal huffed as she turned around and looked both men up and down before she stated, “It’s not going to save either of you any time to rush here without being ready.”  She stepped up to Theo and adjusted his tie before she moved to Liam.  She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she looked to his shoes.  The laces appeared to be a tangled mess.  She groaned and began to bend before she realized their soon to be wouldn’t let her.  After taking a step back she ordered Theo, “Tie his shoes for him.  He’s clearly too stressed.  And here I thought you two had fun.”

Theo immediately knelt as Crystal looked to the Hewitt-Bryants, “It’s like they are teenagers all over again.”

Liam huffed a complaint as Theo tied his laces, “Honey, it’s not even like that.  We just ran late and then we didn’t want to waste time.”

Mason and Corey laughed as Theo and Liam stepped to Crystal’s side.  Crystal stated, “Li, I know Scott was looking for you earlier.  I’m going to stay here with Lindsey and Darren.”

Liam nodded slowly and walked towards the large gathering.  He glanced back to see Theo just two steps behind him.  Liam slowed his steps, so Theo could walk next to him and the chimera stopped him when their eyes fell on Chris.  The experienced hunter spoke with an older woman and when both men stopped, their eyes fell on them.  The older woman nodded to Chris before she pushed away the man helping her and moved towards Theo.

Liam leaned towards him and asked, when he caught the chemo signals of dread, “What’s going on, Theo?  Who is she?”

Theo whispered back to Liam, “That’s Araya.  She’s the head of the Calavera.”

The wolf’s eyes widened, “She is?  She is the woman that had you tortured?”

Theo nodded as he answered, “Yeah.  She did most of the torturing.”

Liam faced the chimera as he gasped a, “What?!?”

When she reached them, she spoke in a cracked tone with a hint of anger, “Teo, why are you late?”

Theo began to explain, his tone sounding more like a scolded child than the adult he’d become, “I was caught up with things and Diego was suppose- “

She cut him off, “Diego is here.”  She pointed to the lieutenant as she continued, “He’s being a dutiful member of the family.  He is a good son. He showed up on time.”

Theo lowered his head slightly and Liam couldn’t help his anger as his eyes flashed yellow.  She glared at the wolf as she struck his right shin with her cane, “Mind your manners.”  Liam’s eyes returned to normal as she continued, “Your alpha is waiting for you.”  She motioned towards Scott and Liam slowly walked towards Scott, but his attention was held by Theo and Araya.

As Liam walked away, she continued to barrage, “You have responsibilities here.  You can’t just ignore them.”

Theo whispered, “I know, Abuela.”

Araya’s scowl shifted to a small smile, “When are you going to talk to Sophia?  She asks about you all the time.  You don’t call.  You don’t write.  She wants to see your face.  You should see her Teo, she is the prettiest girl in the village.”

Sounding further dejected, Theo acknowledged, “I know, Abuela.  I miss her too.”

Araya stepped forward and cupped the chimera’s cheek with her left hand, “I know.  You don’t need to take every job.  Let Diego handle more.  Pass the torch.  Like I learned.”

Theo lifted his head and smugly smirked, “Before or after you took it back from Severo?”

Araya softly laughed, “Mijo, I see your tongue hasn’t changed.  Let me get a good look at you.”

She gently guided the chimera’s face towards her, “Still the most handsome man in the family.”  She glanced back to Liam as she commented, “His name is things, right?”

Theo pulled back from her hold as he chuckled, “No, Abuela.  His name is Liam.”

She returned a playful glare to the chimera, “I know what his name is Mijo.  Just remember why you are here.”

Theo nodded slowly as the people gathered for the funeral to begin, “I haven’t forgotten, Abuela.”


	9. For the Family, For the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo introduces Isaac to Araya; Lydia and Stiles continue to hunt for Deaton; Liam and Crystal help Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of meant to be the other half of Chapter 8 but even it seemed to shift into more. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

For the Family, For the Pack

 

 

Isaac groaned from the passenger seat of Theo’s truck as they left the very few people who remained for the hour after Melissa’s body was laid to rest.  He glared at the chimera, who pushed him towards the truck without fully giving an explanation.  The alpha demanded as a gentle misting began, “Why do I have to go with you right now?  Scott is back there- “

Theo returned the anger as he snapped, “With Liam and the rest of his pack.  What I am concerned with is making sure Araya knows that you are safe and to not send hunters to tail you or worse.  You’re the alpha of another pack.  She is going to be wary.”

Isaac’s anger grew as Theo took a sharp turn, “She saw me with Scott.  She knows I’m safe.”

The chimera fought back the growl as he replied, “Are you really that fucking stupid, Wolfy?  She accepted your presence, and probably wouldn’t act against you, out of respect for Scott, but don’t think that the Calavera aren’t hunters first.  I’d rather nip this in the bud before Severo sends a few men to scout your pack and look into your history.”

Isaac’s anger burst forth as his eyes flashed red and his fangs descended, “I didn’t ask you to look after me.  I’m here for Scott.”

Theo shot the alpha a cold glare when they stopped at a red light, “You’ll have plenty of time with Scott after this.”

The alpha’s eyes narrowed as his gaze burned into the chimera, “You ARE the Calavera.  You control their men.  This is part of some plan of yours, isn’t it?”

Theo released a hollow, irritated laugh, “I don’t control THIS part of the Calavera.  That falls to Severo but is this part of my plan, yeah it is.  My plan to make sure that more people around me don’t die, or at least don’t die when I can do something about it.  So, Wolfy, shut up and just let me do this for you.  I’ll drive you right back to Scott when we finish.”

The alpha’s anger faded, and he realized that he hadn’t meant to yell at the chimera.  His guilt caught up quickly as he looked out the passenger side window.  After watching the beads of water travel over the glass as they collected and streaked the windows for a few minutes, he muttered, “I’m So- “

Theo interrupted the alpha, “I can already smell your guilt.  Stop Isaac.  You’re torn up because of what happened.”  The chimera sighed as a hint of sorrow crept into his voice, “No one could’ve saved her.  Whoever did this knew what would happen.”

The ride continued in silence and when Theo pulled down a dirt path near the outskirts of town, he quietly stated, “If you want to yell at me more later, we can do that.  Do me a favor here, don’t start a fight and if someone tries to start one with you, let me handle it.”

The alpha slowly nodded as Theo parked his truck in a muddy field near a large, blue, ranch style home surrounded by a tall, chain link fence.

The loud click of Lydia’s heels echoed through the overgrown and worn-down structure that used to be a bank for Beacon Hills.  The ceiling had long since given way and chunks of concrete and debris littered the once finely polished marble floors.  She looked around carefully, the tree limbs let in very little light as the canopy had grown over most of the holes where the ceiling once was, and the overcast sky cast the inside in an eerie calm.  Stiles quickly slid up next to her and nervously commented, “I don’t like this Lyds.  There is no one here.  Can your premonition thing be wrong?  This does not seem to be where Deaton is captured or being killed.”

She glared at her ex-husband, “I’m sure this is the place.”  She walked to the walls and ran her fingertips along the vines that ran down the walls.  As she flicked the leaves, she whispered, “He’s here somewhere.  I keep feeling the vibrations.”

Stiles unholstered his side arm and followed the Banshee as she walked further into the structure, towards the vault.  The shadows played inside the room that seemed to be made for a tomb for the pack.  Lydia stared into the vault, her eyes locked on the floor as Stiles pulled out a flashlight and shined the conical beam towards the floor.  A few small, woodland mice scurried away from the light as the Banshee crossed the threshold.

Stiles continued, his anxiety bleeding through his words, “I don’t like this Lydia.  There is nothing here.  We should go.  I really don’t think Deaton is here.  It’s an empty vault.”

She slowly turned towards the agent and raised a finger to her lips before she whispered, locked in a trance, “He’s here.”

As Stiles stepped into the room, Lydia knelt near the center and ran a fingertip across the smooth, polished floor.

Stiles’ eyes widened as he noticed that the area she touched was devoid of any dust while the shelves and floor were covered in a thick layer.  Then, he picked out the faintest hint of tracks, shoe prints that someone left before they arrived.  He whispered as he saw the faint outline of a large square etched into the floor, “There’s a door going down.”

As Lydia rubbed along the crevice, a muted rumbling was heard, and the block descended a few inches before it slid forward and revealed a set of metal stairs that led into a dark corridor with only the faintest light glowing from below.

Lydia walked towards the stairs and Stiles grabbed her arm, which broke her from the trance.  His voice shook as he said, “I don’t like this Lydia.  My gut is telling me whatever I do, don’t go down there.  I’m not trying to not save Deaton cause I don’t want anything to happen to him, but I don’t like this feeling.  It’s Eichen house all over again and not just the perverse orderlies but the basement.”

She slowly stepped towards the stairs and Stiles’ hand slipped lower until she laced her fingers with his.  With a tiny smile she replied, “We can do this Stiles.  You can do this.”

The agent sighed before they walked down the stairs.  They were greeted with a long corridor, sparsely lined with lights along the polished stone walls.  The bulbs gave little light but caused them to cast long shadows back towards the entrance.  Lydia guided Stiles down the hallway and stopped as they reached a door to their left and one a few feet forward to their right.

Lydia opened the door to the left and glanced inside, seeing a stained tilt floor with a dirty cot shoved in the corner.  Lines of rust ran from the right-side wall and followed the tile to the drain in the center.  She continued to walk as their hands released one another.  Stiles stood in the open door as she opened the door to the right.  Once again, she was greeted with a once used room with a stained cot and floor.

She felt the vibrations and stepped inside.  The outside light gave just enough illumination for her to realize the stains on the cot were the remains of a huge spill of blood.  As she took another step into the room, the voices in her head grew.  The whispers kept increasing until she could figure out which thoughts were hers and which were the voices.  Her gut wrenched, diaphragm tightened as her mouth filled with a coppery taste. 

She knew this sensation well and fought against the waves before she screamed.  The sound tore down the hallway and the tiled walls cracked and broke.  Death surrounded her, and death called out to her.  Death pushed the scream and her mind swam with guilt and disorientation.  She heard the muffled calls and eventually, felt the touch of a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face the pressure and Stiles stood there, face white with fear as he asked, “Who just died?  Was it Deaton?  Please tell me we can save him.”

Lydia slowly shook her head as the whispers refused to give up the name, their sounds reflecting the white noise of static instead of words.  She still felt Deaton’s vibrations and replied, “Deaton’s alive.  I don’t know who died just that someone did.”

Stiles stepped away from her and paced back towards the door, “Can we find Deaton and maybe make it to Melissa’s funeral?”

The banshee shook off the nagging feeling as they continued down the hallway.

 

The true alpha stared at the length of the lowering device that masked much of the hole where his mother’s casket once sat.  His face felt warm from the tears that his eyes continued to shed even though he couldn’t feel anything except the periodic stab to his heart.  His breath was ragged, not from being overwhelmed but because his lungs acted as if they didn’t have a reason to keep transferring oxygen.  His vision focused on that hole and he heard the muffled speech of someone, someone he knew well, someone he should answer, but his mind refused to process the words.  As he stared, he felt his knees give and he collapsed into the newly forming mud as the sky sprayed them with a light mist. 

He knew what he should do but his body wouldn’t allow it.  He focused on heart beats, but only found his tortured one.  He tried to pick up a scent but could only find his sorrow, his numb depression.  He searched for his wolf, in the way a child might find their childhood blanket for comfort but couldn’t even sense him. 

He took a deep breath as his throat tightened and his chest spasmed.  The light, warm touch of a hand on his left shoulder pulled his attention.  His face slowly shifted as he looked up and saw the bearded man with the same innocent eyes that gazed from defending a lacrosse net all those years ago.  Those pure eyes peered into his pain and he didn’t fight to hide it, he had so little fight left.  The days of crying, fighting, and anger that led up to this senseless end had slayed any reserve strength he had.  So, he searched the eyes of his beta and hoped to find something. 

Liam whispered, “Scott, however long you need.  I’m here.”  His beta gave the smallest twitch of his lip, meant to comfort.

Another hand fell on the alpha’s right shoulder and he looked over to see the wife of his beta.  She weakly smiled through a couple of tears, “We’re here Scott.”

The true alpha nodded slowly, and his eyes fell on Crystal’s stomach.  His eyes widened as his hearing came back into focus and the first sound he heard was the strong thump of that tiny heart beating.  For a brief moment, the numbness was washed away by a sense of wonder.  A small smile graced his mouth as he whispered, “When are we going to meet her?”

Crystal’s smile grew slightly as she replied, “6 weeks, but since she is your beta’s daughter, I’m thinking maybe 8.  We know how Lindsey was.”

Liam extended his hand and Scott took it as the beta pulled him to stand.  Before Scott could react, Crystal grabbed his hand and pulled it to the side of her bump.  The firm strike against the alpha’s palm caused his eyes to flash red.  His smile slowly widened, “She’s strong.”

Liam placed his arm around Scott’s shoulder and the three slowly drifted away from the grave as he said, “She’s my daughter.  And she’s going to be the youngest member of the pack.”

Scott looked to Crystal and she nodded as she said, “Yes, Scott.  She’s going to need you.”  A different tear ran down the true alpha’s face as she continued, “The pack is waiting for us.”

 

Isaac stepped out truck and immediately heard the loud, upbeat music, caught the scents of food being grilled and the spilling of alcohol.  He heard the talking and laughter of quite a few people.  He looked to the chimera as they walked towards the house, “They are having a party?”

Theo glanced back, “Yeah.  Death comes too quick and too often as a Calavera.  We mourn the death and celebrate their life.”

Isaac whispered, “This is for Melissa?”

The chimera nodded as they stepped on to the wooden porch that led to the front door, “They might not have known her but that doesn’t make her life any less worthy of celebration.”

Theo reached forward and opened the door.  They stepped past the crowd packed into the living room.  There was a circular table off to their right, covered in plates of food as hunters of various ages from teens to the elderly sat or stood and shared stories in a multitude of languages.  The chimera grabbed Isaac’s hand and guided him through the crowd as they pushed through the kitchen where a few older women stood by the stove, cooking several rich, earthy smelling foods.

When they reached the backyard, two large metal grills stood off to the left on the lawn, red embers glowing and smoke wafting into the air.  Before the chimera could find Araya, Severo stepped next to him and pointed towards the large oak that grew in the backyard, where Araya sat on a long wooden bench.  He spoke softly, “She knows why you are here, Tip toe.”

Isaac watched the exchange as Theo smugly replied, “That’s good.  It saves me time.”

Severo scoffed as the chimera guided him towards the older woman.  The crowds thinned until it was just the three of them as they stopped just to the left side of Araya.

She spoke softly as she stared at the crowds on the porch, through the door in the house, around the grills, and the kids that ran around in the yard, “Death does a many things Mijo.  It reminds me to value everything I have.  I humbles me in how it reminds me that I will have to face my time soon.  It also gives me hope, with the new arms and shoulders that carry on the struggle, that carry the love of family.”

Isaac quietly asked, “Did you know Melissa?”

Araya’s soft expression hardened as she faced the alpha and Theo shot him a glare, “I don’t recall speaking to you.”

The alpha fought back his anger as Theo interrupted, his voice carrying the signs of deference and respect, “I’m sorry, Abuela.  He doesn’t understand that he is a guest here.  But he’s also why I am here.”

Her eyes fell on their hands, clasped together, as she clicked her tongue, “What does he want?”

Theo quickly answered, “Isaac doesn’t want anything, I do.”

Her expression shifted back to the sweeter smile and softer eyes as she looked to Theo, “Mijo, you don’t have to be so formal.”

The chimera smiled to the matron, “I want to vouch for Isaac.  He’s good people, Abuela.  He is family of family.”

She glanced back to their hands as she replied with a bit of venom, “Should I be concerned?  First things, now this.  Should Sophia be concerned?”

Isaac mouthed the name “Sophia” as Theo answered, “Of course not, Abuela.  May the good lord strike me down if I do wrong.”

Araya shook her head and laughed heartily, “Mijo, don’t tempt the lord.  Especially so close to me and Mr. Lahey.  Unless you want for him to finally show you he exists.”

Theo joined in laughing.  After she finished, Araya looked to Isaac, “Wolf, you are welcome to the family until you prove otherwise.”  She pointed to Severo with her gnarled cane, “Now, go see my son and get something to eat, something to drink.  Tonight, we celebrate Melissa.  She was a strong, caring mother and our lives are worse with her absence.”

Isaac nodded and began to step away as she smacked Theo’s hand, “Not you, Teo.  We need to talk.”

The alpha stepped away as Theo and Araya began to speak to each other in Spanish.

The alpha tried to eavesdrop as he walked up the steps and Severo shoved a plate of grilled meats and vegetables into his hands with a direct comment, “Stop listening, wolf.  If she wanted to know what they spoke about, she would’ve said it in front of you.”

Isaac looked to Severo, “What?”

Severo laughed deeply, “Wolf, I’ve been hunting your kind for most of my life.  I know your tricks.  But I also know that Araya said you are family, so you don’t need to worry.”

The alpha picked up a long strip of grilled steak and ate it before he asked, “How is Theo related to her?”

The older hunter shook his head and sly replied, “You don’t know, do you?  Theo is family through Sophia.  But something tells me you don’t know who she is.”

Isaac shook his head slowly, “No.  Should I?”

Severo walked to a table with cases of beer next to it and a line of bottles.  He poured a tall shot and added a few herbs before he walked back and handed it to the alpha.  As the alpha threw back the shot, his throat burned but his eyes flashed red against his control.  After shaking his head, he caught Severo’s grin, “Didn’t expect us to have something for wolves?  It’s something Theo likes when we have free time.”

Isaac pushed even though he could already begin to feel his tension relax, “Who is Sophia?”

Severo slapped the wolf on the back before taking the shot glass and refilling it.  As he added the herbs, he answered, “Don’t look for his heart in his chest.  His heart belongs to the village, with Sophia.”

When Severo handed him the shot, he threw it back immediately.  He set the plate of food on the railing as he handed the glass back to the hunter.  His eyes fell on Theo and he couldn’t explain why the thought of Theo with some woman bothered him.  It dawned on him after he threw back another shot that it wasn’t the thought of being with a woman but the realization that the man that flirted and fucked him was unattainable.  His heart belonged to this woman.

It was petty, he knew that, especially since he wanted to try to work things with Scott but the thought that Theo was taken before he even had a chance irritated him.  Before he could muster the anger, he was throwing back another shot. 

Severo laughed beside him, “Slow down, Alpha Wolf.  We don’t want you scaring the family.”

Isaac shook his head and nervously laughed as he looked to Severo, “Sorry.  I was just thinking.”

The hunter grinned and replied, “Sure.  Let me introduce you to some of the family.” 

Severo pushed the alpha towards the kitchen as Isaac overheard the argument and picked up just enough to know that Theo was arguing with Araya about him.  He was still defending him.

 

Alan leaned against Marin as they moved down the empty hallways.  They passed by a large room filled with computer systems and a large vat.  There were instruments that audibly measured what sounded like heart beats and the sterile, medical scent of the vat hit them hard.  They pushed further down the hallway and he picked up the familiar sensation of being near a telluric current.  He whispered, “I think I know where we are, Marin.”

She nodded and replied, “We are following the energy to leave this place.  It should be above us, maybe one or two floors.”

Deaton nodded and when they turned a corner, they saw the metal staircase behind Dr. Nevens.  He grinned at them, with a square metal box that lit up with a noticeable red light as he cackled, “Going somewhere Doctors?”

Marin argued, “We aren’t things to be used by you.”

Josef shrugged as he continued to cackle, “Come now, Doctors.  We can work together towards the next step.”

Alan leaned towards Marin, “I don’t know if I can do anything, can you?”

She shook her head as Nevens stepped closer, “Oh no.  Both of you are out?  What a shame!  Must be my magnificent science at work.  But now I know I have to kill you.”

Deaton reached into his pockets as he remembered the mistletoe and the tiny blade enchanted using mountain ask.  Without a second thought, he sliced his thumb and cast the few berries and leaves towards the doctor.

Nevens laughed until the mistletoe with the blood of the emissary changed before his eyes into the richest blue flames.  The doctor felt the force wave as the flames tore at his skin.  He screamed in pain as his body flew past the metal staircase and struck the wall behind them.

Marin pushed them forward, as Alan leaned against her more.  She remarked, “You could’ve saved something more in case he wasn’t the only one.”

The vet softly laughed, “I guess I leave the rest in your hands.”

Morrell pulled Deaton up the stairs, towards the sounds of someone talking.  She held out just a little more hope that maybe they’d averted to death that the banshee had foreseen.


	10. Another Falls

Another Falls

 

 

Theo carried Isaac from the house, long after the sun had set, long after the dinner and drinks, after the live music ceased.  The curly haired alpha laughed as he misstepped, almost pulling them to the muddy ground.  Theo grunted as he maintained their balance, his boots sliding in the mud.  He barely reached the truck when Isaac slurred, “Your family isn’t bad.  I thought hunters wouldn’t be so nice.”

Theo smirked as he opened the passenger side door and pushed Isaac’s head down, so the tall man wouldn’t smack his head on the frame.  He remarked, “Severo isn’t nice.  Don’t think because he was feeding you drinks that he’s friendly to our kind.”

Theo walked around to the driver’s side, hearing the faint mumblings and giggles from the alpha until he opened the door and heard, “He likes to drink though.  Is he drunk?  I’m not drunk!”

Theo rolled his eyes and slid into the driver’s seat, making sure to buckle his strap, “Severo is drunk, just like you are.  I bet Abuela is putting him to bed right now.  Much like I’m going to have to do later.”

Theo turned the ignition and began to drive as Isaac argued, “You aren’t putting me to bed.  I’m going to put myself to bed.”

The chimera rolled his eyes and remarked with a grin, “Don’t you mean Scott is going to put you to bed?”

Isaac shook his head in a playful, childlike manner, “Nope!  I am going back to my old room at the McCall house.  Scotty’s going back to his apartment.”

Theo couldn’t stop the giggle that slipped from his lips as Isaac spoke, his drunken words making only the simplest sense.  Isaac looked at him, “What’s so funny?  You think I’m going to bed with you?”

The chimera shrugged and smugly remarked, “It wouldn’t be the first time.  But I’m not a fan of drunken sex unless both of us are drunk.”

Isaac pouted and replied, “You could’ve drank too.  Severo kept trying to drink with you too.”

Theo shot Isaac a glare of disbelief, “Yeah, I know.  We don’t call him “Uncle Tequila” for nothing.  Once you say yes once, it’s over.  You’ll be drinking all night with him.”

Isaac swayed in the seat, the lights from the lampposts illuminating his red face as he smiled.  A comfortable silence fell over the drive as both men just listened to the rolling of tires against the asphalt and the gentle purr of the engine.  Theo asked softly, “Serious, where do you want to sleep off this inevitable hangover?”

Isaac looked at Theo with a dopey smile, “I’m not gonna get a hangover!  Wait.  What if I do?  How do I get rid of a hangover?”

The chimera chuckled at the alpha’s winding train of thought and answered whimsically, “Well, there is water, sleep, and headache medicine.  Maybe eat something heavy and greasy.  That’s what other people do.”

The alpha reached across the cab and poked Theo’s right shoulder firmly and asked, “What do you do, Mr. Expert Tracker Calavera?”

The glint twinkled in Theo’s eye as he mischievously replied, “Do you really want to know, Isaac?”

Isaac jammed his fingertip against Theo’s shoulder and continued, “Yeah, I do.”

Theo’s playful grin formed, “Whenever I’m really hungover.  Like can’t open both eyes, the whole world is spinning and I’m so nauseous I don’t even want to eat or drink anything- “

The alpha interrupted, “Yeah.  With that.  What do you do?”

Theo’s tone dropped as he deadpanned, “I get fucked.  A Hard.  Rough.  Fuck.”

The silence hung in the cab of the truck for a few moments until Isaac started laughing, almost doubling over in his seat, “Bullshit.  I’m calling bullshit.  You don’t do that.”

Theo shrugged and chuckled with the alpha, “Maybe I do.  Maybe I don’t.  But I’ll tell you this.  It works.  All that sweat and exertion.  Cleans out the system.”

Isaac stared off and Theo began to enter the main part of Beacon Hills as he asked, “Seriously Isaac, where am I dropping you off?  Or are you interested in finding out the cure?”

Isaac’s playful tone died, and anger entered his voice, “We aren’t fucking, Theo.  I know about _her_.”

Theo smirked as he made the turn to head towards Scott’s childhood home, “Her?  I don’t know who you are talking about.”

Isaac tone darkened, “Don’t play that game.  Severo told me all about _her_.”

The chimera clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before he asked, “Alright, what did Severo tell you?”

The alpha turned to face out the passenger side window and remarked, “He told me about the girl that owns your heart back home.”

Theo blinked a couple of times before he airily commented, “Yeah.  And?”

Isaac whipped his head and channeled his anger, his eyes flashing between alpha red and his normal blue, “You’re some piece of work Theo.  I guess that’s why you wanted to hook up in some sleazy motel.  Or with Liam.  Don’t think we didn’t catch the scent.”

He felt the heat as his blood began to bubble, “Isaac, do yourself a favor and shut up before I stop the truck and leave you on the side of the road.”

The alpha intensified his anger as he argued, “It’s true isn’t it?  You love some girl back home and just fuck around with whoever you want when you’re on some mission.  I don’t think that’s fair to Sophia.”

Theo mouthed the name, “Sophia” before he argued back, “You really don’t know what you are talking about.  And yeah, you’re right, me being here in Beacon Hills isn’t fair to Sophia.  But that’s the decision I had to make.”

The alpha growled as Theo pulled into the McCall driveway, “I hope Sophia is smart enough to see through your bullshit.”  Isaac threw open the door and half stumbled towards the door as he stormed away from the truck. 

Theo sighed and lowered his head as the door slowly closed on its own.  He barely whispered, “Yeah.  She is.  She knows exactly how much it hurts both of us for me to be here.”

 

The pack gathered in the living room of the Hewitt-Bryant household, the sounds of the children playing up stairs interrupted the conversation as Scott sat on the center of the couch with Liam and Crystal beside him, Corey in a side chair with Mason on the recliner.  The drained alpha looked over his pack, his family and asked, “Has anyone heard from Stiles and Lydia or Theo and Isaac?”

Corey answered quickly, “I know Theo took Isaac to see Araya after the funeral.  He said something about making sure something bad didn’t happen.”

Scott nodded and asked again, “Stiles and Lydia?  Did they make it to the funeral?”

The pack looked to each other and Liam shook his head, “I didn’t see them there, but something might’ve happened.  They were together, right?”

Crystal answered, “Yes.  I spoke with Lydia before leaving the house.  She said they were running late, but they should make it.  It’s the last time I spoke to them.”

Scott lowered his head and slowly shook it, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

The tension in the air held for several minutes before the front door flew open and Stiles rushed inside, panting as he struggled to catch his breath, “Lydia.  Creepo Doctor.  She’s trapped.  We have.  To Save her.”

Scott and Liam jumped to their feet as Stiles almost collapsed, the two wolves quick to catch him and hold him up.  Liam looked to Scott, “We can go and handle this.  You don’t have to come.”

The true alpha shook his head and stated with firm resolution, “I’m going.”

Mason and Corey stood and looked to Crystal, and Mason asked, “Do you mind staying here and watching the kids?”

Crystal shook her head, “Guys, Go!  I’ll take care of things here.”

Liam looked to his wife, “If anything happens, I don’t care how ridiculously insignificant, call me, call the Sheriff.”

She grabbed the larger bag they carried with toys for Lindsey and pulled out and collapsible shock baton, “I’ll be alright, Liam.  Go!”

The beta shot his wife a quick smile as the pack rallied to go save Lydia.

The pack made it to the entrance at the bank.  Stiles led them down the stairs, “There’s a door I couldn’t open.  Lydia stepped ahead, and it closed behind her.”

Mason placed his hand on the agent’s shoulder and smiled softly, “We’ll find her.”

Stiles looked back to Scott with a flash of dread on his face.  As they walked down the dark corridor they approached a large, metal sliding door that blocked the hallway.  It appeared to be made of multiple sections of metal welded together and fit in the groves that lined the ceiling, floor, and walls.  The door bore several indentations from rounds fired at it. 

Stiles motioned to the door, “When Lydia stepped past this door, it shut behind her.  I couldn’t open it.  I tried everything.”

Liam and Scott looked to each other and stepped up to the door.  They extended their claws and dug them into the crack on the left side between the wall and the door.  Their eyes flashed as they dug in their heels and pulled.  At first, the door shook but after a concentrated amount of effort, it began to slide on the rails.  The pack eagerly waited as the door buckled and they slammed it back into the slot on the right side of the wall. 

It rattled as it struck the far wall and appeared to break off the guides.  The hall was empty, and Stiles called out, “Lydia!  We’re through the door.”

They only heard silence from the dark corridor.  Stiles pushed past the two wolves and Scott caught up with him as they continued to walk.  Scott looked to his best friend, “I can’t catch a scent.  Something isn’t right.”

Stiles glared at Scott, “I know something isn’t right.  She’s been down here for hours and that creepy doctor has her.”

Scott asked, “Creepy Doctor?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah.  I heard him in the hallways, over speakers or something.  He was calling for us.  He said he’d get us one way or another.”

They pushed forward until they reached a large opening.  A simple door was partially open across the room while a large metal sliding door extended from the far corner more than halfway across the room.  They heard the faint calls from Lydia from the small room.

 

Lydia’s heels clicked against the harsh floor as she walked further down the corridor.  When she reached the large room, the door to her front was closed while the room extended further down a large hallway.  She stepped to the smaller door and tried the simple metal handle and it clicked without opening.  As she manipulated it, she heard Deaton and Morrell’s voices from the hallway.  Deaton whispered, “We’re almost clear.”

Marin commented, “Stay with me Alan.  We can get out this way, I think.”

Lydia rushed into the corridor and the moment she crossed the threshold, another sliding metal door slammed shut behind her.  She turned to face it and tried to pull it.  The door didn’t move but she heard every sound with an increased clarity and sound.  The sound of a door opening pulled her attention and she spun around.  As she looked into the darker section of the room, she felt a brief but forceful wind in front of her, followed by a stinging pain to her throat.  She gasped as she grabbed her throat and felt the warm blood begin to seep.  Her eyes widened as the dark-haired doctor appeared from the darkness and walked towards her, carrying a small speaker in one hand and a handgun in the other.  He tilted his head as his eyes lit up with a glint of insanity, “Ah, Lydia Martin.  I was wondering which fly I would catch.  I’m SO glad it was you.  After all, that trap was meant for you.”

She barely managed a whisper, “Deaton and Morrell?”

Doctor Nevens cackled softly, “I’ve already dealt with them.  You should know that though.  You can tell when people die, can’t you?”

She struggled against the pain as the whispers began to grow in her mind.  He continued, “I don’t know how you do it, but it doesn’t matter anyway.  You were the piece I couldn’t anticipate, the piece I didn’t have a plan to utilize, the expendable piece.”

Lydia grunted against the pain, feeling how her body fought to close the wound to her throat while it swelled and began to cut off her airflow.  She stepped towards him and the clicks of her boots sounded almost deafening.  She flinched and watched the Doctor react in a similar fashion.  He stated, “You should know this room was built for things like you.  You probably didn’t realize but I’m barely speaking above a whisper and you hear me perfectly fine.  This room amplifies sound.”

She stopped moving and stared at the man as he pointed the handgun at her and asked, “What will it be, Lydia?  Are you going to stop me?  Or are you going to let your death be another meaningless one attributed to this smear of a town?”

The voices in her head grew and she felt the surge of energy grow within her body.  They were crystal clear on who the next person to die was: Lydia Martin.

Her eyes widened as the adrenaline hit and she looked around the empty metal room with only the doctor at the other side.  She could try to get past him.  She knew that screaming in this room, a room made to amplify sound would kill her as easily as it could kill him.  That thought struck her.  The voices didn’t whisper for him.

If she could close the distance, she could disarm him and get to the door.  First, she needed to buy some time.  She mustered her resolve and croaked the word, “Why?”

Doctor Nevens began to speak as she slid her feet out of her heels, “Why she asks?  Everyone always wants to know why?  It’s rather simple.  You are an obstacle in my way to helping humanity!  You are one from that group that will try to stop me.  I’ve done my research.  Scott McCall, Mieczysław Stilinski-Hale, Christopher Argent, Malia Tate, Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar, Mason and Corey Hewitt-Bryant.  After all, if Tamora finds you to be a threat, I should understand it is with good reason.”

She caught the moment the man was distracted and ran towards him.  She watched his expression shift as he tried to raise the firearm.  She managed to slip past his aim and struck him in the center of his chest while using her left arm to wrap around his arm and twist, causing the doctor to drop the handgun. 

She sidestepped his clumsy maneuvering, sliding her right leg behind his right leg and released her grip as she threw him to the floor, the speaker flying wildly and hitting the floor with a crash.  Without hesitation, she ran for the far wall.  As the lights shifted, she skidded to a halt.  The far wall was bare, there was no door for the man to enter from.  She heard his cackle as she turned around and he pointed the gun at her, “I would say I’m going to miss you, Lydia Martin, but I’d have to care about you to do that.”

The tension built to the breaking point and the force pushed through her body as the scream released itself, focused at the doctor.  Her vision blurred as the body of the man exploded into a mist of pink and white cloudy fluid.  She felt the shockwaves of her forces as her vision darkened.

 

Mason stared at the large monitor in the side room with Stiles while Liam, Scott, and Corey tried to force the larger door open.  The cameras and speakers showed the various entrances and the interaction between Lydia and the doctor.  His heart jumped into his throat as Lydia screamed and the man burst into fluids.  As the waves assaulted Lydia, Stiles screamed out in pain, “Oh my god!  LYDIA!!!”

The Agent ran out of the security room and Mason followed.  Just as they made it to the door, the three managed to open it.  Mason followed Stiles as they pushed past the three and ran into the room. 

The air was cold and stagnate, but the smell of meat and blood caught them.  Stiles ran to the area where Lydia should be standing and fell to his knees at the remains of her dress and body.  Mason bit into his lip as Stiles cried out for her, the sound echoed through the room loudly.  Corey ran up and embraced his husband while Liam and Scott moved to Stiles.


	11. Sweet Dreams, Ms. Romero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo briefs Stiles on the events after Lydia's death. Theo, Liam, and Isaac go to one of Monroe's strongholds to capture the hunter.

Sweet Dreams, Ms. Romero

 

 

Hayden grunted in pain as she struggled against the restraints that held her to the cold metal table.  The blinding light from above assaulted her eyes as she tightly closed them and mumbled, “Where?”

The eerie, melodious voice answered as the burn of a blade cutting into the skin of her chest was felt, “Why, you are awake, Ms. Romero.  I didn’t anticipate my solution would wear off quite so quickly, but your genetic make-up is fascinating.”

She flinched against the pain as she remembered the hunters storming into her apartment and the shoot out that occurred between them and her sister.  The smell of gun powder, sweat, fear, and blood brought her memory from hazing to painful reality.  Her mind replayed the round that caught her sister’s chest and Valerie’s desperate plea for Hayden to run. 

She’d lost control.  She remembered that much.  Vague splashes of claws through sinew and blood coating her hands flashed.  She asked, “My sister?”

The creepy man casually replied, “Dead.  Like so many of the hunters sent to retrieve you.  Truly a shame.  I wanted no bloodshed, but these _hunters_ are incredibly dense.  I was almost concerned they would damage your body beyond use.”

The rage surged, and she felt the shift as she snarled towards the figure.  His scalpel clinked against the stone floor as he stepped away from her.  In a chiding tone he replied, “Ms. Romero, if you insist on behaving wildly, I’ll have no choice but to administer another round of the serum.”

She growled, channeling her wolf, “What are you doing to me?”

He cackled lightly as he stepped away from her and started, “I’m finding a way to unlock the potential of humanity and you, my dear Hayden, may be that key.  I don’t know what made you this way, but your physical composition is radically different from the other wolves I’ve experimented on in the past.”

She felt the icy touch of fear as he stepped back towards her and whispered, “Don’t worry.  I’ve got big plans for you.  Your body shouldn’t react negatively to the enzyme I’ve manufactured.”

“What happened to the other wolves?”

He almost laughed, a bittersweet noise that preluded his statement, “Oh, they died.  Their bodies went through accelerated hyperactive apoptosis.  Even their advanced regeneration couldn’t compensate.  By the end, they collapsed into a puddle of disjointed and dead cells.”

Her eyes shot open, and she met the gaze of the doctor, his beady, blue rimmed eyes, staring into hers, “Did I frighten you, Ms. Romero?  You should be excited!  Your cells react favorably.  You might become the herald to the next step of human evolution.”

She violently twisted against the restraints, contorting her body and feeling the tear of the skin of her torso.  He shook his head and reached for the IV drip she didn’t realize was connected.  He reached into his pocket and administered a clear injection into the port, “I warned you.  For now, Sweet Dreams, Ms. Romero.”

 

Theo paced in the examination room of the clinic.  The building was empty but still carried the stale scents of the animals that were treated here before Deaton disappeared.  This was his meet up point for his employers, though now just a singular employer.  A week had passed since the pack found Lydia’s body.  He was here to present what information he had gathered so far but all his contacts and his tracking were able to uncover was Clark’s body, with the remains of the hunters sent to deal with Hayden.  His former packmate was nowhere to be found and he could reasonably conclude that she was being held or worse.

The back door flew open and Stiles glared at the chimera, his face still tender from the funeral, “I don’t know why I have you working here.  Have you even found anything of use?  Or are you going to tell me it’s going to take more time?”

Theo clinched his jaw and bit back the anger in his response, “Hayden has been captured by the hunters.  She killed four of them.  Her sister is dead.”

The agent pushed past him and stared at the walls.  He could smell the anger, sorrow, concern, and frustration.  Stiles’ tone softened as he asked, “And the tunnel?”

Theo hated this part.  He didn’t want to admit something to Stiles that would wound the agent, but he had to speak, “Closed circuit camera system.  The tunnels don’t extend further than the final room.  It was a trap, specifically built to capture or kill a banshee.”

Stiles lowered his head and asked, “But her premonition.  Deaton.  How could she be wrong?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know.  From the video we can tell he was planning on ways to attack the pack.  He’s utilized the powers of druids to mask and redirect.  Deaton and Morrell most likely are dead as well.  There’s something else.  The video. Occurred over an hour before the pack arrived.”

He caught the break in the agent’s voice as he mumbled, “So, she died alone.”

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer the question that wasn’t asked but the word died on his lips.

Stiles faced him and sneered, “Do you ever bring good news?  Melissa, Lydia, Deaton, Morrell, Hayden?  Who’s next Theo?  What do you know besides how to fuck and fuck up?”

He knew Stiles was in pain.  It didn’t stop the barb from landing and he quieted the anger in his chest, “Another facility was found.  Not far from where Peter’s body was found years ago.  This doctor is targeting and experimenting on supernatural beings.”

Stiles argued, “Didn’t Lydia kill him?”

Theo answered, “No.  It was a doppelganger.  No doubt about it.  He’s using the magical power within druids to craft these beings.  We managed to capture the Peter clone but in transport, the doppelganger fell apart.  I think they might have a built-in self-destruct.”

Stiles sighed and lowered his head as the weak words left his lips, “I’m sorry, Theo.”  He slowly lifted his gaze, the stern resolution returning, “So we have something to work with.  Is Monroe in the area?”

He nodded, “She’s back in the area.  She managed to evade our tracking briefly, but we can confirm she is back.  They have a stronghold between Beacon Hills and Sun Valley.”

The agent paced away from him, and stared at the wall, “He is working with her.  This much we know.  I want you to look into the facility and find her.  If we can capture her…”

As the agent’s voice trailed he added, “We either get the information from her or use her as leverage to flush him out of hiding.  In a perfect world, both.”

Stiles turned to him with a huff and spoke in a distant voice, “This world is far from perfect.”

He lowered his head slowly, “I’ll leave immediately.  You can brief the pack.”

He turned and walked towards the door.  Stiles called out, “Theo, Wait.”

He shifted his head and met the intense gaze of the agent, “Don’t go alone.  Their plan.  Divide and conquer.  It’s working, and we can’t afford to lose anyone else.”

He tilted his head and chuckled while the smallest grin formed, “Stiles, are you worried about me?  I’m just the hired help.”

Stiles looked to the floor as he admitted, “To me, yeah, you are the hired help and if some hunters or the mad scientist killed you, it’d be no real loss.”

He snorted before Stiles continued, “But it’s not just me.  Liam, Mason, Corey, Isaac, Crystal, Darren, and Lindsey.  They care about what happens to you.”  Stiles slowly raised his head, his whiskey browns glistening with tears yet shed, “I lost the woman I loved to this madman because I let him divide us.  I don’t want them to feel anything close to that pain.”

His grin faded, and he walked over to Stiles.  Without thinking, he pulled the agent in for a hug.  Stiles hiccupped against his shoulder, the tears breaking through.  He whispered, sincerely, “I’ll be alright.  Don’t worry, I won’t go alone.  And Stiles.”

He leaned back from the embrace, “I’ll make sure he pays.”  With a small smile he followed, “You and Scott.  Take care of each other and your pack.  Leave the rest to me.”

Stiles nodded slowly and released the hug.  He caustically laughed, “I never thought I’d see the day when I would trust those words leaving your mouth.  You’re different, Theo.”

He nonchalantly shrugged as he backed towards the door, “Times change.  I’ll brief you when we return.”

 

Isaac loosened the tie from around his neck and slid it over the wooden bedpost in the guest bedroom of the McCall house.  The eerie silence of the once boisterous house caught him by surprise.  Melissa was gone.  Scott no longer lived there.  It was empty.  Only he stayed there, catching faint lingering scents of the joys and pains that happened over the years within those four walls.

He shed his jacket, leaving it on the bed, and unbuttoned his dress shirt.  He walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, his mind flashing memories of Melissa and Lydia.  He couldn’t believe they were gone.  His stomach churned from hunger and disbelief.  The ground didn’t feel as solid as it once had.  A feeling he had known before his return and it shook him. 

The sorrow pulled at him but gave the awful sensation of flight, just the same as it had when Alicia had passed.

He shook his head, forcing away the thoughts, and set the knife down.  He glanced to the counter and didn’t even notice that he’d made himself a sandwich.  He took a bite as he walked to the living room.  He knew he should call his pack, let them know what was happening in Beacon Hills, but he couldn’t find the words. 

He was their alpha.  He was their leader.  And yet, he hadn’t felt more lost, more confused, more empty for as long as he could remember.  He needed to find a grounding force.

The loud set of knocks at the door pulled his attention.  He glanced to the wooden frame, listening to another set, his body choosing not to make a move.  The smug, annoyed voice travelled through the frame, “Come on, Wolfy!  I know you’re in there.”

He stared at the door and it took a moment before his mind caught up and he muttered, “It’s open.”

The knob turned, and Theo stepped through the doorway, leaving the door open, in a beaten-up black t, jeans, and boots.  The chimera grinned widely as he walked towards him, “Alright, Wolfy, ready to go have some fun?”

“Fun?”

The chimera nodded, his enthusiasm flowing through his words, “Hunter compound.  Between Beacon Hills and Sun Valley.  Mess these guys up and capture their leader.” 

He shook his head, trying to push the emotions of the funeral away, “But.  Shouldn’t we wait?  The pack- “

“The pack can stay back and help each other.  I need to bloody this group’s nose and if I’m lucky, a certain mad scientist.  And I’m not allowed to go by myself, client’s orders.”

Isaac scanned Theo’s face, looking for something, some intent besides the obvious.  He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Liam’s voice, from just beyond the threshold.  The beta walked in as he stated with burning conviction, “Then why didn’t you ask me, Theo?”

He looked to Liam, still in his suit from the funeral, as Theo replied, “I figured the pack needed more time.  We can handle this.”

Liam’s eyes blazed gold, “Not without me.”

Theo elbowed him, and he looked to the chimera trying to impersonate a puppy, “So Wolfy, plan on joining in on the fun?”

Feeding off the energy from the two, a small smile graced his lips, “Yeah.  Let’s do it.”

The three men rode in Theo’s truck.  The chimera drove while they argued.  Following his GPS, they closed in on the location, far from the main road, the dirt from the barren landscape kicked up alongside the truck.  Liam growled from the backseat, “I can’t believe you were going to leave me behind.”

He glanced to Isaac before meeting the beta’s gaze in the mirror, “I figured you might’ve wanted to spend time with the pack.  Help through this trying time.”

“And miss out on a chance to stop Monroe.  You know her hunters have tried to target Lindsey.”

His mind went to Sophia before he replied, “Alright.  I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

Isaac asked, “Lindsey?”

He glanced to the alpha with a smug grin, “Yeah, little blonde tyke.  Looks just like Liam only without the beard.”

Isaac glanced back to Liam and giggled, “Yeah.  I remember him now.”

Liam rolled his eyes before he pointed along the road, “There.”

They drove closer to the large cement structure built into the earth to look like a hill.  A simple metal door flanked an open vehicle entrance.  They approached the structure slowly, surveying the area for hunters.  When they parked in front of the entrance, and exited the vehicles, Isaac commented, “There are no guards.”

He caught the scents, munitions, sweat, fear.  He looked to the loose dirt before the entrance and saw a fresh set of tire tracks.  As he walked closer he noticed a line of mountain ash from one side of the door to the other.  He looked back to Isaac and Liam, “Whoever was here, they left in a hurry.”

Liam stepped up next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, “Locking something out or something in?”

He looked back to the beta, with a bit more concern in his voice than he meant, “Do you want my hope or my thoughts?”

Isaac looked to them and flashed his eyes red, “Are we going to wait outside for them to find us?  I figure that might not help the whole infiltration thing.”

He smirked and kicked aside the mountain ash, breaking the line.  The three walked into the vehicle entryway.  They slowly walked down the decline, noticing the line of a dozen military style trucks parked along the left wall.  The sounds of their footsteps carried through the tunnel.  The only other sounds they could make out were their breathing and heartbeats.  As they continued to the door past the vehicle bay, a scent caught them before the sight, blood.  Fresh blood.  Theo looked left and saw a body slumped against the driver’s side of the vehicle closest to the door.  He looked to the two and nodded his head towards the hunter.

He slowly approached the man and heard no sounds of life.  As he closed the distance, he saw a ragged puncture wound, almost half the size of his fist on the left side of the man’s chest.  The front of his black fatigue top was soaked in blood and it pooled into the gap just beyond his lap.  Theo knelt and examined the wound.  He glanced back to the two when he noticed the hole travelled through the man’s torso.  The last thing that he caught.  The body was still warm. 

Liam rapidly asked, “What is it?  Your heartrate.”

Theo stood and lowly whispered, just loud enough for the two to hear, “Something impaled him.  I’m thinking lock something inside.”

 As he walked back towards them and the door, Isaac asked, “What could do that?”

Liam offered, “A pissed off Alpha?”

He shrugged, “I know it wasn’t a firearm.  No burns.  No powder.” 

He steeled his nerves and actively controlled his chemo signals.  The survival center of his brain screamed at him to leave but he quieted it to a faint whisper.  After taking a deep breath, he glanced to each of the two, “If either of you want to sit this one out, I wouldn’t hold it against you.”

He caught the brief scent of fear from both men before they shook their heads.  He reached for the door and opened it.  It fought against him initially but with slow pressure, it opened.  The hallway was dark but the moment he stepped across the threshold, the overhead lights came to life.  After a series of flickers, they illuminated the once pristine, sterile white hallway.  The walls were streaked with bloody handprints and the acrid scent of firearm discharges, blood, and death assaulted his nose. 

He slowly stepped inside, methodically placing his feet, stepping around spent casings and trying not to create a sound against the tiled floor.  He noticed the pools of congealing blood as he navigated the hall and headed toward a T intersection.  When he glanced back towards Liam and Isaac, his eyes caught the object behind the door they walked through.  The bisected torso of another hunter, his weapon pushed away from the door, no doubt from when he opened it.  

He followed the right wall as he approached the intersection and tried to look down the left turn.  The overhead lights attempted to flicker but quickly died, casting the turn in a low glow from the bulbs that struggled to work.  The floors appeared to be dark tile, but the rounded edge of the shift in color told a different story.  He focused on the floor and saw foot prints in the blood.  Something with human like bare feet but longer talons walked through the pool.

With his eyes glowing and his claws ready, he button hooked the intersection and gazed down the hallway.  Bodies littered the sides of the hallway, with weapons crumbled against the tattered remains of the hunters that carried them.  The floor almost glowed golden brown from the sheer number of casings that covered it.  He glanced back to the two and motioned for them to step into the hallway. 

Liam gasped as he surveyed the carnage.  The scent of fear rolled from the beta while Isaac appeared to be more in control.  He leaned behind Liam’s ear and lowly whispered, “It’s okay if you head back.  I don’t think we are going to find Monroe.”

Liam almost jumped as he faced him.  All the color had drained from his face, those clear blue eyes locked in fright.  His voice trembled as he croaked out a question, “W-W-What could do this?  There has to be at least a dozen bodies.  Armed hunters.”

He shook his head.  In all his years working with the Calavera, he only saw this level of carnage when groups fought each other but the single set of bloody footprints suggested only one.

Isaac pointed towards the shallow hallway to the left that ended with a door and back to the longer path to the right with several doors to the left and one at the end.  “Left or right?”

Before he could answer, the sound of a shotgun being discharge was heard from the door to the left.  Their eyes widened, and he ran towards the door without a second thought.  He threw it open and maneuvered down the rusted metal stairs, chasing the memory of the sound before another shot was heard. 

He rushed down several flights before reaching the bottom and yet another discharge was heard.  He glanced back to see Isaac and Liam rushing to catch up.  He grabbed the handle and threw the door open.

As he walked into the shallow corridor, he barely dodged the ricochet of another slug as the gun echoed loudly.  A short figure, in a blue hospital gown stalked towards the hunter pressed against the door.  Vicious curved bone spurs jutted from her shoulder and arms.  The gown was forever stained red with blood and the woman’s long dark hair was matted to her head and shoulder.  She growled before raising her arm and striking the hunter.  Tamora flew into the wall and crumpled with a sick thud. 

He lowered himself and roared at the figure.  Liam and Isaac flanked him and released their roars.  The woman turned, the talons on her naked feet clicking against the floor and faced them.  Her eyes were deep, Alpha red.  Her cruel maw dripped saliva and blood from elongated feral fangs.  She snarled at them before releasing a powerful roar the vibrated through the facility and shook the door.

Liam gasped, the anger replaced with horror, “Hayden?”

An unearthly screech left her throat before she charged them.  He ran to meet her charge.  He glided underneath her forearm swipe towards his head and managed to slash across her gut.  With a speed he didn’t anticipate, she pivoted and kicked him in the center of the chest, sending him flying into the door with a strength beyond an alpha.  The metal dented from his impact as he slid down. 

He shook away the stars and saw her claws cut across Isaac’s chest after the Alpha sank his under her ribs.  Isaac screamed in pain, the sharp deadly claws separating muscle and tissue from bone as easily as a knife could slice through butter.  Liam rushed towards them and jumped, spinning his body and landing a kick to the side of her head.  Isaac’s claws pulled free as she stumbled from the two.

Liam desperately called out, “Hayden!  Please!  Stop!”

She recovered quickly and rushed them.  He ran to follow but couldn’t reach her before her forearm spike slammed into Liam’s shoulder and sent the beta to the floor, cracking the tiles under him.  Before she could slash towards Isaac, he grabbed her bone spur and used it as a fulcrum to sling her body into the wall.

Isaac followed the momentum and grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her face against the cold concrete after she bounced off.  He slid to Liam and grabbed him, “Little Wolf!  It isn’t nap time.”

Isaac wrestled to control her, stabbing his left claw into the back of her rib cage.  She tried to slash back towards him, but he kept dodging just before the blow would land.  Isaac growled, “She’s healing faster than we can stop her.”

Liam struggled to his feet and whispered, “Theo.  We have to.  Save her.”

He shook his head and growled loudly as he fully wolfed out. 

A bone spur shot through Isaac’s hand and the Alpha screamed as she spun and struck the side of his head with her arm spike.  The Alpha collapsed to the floor and slid towards the door.  He stopped just as Monroe managed to crawl into the room and the lock clicked.

Hayden spun to face him, her body lowered to attack.  He smugly remarked, “Come on, Romero.  Are we going to do this again?”

She ran towards him, her right arm raised as he watched her movements, unflinching.  As she slashed towards him, he sidestepped her attack.  Her spur hit the floor and the moment it made contact, he brought his boot down where it jutted free from her forearm.  The bone splintered, and mercury tainted red sprayed from the marrow, the weaponized end tumbling away from them.  She staggered and for a moment, her eyes returned to normal.  Hayden managed a weak, “Theo?” before a howl erupted from deep within her. 

Her eyes flared, and she spun and struck him against the left side of his head.  He barely remained conscious as his vision blurred.  Only when he struggled to his feet did he notice that he had hit the far wall and cracked the cement there.  His equilibrium was shot, his feet didn’t want to move with any coordination.  He stumbled as he walked back towards the fight, Liam’s scream pulling the anger from deep within the reserves.  His hands desperately reached, and he grabbed the fragment of her bone spur.

Pain had brought her back.  He could bring her back again.  He shook his head and held the spur with both hands and looked to the fight.  Liam and Isaac had managed to grab her arms, but she was beginning to overpower them.  He couldn’t miss the opportunity.  He ran and pushed himself with every ounce he had left and sunk the sharp end deep within her gut and continued to push until she slammed against the back wall and sunk to the floor. 

Her body tried to expel the object, but he held it firmly in place.  She groaned in pain but when her eyes opened, they weren’t red.  She gasped and called out, “Liam.  What?  Is Happening?”

The battered and bloody beta ran to her side and grabbed her hand.  He instinctually began to pull pain as tears formed in his eyes, “I’m right here Hayden.  We- We are going to save you.”

She looked to his eyes and chuckled mirthlessly, “You look good.  The suit.  Like Prom.”

She contorted in pain and he said, “I need to know what happened.  So we can help you.”

She shook her head, “Li.  The doctor.  He did this.  I.  It hurts.  So much.”

Liam nodded his head and pulled her hand to his face, “Hayden.  I know.  I’m sorry.  I couldn’t- “His words choked out as he began to sob.

She cried out, “I hurt you.  I.  Killed all those people.  The pain.  So much pain.  Please.”

He looked to Hayden and asked softly, “You want us.  To end the pain?”

Liam snarled at him almost immediately, but Hayden gently shushed him and nodded, “You can’t.  fix this.  He made me.  This.”

Liam shook his head as tears rolled down his face, “No, no.  Hayden.  Don’t say that.  We can find something.  Find a way.”

A single tear of blood and mercury ran down her cheek as she reached around and grabbed the spur, pulling it deeper against her own healing, “There isn’t.  Another.  Way.  I don’t want.  To hurt you.  Not again.”

Liam pressed his forehead against Hayden’s and whispered, “You’re my first love.  I can’t.”

She leaned into him, “It’s better.  This way.  I’m glad.  I got to.  See you.  One last.  Time.”

Liam’s eyes widened as she smiled softly, “Stop him.  Stop him from.”  Her words stopped just as another spur shot from her arm and tore through her sternum.  The light in her eyes faded as Liam screamed for her.

Theo stepped away from her, the struggle to hold her ended.  He didn’t know when the tears streaked down his face, but he felt the cool lines as Isaac embraced him.  The alpha’s voice shook, “Why?  Why does this have to happen?”

He returned the embrace and watched Liam cry against the body of his first love.  He didn’t have an answer.  He didn’t know if he’d ever have an answer.  He could only hope to end this.


	12. Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo receives a dire call from Araya and skips out of the pack meeting. Isaac follows and finally learns who Sophia is.

Sophia

 

 

The pack stood around the table at the vet clinic.  The mission hadn’t gone as they’d expected.  With Hayden’s death and Monroe’s disappearance, they gained next to nothing.  Theo learned that the doctor was actively experimenting on supernaturals and targeted Hayden specifically.  The problem was the connection between the Doctor and Monroe’s hunters.  The Doctor seemed like he was trying to make something stronger from them while her hunters aimed for the complete eradication of anything supernatural.  The pieces didn’t fit.

He looked around the table and for the first time since his arrival, Scott stood at the head with Liam to his left and Stiles to his right.  Their group was getting smaller.  Only Isaac, Mason, Corey, and Chris stood along the sides.  Stiles addressed the group, “What happened?”

He answered formally, “We approached the compound.  The guards were neutralized but when we found Monroe, we encountered Hayden.  The weird Doctor had experimented on her.  She was feral and fought like nothing I’ve ever encountered.  We were able to briefly bring her back before she ended her life.”

The agent nodded and looked to Chris, “Have your men heard anything?”

Argent shook his head, “Nothing more than the doppelgängers.  What made Hayden special though?”

Mason replied, “She was a bitten wolf that once was a chimera.  Would that be enough?”

The room fell in silence before Scott answered, his voice cracked but his words were strong, “If that’s why she was targeted we need to protect the remaining chimera.”

Theo laughed lightly, “So that means Corey and Myself, right?  I know I’m good.”  He looked to Corey, “Ready for your round the clock body guards?”

Corey glared back, “I think you are forgetting something.”

“Which is?”

Corey placed an arm around Mason’s shoulder, “Well, there is us but also Mason and Darren.”

He tilted his head, “Darren?  How is Darren a chimera?”

Mason looked to Corey and they exchanged glances before he answered with a beaming smile, “Well, Great Aunt Gertie paid for some fertility and gene modification services.  Darren is genetically our kid.”

Theo’s eyes widened, “So Darren is”

Corey answered, “A pure born chimera.  Yes.”

Chris looked over the three, “This complicates the situation.  Do we know who the Doctor plans on targeting?  We know chimera fit but does he know who the chimera are?”

Liam replied, “I don’t think so.  There weren’t many notes in the facility.”

Scott spoke, “Then we have to assume he knows who every chimera is.”

Theo’s phone rang, and he answered it as Stiles and Scott began to quietly talk.  Araya sounded stressed as she spoke, “Mijo.  Where have you been?  Why haven’t you answered?”

He cupped the phone as he replied quietly, turning his back to the table, “Abuela, I’m meeting with the client.”

“Mijo, it’s serious.  The village.”

His eyes widened, and his heart sank as he muttered, “The village?  Is Sophia safe?”

“Monroe’s hunters.  They torched the village.  Diego’s family.  They have Sophia.”

The phone slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor, shattering.  He stood in shock as Scott asked, “Theo?  What happened?”

His mind and emotions clouded his thoughts and pushed him to action.  He shook his head as he moved to the door, “I’ve got to go.”

Stiles yelled, “Where are you going?  We aren’t done here.”

He glared back to the agent, “I am.  I’ve got business to handle.”

He reached for the door and Stiles continued, “You’re hired to be here.  Your business is here.”

He couldn’t control the rage as he yelled, “Then I quit.”  He was out of the door and slammed it as he almost ran towards his truck.  He barely reached it when Isaac ran to the far side, “Whatever you’re thinking, whatever you’re doing, I’m going with you.”

He opened the door and the two sped off just after Liam stepped out of the clinic.

 

Theo drove like a man possessed.  The cab of the truck filled with the scent of dread as the chimera tore through the streets of Beacon Hills, heading south.  Isaac looked at Theo.  He saw the unblinking stare, the white knuckles clenching the steering wheel, and the tension in the man’s shoulders.  He knew Theo worked hard to cultivate the image of being unflappable, but that Theo and this man were two very different people.

As they left the town, Isaac finally gathered the courage to ask, “Do you know how to find her?”

Theo barked back, “I know how to find her.  Don’t worry about that.”

His thoughts went back to the pack and the vibration of his phone, that must’ve gone off for the fiftieth time since they left.  They could use the pack to help.  He began to speak but Theo cut him off, “It’s none of their business.  The only reason you are in that seat is because I didn’t have time to argue with you.”

He focused on the harried version of Theo, “You don’t think that you’ll be able to save her yourself, do you?”

Theo shot back a glare as he yanked the truck, merging through four lanes on to the highway.  The chemo signals of desperation and anger filled the truck, Theo wasn’t trying to mask anything, “Wolfie, you’re lucky I don’t kick you out of this truck.  It’s not a matter of can I, it’s I have to.”

Theo’s demeanor didn’t change for the hours they drove.  He wondered how long this rage, how long this push could be sustained but lost the thought when Theo jumped the median and turned the truck around.  He yelled, “What the hell?!?!”

Theo growled as they sped to catch up to a black van flanked by two motorcycles.  “There!”

“Who is that?”

Theo demanded, “Put your foot on this side and stomp the accelerator.”

“What?”

“FUCKING NOW, ISAAC!!!”

He pulled himself free of the seat belt and slid his leg over.  Theo moved his just before he stomped on the accelerator.  The truck lurched forward as Theo unbuckled his seat belt.  The truck gained ground on the convoy and the two motorcyclists fell back together as they gained ground.

As they lined up with the motorcyclists, Theo shouted, “Get down!”  He complied just as a shotgun blast shattered the driver’s side window and the slug tore through the back.  Theo turned the wheel sharply and bounced the first motorcyclist against the side of the truck.  Isaac looked back to see the man lose control and lay down his bike.  From the skid and bounce of the hunter’s head, he could reasonably assume the man was dead.

“Fuck!  GET DOWN!”  Theo pulled his head down as another shotgun slug tore through the truck.  “Pay the fuck attention, Isaac!”

Theo slammed the front door open and struck the second cyclist sending his bike to the pavement with a sick metal thud from the door.  The truck fishtailed as Theo tried to steady the wheel.  “Take the wheel, Wolfie!”

He reached over and steered the truck back to center as they once again approached the van.  “You aren't thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

As the truck lined up next to the van, rounds pinged off the hood and quarter panel as the hunters shot from the window.  Theo threw the damaged door open and lunged towards the van.  The chimera’s claws barely caught the rear quarter panel and the van cut across lanes, getting away from the truck.

The truck slipped out of his control and swerved.  He let up from the gas and jumped into the driver’s seat.  He grabbed the door and slammed it shut as he sped to catch up.  The van veered as Theo clawed into the side and pulled himself to stand with one foot on the bumper.  A shotgun blast sent shrapnel and blood flying as Theo swung from the impact.

He turned on the wipers after the metal tinged off the windshield and the blood splashed.  Another discharge was released but Theo leaned out to keep it from hitting him.  The backdoor to the van flew open and he caught the hunter leaning out with an assault rifle.  Theo shifted and grabbed the man’s chest and threw him out of the van.

Isaac yanked the truck out of the way as the hunter’s lifeless body bounced down the highway.  He tried to catch up and Theo dove into the open van.  More shots were fired, the muzzle flashes lighting up the back of the van.  One by one, hunters flew from the back of the vehicle.  After several minutes and many screams, the van slipped off the road and slowed to a stop.  He spun the truck behind the static vehicle.

He wolfed out and jumped out of the truck, charging towards the rear.  Just as he made it, Theo stepped out.  The chimera looked like hell.  Blood streaked down his face and his right eye was swollen shut.  His chest was pock marked with oozing wounds and his side looked like a chunk was torn away, no doubt from the shotgun blast.  His claws dripped with blood.  The most frightening thing, Theo’s emotionless reaction.  The chimera didn’t even flinch from the pain.

“Theo!  Are you alright??”

The smug grin returned with a chuckle, “You didn’t fuck up my truck too much, did you, Wolfie boy?”

“You fucked up your truck before I even started driving.”

A small voice, feminine voice called out from inside the van, “Cuida tu lenguaje!”

The twinkle appeared in Theo’s open left eye as he tilted his head back, “Sorry, punkin.  I’ll do better.”

“Punkin?!?!”

Theo turned around and spoke as he heard restraints break, “You wanted to know about my heart.  You wanted to know who I love more than myself.”

His heart sat in his throat as Theo turned around and set a small girl with thick, curly dark hair, tanned olive skin, and huge brown eyes.  Her face wore the same resolved determination he’d seen on Theo during the drive and her nose was unmistakable.

Theo beamed with pride as his hands rested on the girl’s shoulders, “Isaac, this is Sophia Ana Raeken Calavera.  My daughter.”

His eyes widened as his mouth slipped open.  All of the things he said about Sophia before came crashing into his mind.  He couldn’t believe it never dawned on him that Sophia was Theo’s daughter.  He took uneasy steps as he closed the distance and took a knee in front of the girl.  He extended his hand and softly muttered, “Hi, Sophia.  I’m Isaac Lahey.”

She looked at his hand and her eyes flashed golden.  In a cold manner, she looked up to Theo, “Papa, he’s an alpha.”

Theo chuckled and kissed the top of her head, “I know, baby.  He’s helping me.”

She continued the chill, “He needs to do a better job.”

Isaac slowly withdrew his hand and stood up.  If he had any doubt before it was gone now.  This girl was Theo’s daughter.  His pride injured by her slight, he mumbled, “We should leave before the highway patrol finds this scene.”

Theo scooped up his daughter and lightly asked, “Soph, are you ready to see your gramma?”

She hugged his neck tightly and cheered, “Abuela!”

They slowly made the drive back, the truck far worse for wear, but it wasn’t long into their return that Sophia fell asleep in the back.  Isaac glanced over to Theo, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a daughter?”

Theo glanced to the rearview mirror, his eyes clearly falling on his daughter, “I was trying to protect her.”

“Protect her?”

With a sigh of resignation, Theo replied, “The more people that know she exists, the more that know she’s my daughter, the more danger she’s in.  That’s why she was living with Diego’s family.”

“What happened to her mother?”

“Rosa.  She passed away years ago.”

He took a deep breath.  Part of him wanted to know but the other part didn’t want to pry.  He knew what it felt like to lose one’s mate and could only imagine Theo’s pain.  Theo continued with a soft smile, “Her mother was the top assassin within the Calavera.  The best shot.  She could wait forever to take out a target and she never missed.”

“Her mother was an assassin???  How is that normal?”

Theo shot him a knowing glance, “Welcome to life as a Calavera.  Rosa was Araya’s youngest daughter.  You wouldn’t believe the hell I went through with her.”

“Rosa was bad?”

Theo chuckled and shook his head, “No.  Rosa was a breath of fresh air.  If you would’ve met her you would’ve seen it.  She was so full of life, so strong willed, and her arguments with Araya.”  Theo’s laughter grew, and the scents of joy spilled into the cab, even with the open windows sucking them out.

“She fought with her mother?”

“Constantly.  And I became their choice subject of arguments.  Rosa decided I would be her spotter and security and Araya was firmly against it.  But Rosa never backed down.  I thought she wanted me because of what I am.”

The words slipped past his lips with a small grin, “She wanted you for who you are.”

“Yeah.”

He cleared his throat, taking in the open, freely given information from the usually tight-lipped chimera, “So you married her behind Araya’s back?”

Theo almost doubled over laughing, barely keeping his eyes on the road, “Oh, no.  No, Araya insisted we get married after Sophia was conceived.”

“I’m a little surprised you agreed.”

Theo shot a look, “I’m not.  The woman did torture me for a year and when she told me I would marry her daughter, or she’d have my balls on her mantle, I didn’t hear a lie.  So Rosa and I got married.”

“But Araya seems to treat you a lot different than you say.”

Theo cleared his throat, his jovial tone gone, “We suffered.  Together.  I was supposed to be on the mission with Rosa, but Araya pulled me to handle a cartel head.  When I returned home, she told me what happened.  I think Araya blames herself for making the decision.”

“Oh.”

Theo weakly smiled, a humorless chuckle slipped from his lips, “I helped her through it.  Since it was my wife and her daughter, no one expected anything less.  So we figured out how to take care of Sophia while I took over an arm of the Calavera.  Diego’s family had always been loyal and close, so it seemed like a natural choice.”

Theo glanced back over with a small grin, “And from then on I became “Mijo”, Theo Raeken Calavera.”

They sat in silence as the headlights of the truck lit up the exit for Beacon Hills.  “Does anyone else know?  Scott?  Liam?”

Theo shook his head, “Isaac, you are the only one outside of the family.  I guess the full story is about to come out.”

He looked to his phone and glanced over the messages.  With a few keystrokes he remarked, “They are at the Dunbar residence and Stiles is pissed.”

Theo scoffed, “What else is new?”

 

He pulled the truck into the driveway.  The various cars from the pack were parked outside and with the sounds his truck was making on the drive, he’d be riding his motorcycle for the next mission.  Sophia perked up in the backseat, “Papa, are we at Abuela’s?”

He looked back, “No, punkin.  We are at my good friend’s home.  Isaac’s pack is here.”

Isaac gave him a look as Sophia whined, “I want to see Abuela!”

“There are other kids here, like you.”

It looked like she was getting ready to complain but she unfastened her seatbelt and hopped out.  As he climbed out, Isaac circled the vehicle.  He reached for her hand, but she grabbed Isaac’s.  The smirk entered his voice, “So you’re mad at me for not taking you to Abuela?”

She nodded, and Isaac gave a warm chuckle, “I guess I’m doing a better job now?”

He couldn’t help the laugh that slipped free as he turned and walked towards the door.  He turned the key and opened it, stepping into the living room.  Stiles jumped from the sofa and charged at him, anger fueling his words, “Where the hell have you been?!?!  You work for ME!  I don’t have to stand for this bullshit!”

He shot the anger back as they stared each other down, “I told you I had more important business.”

“What the fuck could be more important?!?!”

“I’ll tell you what the fuck could- “

Sophia almost screamed, “Lenguaje!!!”

His eyes widened, and his tone calmed as he glanced back to his daughter, “Sorry, punkin.  This client really knows how to push buttons.”

Stiles shot the girl a look with a raised brow, “Who is she?”

Isaac answered immediately, “Sophia is Theo’s daughter.”

He knew to anticipate the reaction as he heard the gasp from the kitchen and the shattering of another coffee cup.  Crystal and Liam darted from the kitchen.  Their eyes fell on him and shifted to Sophia before looking back.  He wore his best smug grin, “Yeah, meet my daughter, Sophia Ana Raeken Calavera.”

Stiles tone dropped as he weakly asked, “She was the emergency.  They had her?”

He nodded his head, “Yeah, had.  I think Monroe’s hunters are going to learn a lesson not to mess with our kids.”

Crystal stepped past him and looked to Sophia, “Sophia, sweetie, would you like to play with the boys in the backyard?”

Sophia curled around Isaac’s leg, her eyes flashing golden as she looked over the pack.

Crystal looked to Isaac, “I think she wants you to protect her.”

Isaac chuckled nervously, “Come on Soph.  It’s alright, you can go play with the boys.”

Sophia slowly inched away, towards the back, but grabbed Isaac’s hand and began to try to pull him.  He watched as Isaac relented and commented, “You’re done Isaac.  Welcome to my world.  Sophia gets what she wants.”

Isaac nervously shrugged as Sophia pulled him into the kitchen.

Liam’s eyes widened as he watched the exchange and met Theo’s, “You have a daughter?”

He casually replied, “Yeah.  Not much younger than Lindsey.”

Crystal almost demanded, “Since when?  Why wasn’t I informed?”

He stepped towards her and gave her a quick hug, “I’m sorry.  I’ll tell you the entire story later.”

She side-eyed him as they parted, “I’ll hold you to that, Theo.”

Stiles chimed in, “So if they were trying to take your daughter, maybe the chimera angle is a thing.  I mean she’s clearly a supernatural.  We’ve got to plan for them to make a move against any of the chimera or children.”

“I know Araya would protect them.  Severo has his best hunters in town.  We could take them to her compound.”

Scott joined the conversation, “I know Araya would, but we don’t know if any of Monroe’s hunters could’ve infiltrated Severo’s men.  Or a doppelganger.”

Stiles tilted his head back, “Yeah, Scotty is right.”

Liam added, “Then we could take care of them here.  Mason, Corey, Myself, we can watch over our families.  That way, the rest of the pack can try to find Monroe and that doctor.”

He sighed and nodded, “Alright.  I know Araya is going to post some Guerreros though so don’t be surprised.  I wouldn’t be surprised if she insists on coming over to assess the defenses.”

Liam tilted his head, “She’s that serious?”

“About her granddaughter and the next maternal head of the Calavera, yeah.  Deadly serious.”


End file.
